The Merit of Falling In Love
by Kudos4U
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are in love. Here is the consequences of their love. Lemon included in plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body."

"You wouldn't do it. There is no merit in it."

Those statements were something that had strung a cord with both Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ohtori. From that night on they became intrigued with each other and what the true meaning of "merit" was to them. Slowly, the attraction built. It was subtle, a witty comment there or a simple gesture here.

Slowly…they ended up here.

At the moment, Kyoya and Haruhi were about to question their relationship. The other members of the Host Club had left a half an hour ago, leaving Kyoya to help Haruhi study for a math test that was coming up. However, one simple gesture made both realize that these subtle gestures needed to be discussed.

Haruhi had asked a question regarding a math problem and in order to get a better look Kyoya decided to look over her shoulder. Leaning in, he looked over at the problem and was about to answer when Haruhi looked up at him. Something about the close proximity, the innocent look in her large brown eyes, and the fact that they were alone made it an easy decision. He kissed her.

It was brief and sweet. They both stared at each other with a slight red tint on both of their cheeks. Haruhi broke the silence, "Kyoya-senpai…?"

The question made him straighten a bit and take a step back. Was it possible that he had a crazy moment? Him, Kyoya Ohtori, the supposed refined and cool one of all the Hosts?

Haruhi stood up and looked at him, "Kyoya-senpai…is there something you want to tell me?" She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. There was no need to be subtle anymore, right? After all, did he not just _kiss_ her?

Kyoya looked at his hand in hers. It just felt so _right_. He saw the questioning look in her brown eyes, and he finally felt like he could say something. He used his captured hand to squeeze her hand, "I believe there is something we do need to discuss Haruhi, and it is not math."

She nodded before pulling on his hand, "Then shall we discuss this on the couch? It feels like we are at a standoff in this position." She pulled him once again and they both walked over.

Once sitting, they looked at each other. Kyoya leaned a bit towards her, "Haruhi, I love you and ever since that moment at the beach I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you."

She shifted away a bit, "What about the fact that there is no merit? Being with me is only because you want to be with me. I do not bring any benefit to you or your family."

Kyoya looked at her, "You bring no merit in the way of my father's requirements; this is true. However, I don't care."

Haruhi leaned in this time, looked at their hands that were still intertwined, and then looked at his warm steely grey eyes, "Then I have something to confess too Kyoya. I have fallen in love with you too. I just…I thought you wouldn't be with a girl that didn't have any merit."

Kyoya shook his head, "I thought that too. Guess today is just a day for surprises." He leaned in again and reclaimed her lips. The time for talking was over. This time he wasn't brief. He needed to let her know that merit was something that wasn't important to him. Kyoya wanted to show Haruhi how much she meant to him. He leaned her back into the couch while he slid his tongue against her soft lips asking for entrance. She complied as her arms encircled his neck to pull him closer. She enjoyed feeling the pressure of his body over her.

Soon Kyoya just wasn't satisfied with kissing. He broke away from her mouth and started to trail kisses from her lips to her neck while he unbuttoned her long sleeve white shirt. Kissing the base of her neck, Haruhi leaned into him with a satisfied moan while arching her back. That small motion gave Kyoya enough time to reach behind her back and unhook the white bra. Leaning away he looked at her a moment before pulling her up just enough to slide her bra and shirt off, throwing them to the side. Slowly, he went back to her lips and made a trail back to her neck. His hands tentatively touched her breasts, first brushing them lightly before adding more pressure to them. She leaned into his touch, and soon his lips found her breasts. While one hand stayed on her left breast, his mouth went to her right breast. He licked the nipple before he sucked on it.

Haruhi moaned loudly as she took in the new sensations that she was feeling. One hand wrapped around his shoulder as another entangled in his hair. She leaned into his touch, feeling completely overwhelmed. Kyoya switched from her left to her right and she moaned again, "Kyoya…"

He didn't stop. Kyoya's hands moved from her breasts down to her stomach and then to her pants. Slowly, he started to unzip her pants and pushed them off of her. She was left in nothing but her panties before he pulled away. Kyoya looked at Haruhi; here was the woman that the uniform hid every day. Here was the woman that he fell in love with that night they first talked about what merit meant.

Haruhi blushed before kissing him again. It wasn't fair for her to be the only one in her underwear. She started to unbutton his shirt and then started to unzip his pants. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to shift to make this easier for her. He shifted and helped her pull them off of him gladly before pulling her onto his lap facing him. Haruhi blushed more, feeling a certain hardness against her thigh.

Kyoya kissed her again before pulling away, "Haruhi…I love you. We just told each other this. If you think this is too soon…you will let me know right?"

Haruhi leaned in closer, "I love you Kyoya. I don't think that is about to change anytime soon. You don't think this is too soon, do you?"

"No. I just need to make sure you're sure about this," Kyoya answered, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

She tilted her face so that she could kiss his inner palm, "I love you Kyoya, and I will not regret this."

That was all Kyoya needed before kissing her again and moved his hands back to her chest to continue fondling her. Haruhi moaned as she arched her back and started to rock her hips gently against him. Kyoya moaned then, liking the friction she was creating. He pulled her away again after a short while though; if she continued doing that he might just lose it too early. He laid her back on the couch and pulled her panties off. He took in the sight of her fully nude form, "You're beautiful."

Haruhi's face was really red then. Kyoya smirked before kissing her while tracing her entrance. Haruhi bucked her hips, which caused the finger tracing her entrance to sink into her. She moaned as he wriggled the finger inside her, trying to let her get used to it before he pumped it in and out of her. She moaned, wriggling a bit under him, "K-Kyoya…" He added a second finger then and continued with the ministration. Soon he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and felt herself stiffen before relaxing. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from her and looked at her.

She was breathing heavily and was looking straight back at him. She smiled at him, before sitting up and tugging on his boxers. She removed them before sitting back on his lap. Haruhi kissed his lips and rocked against him, enjoying the friction. Slowly, she stopped rocking and kissed a trail down to his hard member. Haruhi was on her knees in front of him before licking the tip of his penis. Kyoya jerked a bit, before Haruhi took his whole member into her mouth. Haruhi then started moving her mouth up and down the shaft. Kyoya groaned, entangling his hands in her short hair, groaning. He let this go on for a few minutes before he pulled her away.

Kissing her, he leaned her back on the couch. He gently parted her legs and positioned himself between them. Kyoya looked up at her for permission and she nodded. He pushed himself in slowly, letting her get used to the feeling before pushing further. Haruhi reached around and started to dig her nails into his back. The pain was just barely bearable, and soon he was fully inside her. He waited, looking at her, "Tell me when to move."

"M-move."

That was all Kyoya needed to hear as he began to thrust in and out of her. Soon, the pain was replaced with pleasure and she was moaning again. She bucked her hips, matching his thrusts with her own. He pulled her from her laying position back to sitting, with her moving on top of him. Kyoya moaned, feeling the now familiar sensation of her walls tightening around him and knew she was as close as he was. With a few more thrusts, both of them came. Riding out their orgasms, both collapsed onto each other, gasping for breath.

Kyoya unsheathed himself from her before grabbing the blanket by the edge of the couch. He wrapped the two of them in it before settling next to her. They held each other and smiled. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too, Kyoya," she murmured back before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been three weeks since that fateful day in the Third Music Room. Haruhi and Kyoya were just starting to adjust to being in a relationship. When they had awoken after their tryst, they had discussed how they were going to tell the others. In the end, both had decided that it wasn't something they needed to share with the rest of the club. However, this decision proved to be difficult.

It was a normal club day, with Tamaki doting over Haruhi. They were discussing future beach trips, future cosplays, and the food that they would have while doing this. "Of course we'll have real fancy tuna Haruhi! Don't you fret my darling daughter!" Tamaki stated while hugging her close to him.

Haruhi looked up at him, "I'm not worried and I'm not your daughter Tamaki-senpai! Let go of me!"

She started to wriggle out of his grasp as Tamaki let go. Tamaki bounded over to Kyoya who was watching this whole encounter slightly amused, "MAMA! Our daughter is being mean to me!"

_Well "Daddy" it would be awkward if you knew why you're "daughter" was being mean, _Kyoya thought. How he wished he could sometimes tell Tamaki that Haruhi was just simply his, and not their daughter. Yet, he could not. So Kyoya opted to say, "Haruhi isn't your daughter Tamaki. In fact, Haruhi isn't even female, so he would be your son. Now please go entertain your guests. The club is close to ending and they are expecting to talk to you."

Tamaki straightened up and went into "prince mode," "You're right mon ami! I will go entertain them. We'll discuss our disorderly child later!" With that, Tamaki walked over to the couch where his guests were waiting.

Haruhi threw Kyoya a grateful look of her own before going back to her own couch. "Sorry about that ladies, now where were we?" With that, Haruhi was able to charm her guests as usual. They just usually asked her about "commoner" life and questions they had been burning to ask. Sometimes Haruhi wondered what they learned in school; after all, this just seemed like common knowledge. Questions like, "Who cooks your meals?" or "What happens when you need something?" always seemed to come her way. While sometimes this made her inwardly grimace, she always made sure to answer their questions. It was her job to keep them happy after all.

Soon Kyoya called to everyone that club was ending and to wrap up their conversations. All the ladies said their goodbyes before exiting and the club members were left to clean up. They picked up tea cups and plates with half-eaten snacks on them while talking to each other about their customers. This person did that, the other person did this. In a half an hour the club room was back to its clean perfection and it was time to go home.

The twins, Hunny, and Mori left first while Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya lingered. Haruhi and Kyoya were hoping to have a moment alone. "Tamaki, don't you have a piano recital to give for your family tonight?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya surprised, "Why yes I do! I almost forgot Kyoya! Thanks for reminding me!"

"But of course. You should run along now, wouldn't want to be late," Kyoya answered, giving Tamaki a smile.

"Haruhi, do you want a ride home? It's on the way!" Tamaki answered as he grabbed his bag off of a nearby chair.

"No thanks Tamaki-senpai, I think I'm just going to walk. I have to go to the grocery store anyway," she answered politely. Tamaki nodded before waving to both of them and leaving.

Both looked at each other and counted to ten before they greeted each other properly. Kyoya pulled her close to him and kissed her. When they parted, Haruhi smiled up at him, "I thought he'd never leave."

"He had to eventually. How are you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, as he picked her up and settled them on the couch.

"I'm good. Just a normal day…and yourself?" She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. It felt good to be able to just sit there on his lap, feeling the love that they had to pretend to ignore when others were around.

"Just a normal day for me too. I do wish that Tamaki would stop calling you our daughter. He doesn't know now, but it just seems wrong for him to do it. Especially since he implies that I'm your mother," he answered while nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She sighed happily, arching her head away to give him more access to her neck, "Well I am very aware that you aren't my mother. After all, you and I have done things that don't happen between mothers and daughters."

Kyoya kissed her neck and then her lips, "You are quite right Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled, "Shall we leave now?" She shifted a bit to get off of him before standing up. She offered him a hand and he took it. "I really do have to go to the supermarket tonight and dad won't be home till late. I need to figure out dinner and there is always homework."

Kyoya looked at her, "Haruhi…let's go out to dinner. I haven't taken you out on a real date yet, and I feel like this is the perfect day to do so."

Haruhi looked up at him in contemplation. She had avoided asking for a date because she didn't want people to start realizing they were together. They were both private people, but Kyoya was a public figure, which made his love life a spectacle for the press. However, the idea of being taken out to dinner made her feel special. She smiled at him, "Can we still make these small stops so I can grab food to make for my dad later and change? If we're going out on a real date, I don't want to be dressed as a man."

Kyoya smiled, "As you wish princess." They both grabbed their bags and entered the waiting limo. Kyoya dropped himself off at his mansion before giving the driver instructions to take Haruhi where ever she wanted to go. He turned to Haruhi quickly, "Call me when you're ready and I'll see you later."

Haruhi was able to accomplish everything she needed in two hours. Once the driver dropped her off, she made a simple meal for her dad, showered, and then got dressed. She didn't have many nice dresses, but she decided to pull on one that the twins gave her. It wasn't too fancy, the dress was strapless, with a zipper in the back, and went to just below her knees with the color being purple that faded into a blue hue at the bottom. When she twirled a bit in front of the mirror in her room she saw it swoosh around her and smiled. Haruhi made a mental note to ask the twins for more dresses that were similar to this one. After all, if Kyoya had finally decided to take her out, she would need to wear something a bit more elegant than her shorts and girly tops. To finish getting ready she placed a simple barrette in her bangs to hold them in place. Finally ready, she picked up her cell phone and called him. He said he'd be right over.

Within twenty minutes, a cab arrived outside her house and Kyoya was knocking at her door. Opening it, she smiled at him. Kyoya was wearing black slacks and a short sleeve white shirt and his hair was slicked back. He was holding roses in his hands. Haruhi blushed, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya himself was surprised. He knew Haruhi had girly clothes, but he wasn't expecting something as elegant as the dress she had on. He smiled and leaned in, put his hand on her bare shoulder, and kissed her, "You're beautiful Haruhi. These are for you."

Haruhi blushed and took the roses from him, "Let me put these in a vase before we go." She walked into the kitchen and placed them in a vase. Her father might question the flowers, but she could easily say that they just looked pretty and she thought he would like them. Her father was known to like sappy things like this too. She placed them on the kitchen windowsill before joining Kyoya back at the door. Haruhi took his hand and they walked outside together.

"The cab is waiting. We're going to this nice restaurant a bit farther away than usual. It will be a bit more private for us," Kyoya answered as he opened the car door for her. Haruhi crawled in and Kyoya followed. Kyoya gave the cab driver an address before leaning back and intertwining his hand with Haruhi's. He had longed to take her on a date, and how he wished that he didn't have to be quite so secretive of their relationship. There were places that he wanted to take her and show her, but he couldn't just yet. First, he needed to prove himself to his father and make himself indispensable. Only then could he stand up and say that he loved the woman beside him and that she was his. Until then, they would have to settle for cab rides, restaurants that valued the privacy of its patrons, and they had to keep their relationship a secret.

The cab driver pulled over a block away from the restaurant; Kyoya paid the driver, and then helped Haruhi out. Together they walked to the restaurant arm in arm and got their table in a far corner away from everyone else. The waiter handed them menus and took their drink orders before scurrying away. "I guessed Italian might be a good way to go. This place is famous for its pasta dishes, but anything I've tried here is good."

Haruhi smiled and glanced at the menu, she already knew what she wanted to try within minutes. Placing the menu down on the table, she looked over at Kyoya, who had just placed his menu down as well. "Are you used to dating?"

Kyoya looked over at her questioningly, "Haruhi, that seems like a random question. While I did entertain guests, I have never dated a woman. Like I said, I used to look for someone with merit to me and my family. Surprisingly, the person who doesn't give my family merit gives me something more than anyone can give."

Haruhi smiled, she knew the words but wanted to hear him say it, "And what is that?"

"Love," he answered smiling.

Haruhi smiled as the waiter dropped off their drinks and took their order before scurrying away again. She smiled and moved her foot to tap his, "I love you too Kyoya. I'm also very glad that we could go on this date together. I thought we'd be just sneaking small moments forever. Not to mention, trying to remember to call you "Kyoya-senpai" is hard. I guess I got used to being able to drop the honorific." She shrugged.

"No Haruhi. I never intended to keep it like that. I want to take you out to places and do things any normal couple would do. However, I need to make sure that the moment is right to do so. After all, it did take us awhile to say "I love you" to each other and have sex. Now we're going on a date. I know it seems like the reverse order, but I promise you, I intend to take you out more during the summer. Also, the missing honorific is easily able to be covered up. After all, the people in the Host Club don't suspect a thing."

Haruhi smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. I intend to hold you to that promise. Summer is just two months away…" In the middle of that thought, the waiter came and delivered their meals. They both were quiet as they enjoyed their meal, quickly paid, and left. Kyoya had the taxi waiting for them exactly where they had been dropped off, and they both climbed in the car.

When they both arrived at Haruhi's apartment, they climbed out and went up the stairs. Haruhi unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside. Kyoya smiled at picked her up, "My princess, we're home!"

She squealed delightedly and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him before laughing, "You're always full of surprises!"

"Of course I am! If I didn't surprise you, life would be boring," he answered as he carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her again.

Haruhi smirked and pulled him down to her, reveling in the reaction that the pressure of his body gave her. She lifted her head to his ear, "Then why not surprise me some more?"

Kyoya smiled, kissed her again before getting off of her and looking around her room. _Challenge accepted_, he thought as he found a few scarves lying around. Picking them up he turned to her with the scarves in hand and looked at her questioningly, "Is it okay if we try something a little out of the ordinary?"

"Hmm…?" she asked, looking at him from her bed. She wasn't about to tell him anything, but she had an idea of what he wanted to do with her with those scarves. After all, why would you need five? Haruhi wanted him to tell her what he was going to do to her.

"What I mean to say is…may I tie you up a little?" he asked softly.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. She looked at him and beckoned him forward with her hand. Kyoya walked forward and started separating the scarves. He sat at the edge of the bed, deciding how he wanted to do it. Haruhi squirmed a bit, already feeling the lust forming in the pit of her stomach. Kyoya then grabbed her ankles and tied each one to the bed post on opposite ends. Then he crawled up to her hands and tied them to the headboard.

Haruhi looked up at him expectantly. Kyoya took a moment to admire her like that, tied to her bed post and totally at his mercy. Slowly, he kissed her, allowing her to get a little bit more hot and bothered. She bucked slightly beneath him, and he guessed that it was driving her crazy that she couldn't touch him. Kyoya then got off of her again and began stripping. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, and then unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Standing there, he ran his hands over his body and touched himself. Haruhi groaned and writhed on the bed. It was driving her crazy not to be able to touch him.

Kyoya smirked, grabbed the last scarf, and went back up to her face. He placed the scarf securely around her eyes and then kissed her. He trailed those kisses down to the base of her neck where he sucked until he was sure there would be a hickey there later. Then he realized that she still had clothes on. "That's a problem..." He growled lightly in her ear before bunching up the end of her dress to her waist and he also pulled the zipper in back to loosen the front a bit, which allowed him to push the front past her breasts.

She wasn't wearing a bra, and that was perfect. He kissed her collarbone before he placed a kiss right in between her breasts. Haruhi moaned and arched her back. She couldn't see him, but the feelings were intense. He was there…and then he was there… She never knew what he was going to do next. Which is why when she felt a rush of air as her panties came off made her moan again. Haruhi felt the absence of him over her, and then felt two fingers pushing in and out of her. She groaned, and then there was an additional sensation. She felt something hot and wet start to lap at her clitoris. It wasn't long before Haruhi came, calling out Kyoya's name.

Kyoya then untied all the scarves. He wanted her to be able to grab him and touch him. He slipped the dress off of her completely before kissing her again. Now being able to see, Haruhi sat up and pushed Kyoya back. She kissed him and slowly impaled herself onto him. She wasn't in the mood to just play more; she wanted him inside her now. She rocked against him, enjoying the feel of him. Kyoya moaned, usually Haruhi wanted to play more before this. However, he couldn't blame her for the quick movement; she was just teased after all. It wasn't long before Kyoya was ready to cum, so he reached over to Haruhi's clitoris while she was still riding him and rubbed it gently. That small motion soon had Haruhi ready too, and they both let go. As Haruhi collapsed on his shoulder, they both tried to calm their breathing.

Kyoya rolled on top and dislodged himself from her, "Was that good enough of a surprise?"

Haruhi smiled weakly and pulled him closer to her, "It was quite a pleasant surprise Kyoya." Kyoya absently started to massage her shoulders. There was something about Haruhi that made him feel so relaxed, like he could do anything. He kissed her again as she moaned when he worked a knot out of her shoulders. Haruhi then twisted out of his grip and resituated the blanket around them before putting his arms around her hips. She leaned into his chest and sighed blissfully, "This was a wonderful date Kyoya."

Kyoya kissed the top of her head in reply, "I'm glad that I could take you on a real date. I wish I could stay here in your arms all night. However, I might fear for my life if Ranka comes home to the both of us naked in your bed. He may like me over Tamaki, but I'm pretty sure seeing anyone with your daughter when you're a father is bound to make him protective."

Haruhi laughed and sat up, "You have a point there. One night we'll be able to though, in the distant future." She took his hand and squeezed it, "We'll sleep next to each other, wake up, and have breakfast one day. Right?"

Kyoya smiled, "I love how you're so patient and understanding. Yes, one day in the future, we'll be able to do everything that a couple is supposed to do." He kissed her again before standing up to put on his clothes. He slipped it on and watched as Haruhi slipped on a blue nightgown. Kyoya took her hand and when they got to the door he slipped on his shoes. He kissed her once more and smiled, "Sleep well princess. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you."

Haruhi blushed and looked up at him, "I love you too. See you tomorrow." With that he left and Haruhi locked the door. Walking back into her room she curled up into the sheets that smelled of him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Haruhi went about school as usual. At lunch she briefly saw Kyoya and had lunch with the Hosts. Then they all returned to class, promising to meet in the club room. By the time they had reached the end of the day and were in the club room, the twins started to hand out costumes. This time they were going to be dressed around the theme of the rockers from _Nana_. They gave Haruhi a pair of leather pants, a jacket, and a tank top that was splattered red, ripped, and safety pinned. "I'll be in once I finish Kyoya's hair and makeup, since Hikaru just started on Tamaki's," Kaoru called.

Haruhi nodded and went into her dressing room to pull the clothes on. Just as she pulled the tank top over her, Kaoru came in, "All ready?"

Haruhi nodded and sat down on the bench, waiting for Kaoru to paint her face and style her hair out, "You're the one who will be Nana. It'll be perfect for you." Kaoru placed the jewelry on her and then added the fake earrings. He took a belt and placed it lopsided on her waist and was just about to add the black collar when he spied the dark mark on Haruhi's neck. Kaoru looked at Haruhi slyly, "Haruhi?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"What is that mark on your neck?"

"What mark?"

Kaoru took the handheld mirror and showed her, "That."

Haruhi blushed and shook her head, "I think you know what that is Kaoru."

"Who gave it to you?"

Haruhi looked at him, "That is my secret."

Kaoru placed the collar around her neck and safety pinned it to her shirt before pulling her out of the room. "Hey boss, come look at this…!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamaki heard his name being called by Kaoru and started walking over. He saw Haruhi looking at Kaoru rather annoyed and was trying to get away. "Yes Kaoru?"

"Look what Haruhi has!" Kaoru pushed Haruhi forward and pointed to the base of her neck.

Tamaki blinked, "Is that…a bruise? Oh my…daughter how did you get this…who hurt you?" He started bouncing up and down

Kaoru laughed and Hikaru came up behind his twin and inspected the area that Kaoru was pointing to and broke out laughing as well. In between the laughter the twins answered Tamaki, "Boss…that isn't a bruise-it's a hickey!"

"A hickey! Haruhi, who have you been with?" Tamaki grabbed her by her shoulders.

Haruhi sighed, feeling more annoyed by the second, "That is no one's business. As long as I stay on top of school and continue to serve at the Host Club, anything I do outside on my own time is my business. I do not need your approval for a relationship. Also, I am not your daughter." She shrugged Tamaki's hand off her shoulder and glared at the two twins. The aura that emanated off of her was that of the Shadow King's and Hunny's. No one dared fight with her when she was like that. All of them backed off as she walked away from them to where her guests would soon be.

"What's gotten into her?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya decided to answer, "Haruhi does have a point. Having a boyfriend isn't against the rules. She has kept her gender a secret from everyone else and she has upheld her part of the bargain. I advise you leave it alone, because she doesn't want to anyone to know."

"You already know who it is, don't you Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, looking at him slyly. Tamaki gasped and edged closer to Kyoya, everyone stared at him expectantly.

Kyoya rearranged his glasses on his face, "While I do have extensive knowledge on everyone's home lives I do not have this information. Haruhi isn't a part of our society, so her love life isn't something that would be of interest to me. She has no connections to anyone here, that much I can tell you. Maybe in a fair amount of time she will tell you who it is. Now please get ready to greet our customers." With that, he walked away, not allowing room for further discussion.

The rest of the Host Club watched the Shadow King walk towards his area. How did they manage to piss off two members at the same time? Kaoru looked over at everyone else, "Does no one else think it's weird that Kyoya-senpai got mad just now?"

"He's probably mad that you questioned his researching abilities," Hunny answered from atop Mori's shoulders.

"I don't know…" Kaoru said, as he started thinking about other possibilities.

"Come on, you think the Shadow King and Haruhi could be together? Kyoya-senpai is all about merit and marrying a girl his father chooses. There is no way those two are together!" Hikaru answered his twin confidently.

"Oh…I guess you're right about that!" Kaoru answered as he linked arms with his brother and walked over to the area where their guests would be.

Haruhi sighed and breathed a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. She'd have to talk to Kyoya about leaving marks in visible places. It's not that she doesn't like it, but if everyone was going to ask bothersome questions it wasn't worth the risk. Leaning back in her seated position, the customers started to fill in. She greeted them all with a smile and thanked them for the compliment on her cosplay, trying her best to ignore the ones that said, "You look just like a girl Haruhi!" Haruhi felt like this was going to be a long afternoon. However, one of the twins decided to make it even harder on her when Hikaru pointed the mark out to one of the guests. Soon everyone was swarming her asking for details, "You have a girlfriend Haruhi? Who is she?"

First Haruhi sent a glare to Hikaru before feeling the need to explain who "she" was. Haruhi held up her hands to the girls, "The name or anything personal is private information ladies. She is a really private person and while I'm sure she'd love to meet you one day, that day is not today."

"Does she know you're a host Haruhi?" asked one of the regulars in the crowd.

"Yes, yes she does know that. I explained to her about it when we first met. At first she was a little upset, but when I explained that hosting was an important club activity that I did with my friends she agreed that it was okay. I don't plan to leave you ladies hanging after all," Haruhi explained, flashing them her best smile.

"Wow…you're lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend! What is she like Haruhi?" asked another regular.

Haruhi looked around as more and more people gathered around her. The Hosts were already intrigued and then she saw Kyoya standing there, his eyes were shielded by his glasses and the rest of his face was hiding behind his black notebook. Haruhi smiled, "She's a great girl and very smart. Occasionally she can get possessive, like when I first told her about Ouran. Maybe that is why she finally put this mark on my neck? However, I still love her. She goes to the school I would've gone to had I not been so lucky to get into Ouran and be with you ladies. She's just an ordinary commoner like me and we just do ordinary things. We go out to eat, go to the movies, and occasionally we stay at home and cook our meals together. My father really loves her, says it's just like having mother back in our house."

Hearing that, the girls squealed with delight. They told Haruhi that one day they would like to meet this woman that had captured Haruhi's heart. Haruhi smiled and told them if the relationship got serious enough then one day they might have a chance of meeting. Finally, Kyoya came out of the shadows and smiled, "Thanks for sharing the tidbits Haruhi. Maybe one day we will meet this mystery woman, but until then we're going to have to call it a day. Ladies, please wrap up your conversations and also remember that tomorrow the Host Club will only be open to its members so we can plan more events for you in the future." With that, the ladies said farewell to the Hosts and congratulated Haruhi once again before leaving.

Haruhi sighed and slumped down on the couch. She needed to lay down a bit, she was just stressed. "Haru-chan?"

Haruhi opened her eyes a little and saw Hunny standing in front of her with Usa-chan. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"Is this woman really a man?"

Haruhi leaned in towards Hunny, "Hunny-senpai, I really wish I didn't have to keep it a secret but I do. Yes, she is a he. However, we can't discuss this until him and I are both ready. Okay?"

Hunny nodded at her and gave her a hug, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay Haru-chan."

Haruhi smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you for caring Hunny-senpai, and I hope that you understand why I didn't talk about him." She let Hunny go and backed away from her. He nodded to her one more time before running to catch up with Mori. Haruhi slumped back against the couch. Now people would want to hear all about this relationship without meeting the actual person. Now she was going to be forced to lie to everyone…but Kyoya. She sighed again and rubbed her head, taking deep breaths.

It wasn't long before she felt hands massaging her shoulders. She leaned back and opened her eyes, seeing Kyoya smiling down at her. She didn't say anything as she sighed happily, allowing the sensation to overwhelm her. "You're tense Haruhi. I'm sorry to have put you through that."

"Kyoya…did you put that hickey there to mark me?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him.

Kyoya stopped and came around the couch. She was staring at him intensely, waiting for his reply. "Haruhi…I was tired of them thinking that they could flirt with you. You're my girlfriend and I can't say anything openly about it. I'm going to admit that I am jealous. I want to tell the world that I love you, but you know I can't yet. I just wanted to leave a mark on you that tells everyone that someone out there has already found out what an amazing person you are."

Haruhi felt Kyoya intertwining his hand with hers and she leaned into him. "You need to find a better way to say this. Now the rest of the Hosts are going to be asking me about him-and they actually know it is a him…"

Kyoya held her and kissed the top of her head, "Haruhi, I am sorry in advance for all the questions this is going to bring you. Come, let's get dressed and go home. You've had a long day."

Haruhi pouted then and looked up at Kyoya, "You want to go home and waste this outfit?"

Kyoya looked at her, "Are you implying that I would back down at the chance to have sex with you whilst in rocker clothes?"

"Well you look pretty hot yourself. In those tight leather pants, white top, and all those fake piercings," Haruhi whispered in his ear.

"I never took you as a person so easily turned on," Kyoya answered back.

"Oh really?" Haruhi took her hand and laid it on Kyoya's thigh, lightly grazing his hard member through his pants, "It seems you're the person who is easily turned on." She turned around and sat on his lap, kissing him as one hand felt around for the play button on the speaker that earlier was playing rock music. Once the music started playing she pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Her hands played in light caresses up and down his body and started grinding her hips against his body. She made sure to make these gestures agonizingly slow.

Kyoya groaned, and when he tried to flip her over she stood up. "Now, now Kyoya. I think it's time to get back at you for last night and today. You just sit there okay?" Haruhi smirked before pulling a pair of handcuffs off a nearby table. She took both of his hands and handcuffed them behind him. "Stay still like a good boy Kyoya. Just watch." She kissed him before moving away from him again and darting into the dressing room. In there was the actual outfit they had really wanted her to wear. However, due to the fact that she could pull it off way too well and might blow her cover, they had kept it in back. Haruhi pulled off the tight leather pants and replaced it with a tight leather skirt. Haruhi also threw her panties off. There was no point in wearing what wasn't needed.

She stood up and walked out; making sure Kyoya could see her. His eyes had widened when he saw her sauntering back. She smiled at him before sitting back on his lap. She kissed his neck and bit it slightly, "Now where were we?" Kyoya groaned and tried to lean forward. "Oh no Kyoya, you can't play that game. I have no qualms of getting up and removing distance." She grinded her hips forward before leaning back. She took her hands and touched her breasts, massaging them till her nipples were erect through the flimsy shirt.

She smiled devilishly as Kyoya watched her as if in a trance. Haruhi decided to leave one hand massaging her breast as another slowly worked its way down her stomach and then over the bottom hem of her skirt. She mock moaned, as if someone was teasing her. She grabbed the bottom hem and pulled it up enough for Kyoya to see the bare skin underneath. He gasped and wiggled a little, he could guess what she was going to do then. She smirked up at him before moving her hand over her thighs mockingly before going to the apex in between her thighs. She slowly took two fingers and placed it inside herself and moaned. She started to move her hips a little, trying to get an angle that seemed perfect. Once she found it she started to move, rocking against Kyoya while feeling herself up. After a few minutes of that ministration, she came. Leaning against Kyoya, she waited to come back to her senses.

Once she did, she unzipped Kyoya's pants, letting his member spring free. She smirked as she impaled herself on him, not wasting time. She grinded a bit before she stopped suddenly and unlocked Kyoya's handcuffs, allowing him to move again. Kyoya smirked and tugged on her leash that was connected to the black collar. Haruhi looked at him intensely as he picked her up. He walked her over to the desk and laid her against it before he started thrusting. She moaned, allowing him to take over. He continued to thrust into her, getting faster as he felt her starting to quiver. He smiled and leaned down to her neck to bite her. She moaned as he sucked harder on her neck. His thrusts got faster and soon they both came. They both slid off of each other and lay side by side as they tried to catch their breath.

"Now that is pure evil Haruhi, but I will admit that I never thought you were into cosplay sex," Kyoya answered once he gained enough composure.

"I think I'm down for anything if it is with you," Haruhi whispered.

"I will take mental note of that. I think I should have a list of cosplays made for you," Kyoya smirked and kissed her forehead. "Let's get ready and go home though, the sun is starting to go down. However, may I suggest makeup? It looks like you'll have two hickeys tomorrow."

Haruhi groaned as she stood up and sprinted back to the dressing room. Looks like Kyoya won even when she was trying to get revenge.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruhi wasn't having a good day. A month has passed since people found out about her secret "girlfriend" and people constantly would ask her questions about her. Even when they weren't in club, people would ask her. Haruhi understood the reason they were so "surprised," but sometimes she'd wish this fascination would end. Haruhi slumped further into the couch and closed her eyes. On top of all the questions, she's been having trouble sleeping lately and constantly seemed to get tired throughout the day. Between that combination it was no wonder she wasn't in the mood to be social. Sitting there, she would've almost dozed off if it weren't for Kaoru nudging her arm, "Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and weakly smiled, "I'm fine Kaoru, just sleepy. I guess I should go to bed earlier tonight. Finals are soon, and I guess I'm just feeling the stress." She stretched a bit before rearranging herself on the couch to a laying position. The guests weren't here today and since it was a planning day she didn't feel bad about being lazy. Really she just wanted to sleep. Yawning again she dozed off, leaving the Kaoru to himself.

The Hosts started to walk into the 3rd Music Room then, all chatting about their day. Hikaru was the first to spy his twin standing next to Haruhi, "Hey Kaoru, what are you guys doing here so early?"

"I came in here early and Haruhi was already here. She didn't look too well though, all she wants to do is sleep," Kaoru explained, moving away from Haruhi and walking up to his brother. "I think we should just let her sleep."

Kyoya looked over to the sleeping form before nodding, "If she's not feeling well it can't be helped. After all, Hunny-senpai even takes naps. Let her sleep, when the food gets here we'll wake her up."

Everyone nodded and let the Host Club's princess sleep. They walked to a table away from her and started to look at future events. Tamaki wanted to redo some popular ones, such as the tropical theme while the twins wanted a fashion show to show off some of their own designs. "Then the ladies can try it on. If the ladies like them we can sell them and it will benefit our club Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru told Kyoya.

"That is true…and then you can also have your name out there. It sounds like a good idea. When do you think it's possible for you to have those designs ready?" Kyoya asked, flipping through a calendar.

"Well, do you have access to the ladies dress sizes?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya smirked, "No, but I bet with some research I could find them."

"Well, if you had the sizes, then it would probably take about a month. Either a summer line or sometime after summer break we could do a fall line. It'd probably be best when we get back from summer break," Kaoru answered, looking at a calendar.

"Alright, then let's go with the fall line, we can talk start talking about it now. Also, we can make an optional list where the girls can get Hikaru and Kaoru to do their measurements so they can make the dresses to fit the specific patron. How does that sound?" Kyoya asked, looking at the twins.

"While I am all for getting the dress sizes, it might be better having someone from the Hitachiin Company that is female come and take the measurements. Hikaru and I have experienced girls not wanting men not taking their measurements out of embarrassment. You'll get more girls to do it that way," Kaoru explained.

Kyoya added that in his notebook and smiled, "Alright. Then let's talk about it next week to the ladies and based on reception we can decide when to do the measurements. Hikaru and Kaoru, prepare for a fall line. Next-"

Kyoya's talk was cut short as someone opened the door. In walked a man carrying various trays of food, "Hi everyone! Here's the food you ordered for today! Where would you like me to put it?"

Tamaki stood up then, "Why hello to you too sir! If you could place it on the table close to us that would be great. Thank you." With that he sat back down and let the man put the food out. Once the man left, everyone started to crowd around the food.

"Shouldn't we wake up Haru-chan now?" Hunny asked as he pulled a huge slice of cake from the cake.

"I'll go wake her up," Kaoru volunteered as he walked up to her. _She had definitely needed the sleep_, Kaoru mused as he shook her gently. "Hey Haruhi, food is here. Why not eat a little something? Maybe you'll feel better?"

Haruhi opened her eyes briefly and groaned, "Kaoru…what did you say?"

"Food is here Haruhi, why don't you grab something to eat? You might feel better after?" Kaoru asked, looking at her concerned.

Haruhi stretched a bit before sitting up. She still was a little dazed from her nap and felt a little disorientated. Kaoru offered her his hand and she took it. However, standing proved to be difficult. She leaned on Kaoru a bit before she started walking over to the food table. "So what is the food to-" Haruhi stopped and looked at the spread as a smell made its way to her nose. She recognized the smell as food, but it was so strong that she felt nauseous. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she raced out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. Male or female-it didn't matter to her. Kicking open a stall Haruhi heaved what little food she had in her stomach into the toilet. Sitting there, she propped herself up against the stall's wall. She sighed a little, feeling really drained. Why was she so tired and sick? Haruhi knew she was stressed, but she shouldn't feel this sick over it should she?

Standing up shakily, she tried to figure out which bathroom she was in as she walked up to the sink. Then she knew when she saw the baskets of tampons and pads sitting in between the two sinks. She was in the girl's bathroom. Then she started to think, _Those are things that I should've been using right? When was the last time…?_

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he nudged open the door. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya for a moment. She felt like she was going to be sick all over again. "Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her again as he moved up to her and pulled her close to him. She looked so pale. "Haruhi, please talk to me."

Haruhi backed away slightly and looked up at him. Tears were threatening to spill, "K-Kyoya…" She barely managed his name as she looked down again at her feet and then over to the sink.

Kyoya followed her actions before slowly piecing something together, "Haruhi…are you trying to tell me you think you're pregnant?"

There was silence between the two before Haruhi started crying. _Stupid hormones_, she thought bitterly to herself. Kyoya held her close, letting her calm down. He pulled her close before moving them to sit against the wall of the bathroom floor. "Haruhi…?"

Haruhi looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying and the color was slowly returning back to her face. "Kyoya…I don't know what to say or think."

Kyoya placed his hand on her cheek, "Haruhi, at the moment I just want you to think of the next few moments we're about to go through. In the room next to us is a group of Hosts that don't know anything about what's going on. For now, I want that to continue. I'm going to wash your face and we're both going to walk in. You are sick and really aren't feeling well. I have decided to take you to my family's clinic to see if there is something that can help you feel better. We'll leave immediately and go talk in private. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Haruhi nodded silently. Kyoya gently pushed her off of him and went to the sink. He wet a towel and brought it back to her face. He gently washed it as he tried to say reassuring things to her. Once he was done he discarded the towel in the hamper before standing her up. Haruhi leaned on him a bit, and he allowed it. A sick person would depend on support too after all. Walking Haruhi into the next room, the Hosts all looked at them. "Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi looked at them, "I-I'm really not feeling well."

"After having a moment to talk to Haruhi, I've decided to take her to my family's clinic. They probably can give her something that can help her feel better. The club is officially over for the day and we will resume once the weekend has passed. Please clean up the room before you go," Kyoya told them. He found his bag and Haruhi's, picked them up, and then led them both out of the room. Once they left the room, both walked out to the waiting limo. Kyoya got in it and had them dropped off at Haruhi's apartment. Walking up the stairs and into the apartment, Kyoya walked Haruhi into her room. Kyoya slowly helped her slip into a nightgown before he gently laid her down in bed. After making sure she was sleeping, he slipped out of the apartment.

Kyoya knew there was a grocery store nearby, and he could probably get what he needed there. It wasn't long before he got there and started searching the store for the items he needed. First, he thought of dinner and found something light, like miso soup, rice crackers, and rice. Second, he found a few pregnancy tests and dropped them into the basket. He purchased his items before walking back to the apartment.

Kyoya opened the apartment door and checked on Haruhi first, making sure that she was still asleep before he moved to the kitchen. He knew he could prepare something this simple; he just needed to find the proper utensils. Kyoya searched the kitchen and soon found them. He started preparing dinner when he felt someone behind him, "Haruhi?"

"Kyoya…" Haruhi answered as she trailed off. She stood at the doorway to the kitchen and looked at him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I'll admit." She looked at the grocery bags that were sitting by the fridge and saw the tests. She started to blush a little before looking up at him, "Are those for me?"

Kyoya looked down at the bags, "Yes they are. Haruhi, if you really are pregnant we need to know. We can't just suppose. I'd like you to go take two, just in case of inconsistent results and come back. We can look at them together." He picked up the box and handed them to her, "I'm not mad Haruhi, please do not stress yourself out." Kyoya kissed her forehead before turning back to the stove, "I'll leave you to that and I will be in here trying to figure out the kitchen. Please hurry; you never know what a rich man in the kitchen can screw up. I didn't grow up using a kitchen, remember that."

Haruhi laughed a little, "Then I will try to be quick then." She turned and exited the room.

Kyoya sighed as he tried to figure out the kitchen. _How do you work a rice cooker again? _he thought to himself. As he placed water and the rice inside, he stared at the buttons and mini screen. Just as he was about to press a button, Haruhi entered the room. She looked at him with both tests in her hand and she looked terrified. Standing up straight, Kyoya walked up to her, "Let's go sit down and look at this." Haruhi nodded as he led her to the table. Sitting down, he took the tests from her and laid them out on the table, "Now on the count of three we're going to look at the results together okay? 1…2…3!"

Both looked down at the table and saw the two pink plus signs on both of them. Kyoya sighed and looked at Haruhi who looked at the table while unconsciously moving her hand towards her stomach. Kyoya smiled a little at the gesture before scooting closer and pulling her to him. She leaned against him and sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

Kyoya rested his head on her shoulder, "Well, I don't know how far along you are. There are options, but before we get into the gritty details of what each are…I want to know what you're thinking."

Haruhi looked up at him, "You aren't mad?"

"Haruhi, we both knew what we were doing when we had sex. Both of us have admitted that we have no regrets over it, and this is one of those things that do tend to happen. However, I am curious as to how this could happen when I know that your father put you on the pill right after he found out that you were in the Host Club." He looked down at her curiously.

Haruhi looked away and shifted, "I think it's as simple as saying that I forgot. I know that sounds very irresponsible-and it is."

Kyoya held her closer, "Haruhi, there is no use wondering what would have happened if you did take your pill. So don't worry about that. You forgot your pill, we had sex, and now you're pregnant. Please tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm scared, really scared. I know the options…and I can already say I don't like two of them. Also, what am I supposed to do? If this gets out it hurts your chances with your father…" Haruhi looked up at him with tears threatening to spill again.

Kyoya leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked down at her, "Haruhi, never worry about my father. I am scared too, but I never want you to make a decision based on my father. I made decisions like that and it left me miserable. I am a very capable business man on my own-even with my young age. While it is more convenient to use his name and gain success through him, I have many other ways to be successful on my own. Trust me on this."

Haruhi blushed, "I really…I really want to keep this child Kyoya. I understand that this means that I probably won't get to law school till much later than planned, if at all. I know this means that I will have to figure out how I'm even going to finish high school in two more years. I know this means that you will probably be stressed out too…"

Kyoya shook his head, "This is going to be our family Haruhi, and this needs to be your decision. I could never ask you to terminate something and have you go along with it to save me."

"But…isn't this your decision to make too?"

"I can advise, but I will never make the final decision. There is a bunch of psychological things to factor in when you terminate a pregnancy. Unless you decide to have an abortion, I will never pressure you into it."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. She grabbed Kyoya's hand and placed it on her lower stomach, "Then I guess in a few months we're going to have a baby."

Kyoya smiled and kissed Haruhi's forehead. Gently, Kyoya felt her hips and the slight bump that was starting to protrude around Haruhi's middle. _How did I miss these signs myself? Didn't I become familiar with this area?_ Kyoya thought to himself. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow; surely someone in the clinic can help up figure out what to do next in terms of vitamins and other things. Till then let's have a light dinner, think you could help me?"

Haruhi nodded before they both stood up and went back to the kitchen. Haruhi showed him how to use the rice cooker again and then started the miso soup. She nibbled on a rice cracker as she waited for the food to be ready. During this, Kyoya pulled out his phone and decided to play some music on his phone. He chose a slow one and walked up to Haruhi, "May I have this dance Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled at him before putting her hand in his. Kyoya pulled her close and they started dancing in the kitchen. They both enjoyed the quiet moment to themselves. They knew that the peace and happiness that they clung to at the moment would soon change drastically. The world didn't have a heart when it came to public figures and scandalous actions such as getting a "commoner" pregnant. Haruhi and Kyoya had learned that through watching Tamaki's family, although Tamaki's mother was far from being "commoner" status. Soon they would have to face the world together and soon they would have to deal with the consequences of their love. Until then, they clung to each other and decided to live in that moment. When the song ended, Kyoya leaned in and kissed her. After he leaned into her ear, "I love you Haruhi Fujioka, and I could never imagine a life without you."

"I love you too Kyoya," Haruhi whispered into his ear. She kissed him again and clung to him. She just felt like she needed him then, she needed him to kiss her senseless and she needed reassurance. She needed the reassurance that their love was pure, and that he wasn't going to think that she was the person that was about to ruin his life. She knew that was how the media was going to spin it, and she knew she had to be prepared to hear it. However, if the person that loved her and was in this with her could let her know that wasn't the case, Haruhi was sure that she could make it through.

Kyoya kissed her again before turning around and turning off the stove and rice cooker. He then picked her up. Haruhi squeaked a little surprised, but wrapped her legs around his middle and held onto his neck. Kyoya kissed her neck as he carried her to her bedroom. Haruhi moaned as she felt the sensation of his kisses. Kyoya paused briefly at her door to close it and lock the door. Then he walked to the bed and laid her down on it. He saw her form and noticed the subtle changes that already were starting to occur. Her breasts were slightly bigger, her hips had just barely started to get that feminine curve, and there was a small bump that was starting to protrude. He lifted her nightgown off of her and gently kissed her lips before moving down to the changing areas with his own lips. "Haruhi, you're body is already starting to change. Here and here." He kissed each of her breasts and she moaned, feeling sensitive in that area. Kyoya palmed them a little as he moved his lips further down to her hips. He kissed it, making a line from one end to the other and then he planted a kiss on the small bump. "You're still so beautiful. You know that right?"

Haruhi didn't answer but looked at Kyoya through eyes that were glazed over with love and lust. Kyoya smiled and started to remove his own clothes when Haruhi sat up and stopped him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him and then unzipped his pants, soon leaving them both in their underwear. She took his hands and intertwined them as she kissed him again. She felt the heat of their bodies pressed together and she just enjoyed the sensation. Kyoya smiled and slowly leaned her back onto the bed. He rolled her over so that they were facing each other, and while he kept one hand intertwined, he allowed the other hand to explore her now-changing body. He slowly traced her face, the curve of her neck, and the now-apparent curve of her hips. He ran his fingers in a circle like motion over her breasts and leaned his head down to suck on one and then switch to the other. Kyoya felt Haruhi arch into his touch, moaning. He then ran his finger again in a circle like motion over her panties before hooking a finger in the band and pulling them off. He traced circles on her entrance before delving two fingers inside her and watching her arch her back further.

Kyoya smiled at her and pulled her closer with the arm that still had their hands intertwined. Slowly, he started to pump in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clitoris. Haruhi started to shake a little and Kyoya felt her walls clamping down on his fingers. "K-Kyoya..!" Haruhi gasped out as she felt her orgasm ready to rip through her.

"Cum Haruhi," Kyoya whispered to her. He quickened his movements as he felt her let go. Moving his fingers out of her, she moaned, feeling the loss of him. She gasped as she came down from her high and soon felt Kyoya turn her on her back. He had pulled off his boxers and was in between her legs. Slowly, he plunged into her and then began to pick up the pace. He kissed her and nipped at her neck as he got faster. Soon he felt Haruhi become ready again and he quickened enough to push them both over the edge. Kyoya collapsed next to her as he started to calm down. He pulled the blanket over them and held her close, resuming to tracing circle over her body until they both were overwhelmed with exhaustion and passed out in each others' arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as the lovers had fallen asleep, Ranka had just come home. He walked in to see two pairs of shoes, a kitchen with barely-ready food, and two positive pregnancy tests on the table. He walked up to Haruhi's door and tried to open it. When he couldn't open the door, he backed away sadly. He could always ask his daughter about the evidence in the living room when her and whoever was in there with her woke up. After all, it was in the middle of the night by now. If those tests were hers, then she needed her rest and little stress. He took one last look at the door and then at the two tests on the table; _Kotoko, please give me strength to talk to our daughter and that man tomorrow morning._ With that he solemnly walked into his own room and shut the door.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruhi awoke with a start. She felt the nausea rush over her and she quickly detangled herself from Kyoya before running to the bathroom. Emptying the little contents of her stomach into the toilet, she leaned back against the wall, "This is only the start…"

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he entered the bathroom. He had awoken when she pulled away from him. He had figured this was where she was going, but he still wanted to make sure she was okay.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine Kyoya. I think this is just the start of morning sickness." She stood up and moved to the sink to brush her teeth. Then she heard her stomach rumbled and blushed, "Amazing, I just threw up the little I ate and now I'm hungry? What a contradiction…"

Kyoya smiled, "Well, we didn't have dinner. Here's your nightgown. We can probably just reheat some of it, but the rice probably needs to be remade."

Haruhi blushed as she took the nightgown and pulled it on. She totally forgot that she had fallen asleep naked. When she was dressed they headed to the kitchen to resume re-making their dinner. She emptied out the rice cooker and put new rice and water into it. Kyoya merely stirred the miso and turned back on the stove. He offered her the rice crackers as they waited for their food to heat up. That's when Haruhi noticed something, a third pair of shoes sitting right next to their own. Then she remembered not only the half-ready meal sitting in the kitchen, but the two _positive_ pregnancy tests out on the table. She gasped, putting her hands over her face, "Oh no…"

Kyoya looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Haruhi turned and looked at Kyoya, "There is no way my dad didn't walk through here and not see that someone was here or the two positive pregnancy tests on the table." She answered him, feeling anxious.

Kyoya pulled her into a hug, "You were going to have to tell him eventually. It is unfortunate that he had to see the evidence before speaking to us directly, but now we know that he at least knows you're pregnant."

Haruhi sighed and leaned into him, "I just need to calm down and take it a moment at a time. It just seems to be happening really fast…"

Kyoya kissed the top of his head, "I know, and time will only continue to get faster. So this is why I need you especially to calm down. It isn't good for you to be this stressed." He rocked her gently before continuing, "We need to discuss when we're going to tell the Host's; after all they are our friends. Not to mention you'll start to show later and no one can hide that from anyone."

Haruhi relaxed a little in his arms, "I know, but can we think about it after we talk to the doctors and my dad? Please? I don't think I can handle Tamaki or the twins jumping on me."

Kyoya laughed at the image of those three going crazy. He knew that they were most likely were going to go crazy once they found out they were dating, but now they had two very big things to tell them. He rocked her a bit till the beeping from the rice cooker broke their silence. He let her go in order to start putting the meal together. He pulled out the plates and bowls before serving themselves. Kyoya carried each set into the other room with the table as Haruhi picked up the two tests and discarded them into the trash since they weren't needed anymore. Sitting down they silently said thanks for the meal and started eating.

"Do you think this is going to be okay on your stomach?"

"Well, I think it will be. The smell doesn't make me feel sick unlike whatever was on the table yesterday. That was a surprise," Haruhi answered, giggling a little. It felt better that she could laugh a little. While she was worried, she felt like Kyoya was right when it came to not worrying. If she stressed, it could create health complications for her. Haruhi took a bite of plain rice, "What time is it anyway?"

Kyoya looked at the clock that was over her head, "It's nearly seven in the morning. We probably woke up around six."

Haruhi nodded before looking at her father's door, "I wonder what time dad got home last night? I wonder if he'll be sleeping all day..."

"He probably will be awake soon. After all, if he did see what was out here when he got home, he probably tried to open your door. I locked it though, remember?" Kyoya answered as he took another bite of rice.

"Yes, and I'm very glad that you did. If he had opened it, he would've seen us both in bed together!" Haruhi answered, shuddering at the image of her father walking in on them naked.

Kyoya nodded and was about to say something when they heard the door behind Kyoya open. Out came a tired Ranka, who saw Kyoya and Haruhi sitting at the table sharing a meal. He looked at both of them before sitting down at the head of the table, "So…I think we all know what I saw on the table last night when I got home. Also, I would like to hear from both of you what is going on." Ranka looked from Kyoya to his daughter, who looked a little pale.

"Well Ryoji-san, as you saw last night, Haruhi and I are going to be having a child together," Kyoya answered as he turned to him and bowed his head a little. While Kyoya was terrified of Ranka, he knew that Ranka's reaction would be less severe than his father's. He knew that he had to discuss this with both parents though; he would soon be a father too after all, and if this were to happen to his child…well, Kyoya would want to know too.

Ranka was silent for a moment before he turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked down at the table before looking at her dad. She saw him sitting there with a serious look on his face, waiting for her to explain a little further. "Dad, I…forgot to take my pill and Kyoya and I have been dating for awhile. We just found out yesterday, and I didn't mean for you to find out like that dad. Also, I want to keep this child. I know it won't be easy, but nothing else feels right."

When she finished, Haruhi felt a hand touching her cheek. She hadn't realized she had been crying until Ranka leaned over and wiped her tears, "No matter what the circumstances Haruhi, I don't like seeing you cry. You know that I will always be here for you, but I'm concerned for your future. You do realize what having this child means right? Kyoya is a rich man from a well-known wealthy family, and the media will do anything for a quick buck. Since you are both so young, I can only imagine how they will tell others about you. You will become a public figure purely by association if this gets out. Not to mention your future plans…" Ranka looked at his daughter, trying to gauge her reaction to his questions. Her brown eyes were full of emotions though, and that just made it harder for him to talk about the endless negative things that could happen to his daughter if she decided to have this child. He smiled gently at her, "But if you are insistent that this is what you want, I will stand behind you and help in any way I can. A baby is a blessing if it was born out of love."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she moved closer to her dad and hugged him. She was crying, a mix of sad and happy tears, but she was glad to hear those words from him. It was what she needed to hear, because other than Kyoya, he was the most important man in her life. Ranka put his hands around his daughter and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. He whispered phrases like "Everything is going to be fine" and "Don't cry" into her ear. When Haruhi finally did calm down enough, Ranka turned back to Kyoya, "You better take care of her Kyoya. This is your child too, and now you both are going to have to grow up fast."

Kyoya smiled at him, "I would have it no other way. I fully intend to take care of both of them. Just like Haruhi, I apologize from keeping you in the dark about our relationship. She kept it a secret mostly for my benefit because as you said earlier, I am a rich man from a wealthy well-known family. I know that this can no longer be a secret with the route we are about to take. Please understand why we did what we did and thank you for your support now." Kyoya bowed his head for a second before looking back up at Ranka.

Ranka smiled at him, "You're going to be a father and a part of this family now Kyoya. I understand why you kept it from me, but now you've got some important things to start doing. Has Haruhi even been to a doctor yet?"

Haruhi backed away from her father and shook her head, "We were going to do that today. We don't know how far along I am yet."

Kyoya nodded, "I intend to take her to my family's clinic. There should be one near here. You are more than welcome to come with us Ranka-san."

Ranka looked at Kyoya in contemplation, "Are you sure?"

Kyoya nodded, "You are going to be the grandfather after all, and Haruhi might want someone else there too. Within the last twenty four hours she's been really stressed. Maybe seeing you actively involved can help alleviate some of that stress."

Ranka looked over at Haruhi who was looking between the two, waiting to hear her dad's answer. She was relieved when he nodded, "Alright, I'll go get ready. You two just finish eating and then get ready to go too." With that Ranka stood up and walked back into his room, shutting the door.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on the table. She wasn't particularly hungry anymore, she had been way too nervous to tell her father that she was pregnant. She could only imagine what telling Kyoya's father was going to be like. "…Haruhi? I know you're probably coming down from a nervous state, but please eat. At least finish the soup. You're not feeding just yourself anymore you know."

Haruhi removed her head from the table before finishing the last of her soup. When she finished that she walked to her room. She didn't need to tell Kyoya to follow her, she felt him following. When they shut the door to her room, Haruhi turned around and hugged him, "I was so afraid."

"Haruhi, your father loves you. All he wants to do is see you happy," Kyoya answered as she hugged him back. "Now let's get dressed."

Haruhi nodded as she looked through her closet. She didn't feel like wearing pants, and so she settled for a summer type dress in the end. It was a light orange and fell to her knees. She knew that it was probably better than the clothes that would eventually become too small for her. Once she was dressed, she looked over to Kyoya who was pulling out clothes from under her bed. "Seems like the extra set of clothes you've been keeping here has worked out to your benefit."

He smiled at her before slipping on the blue shirt and jeans. Finally getting dressed, they went out and saw Ranka waiting for them. "Ready to go?" They nodded as they made their way to the door, slipped on their shoes, and walked to the nearby clinic. "Wow! I didn't know your family owned the one closest to our house!"

"My family owns most of the hospitals in this area. However, it is convenient to have it this close to your house," Kyoya explained as they walked through the sliding glass doors.

The nurses and doctors were walking past them everywhere as Kyoya walked straight up to the front desk receptionist, "Hi may I-Oh! Ohtori-san, how can I be of assistance today?" The receptionist looked at Kyoya curiously, after all, it wasn't everyday that the owners themselves stopped by!

Kyoya smiled at him, "Hi, I'm here to meet with a Dr. Takano. I don't have an appointment, but I know she's here today."

The receptionist smiled, "I see, well, she isn't busy. If you go straight down this hallway, her office is on the right hand side, room number 108."

Kyoya smiled, "Thank you, and I would appreciate it if you could keep my appearance and business here to yourself."

"O-of course sir!"

Kyoya nodded to him before motioning for Haruhi and Ranka to follow him. They walked up the corridor and stopped at the designated room. Kyoya knocked, and upon hearing permission to enter, all three walked inside. A woman about 5' 4" sat at the desk, her blue eyes looked at him questioningly as she pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Oh Ohtori-san! It's nice to see you, how may I help you?" She looked at him confused, because Kyoya obviously wouldn't need advice from her-a OB/GYN doctor.

Kyoya smiled at her, "Hi Takano-san. I have a little bit of a favor to ask of you. I have a girlfriend here who thinks she is pregnant. She has taken the at home tests and she has gotten a positive result on both. However, if that is the case, we would like to know how far along she is."

Dr. Takano nodded and motioned to the three chairs in front of her desk. "We can surely do that. First though, I want to run my own pregnancy test. Here, take this cup into the bathroom across the hall and fill it. Give it to a nurse after." She handed the blue cup to Haruhi and watched her leave.

Kyoya sat down and looked at her, "Thank you for being understanding Takano-san. Also, I hope you realize the delicate situation this creates for us. I do hope you consider this matter a private one and do not talk to others about this." Kyoya looked at her seriously.

"I appreciate the warning, but the confidentiality of my patients always comes first. Your secret is safe with me. I'm guessing you wish to keep it then?"

"Yes."

Dr. Takano nodded before hearing the door open, "Oh, you're finished. Come on back in. Now we can talk. Haruhi, when do you think you had your period last?"

Haruhi looked at the doctor, "I think it was the first week of May sometime. I really can't remember…"

Dr Takano smiled, "That's okay, and it's a start at least." Dr. Takano took out a calendar, "Does the fourth sound right?" Haruhi nodded, looking at the calendar that the doctor had set out before them. "Well…today is June 22nd so I think it's safe to say that you are on your 7th week and just around two months. It makes sense if you just started feeling morning sickness now since that usually happens around this time. I estimate the time you'll be ready to give birth to be sometime in January, probably early January. Is there anything else you've been feeling?"

Haruhi looked at the doctor before shaking her head, "Just tired."

"That sounds normal. Now Haruhi, have you ever been to a gynecologist before?" Dr. Takano asked as she wrote notes.

"Not since the beginning of my freshman year. With Dr. Takahashi," Haruhi answered, her face going slightly red.

"Okay. I'll see if I can get those medical records soon. Until then, do you mind if we go into an examination room and talk there? Just you and me?" Dr. Takano asked as she continued to write.

"Um…sure," Haruhi answered as she stood up.

Dr. Takano looked at the two men, "You just wait here. I'm going to do a quick check up with Haruhi and then do an ultrasound. When we're ready for that, I'll call you in."

Kyoya leaned back into his chair and looked at Ranka, "One step at a time…However, I am not looking forward to speaking with my father. He…he may disown me, and I haven't the heart to tell Haruhi that. I know I am more than capable of creating a name for myself if that does happen, but I feel like I need to confide in you. I know these months to come won't be easy. Haruhi will enter her second year of high school in April, and I will be a senior then. I have plans, and they will work, but I just need you to know in case anything goes wrong. I don't know much about survival in a world where money isn't easily accessible, and if I do get disowned I have my own share of money that I've been saving up. However, I don't know what it takes to live off of that alone. If it comes down to that, will you help me figure it out Ranka-san?"

Ranka looked at Kyoya and felt for him. Kyoya knew what the consequences were and didn't even flinch when he told Haruhi it was her decision. He didn't do what most scared teenage boys did, he didn't ask Haruhi to give the child up or abort it. Even with everything that would be against him, Ranka could see that Kyoya truly did love Haruhi, no matter what the circumstances. Ranka knew that children had a tendency of coming at the least convenient time. However, that was another story for a later time. He smiled at the man who would soon become family, "If you get disowned, feel free to come to me for help. I believe that you are fully capable of being a man to reckon with when you actually do enter the business world. Until then, I wouldn't mind helping you and Haruhi. You let me know what you need from me."

Kyoya smiled and nodded, "I appreciate it Ranka. I really do."

Dr. Takano poked her head through the door, "We're going to run an ultrasound real quick. I'm just doing it to make sure the timing is right. Do both of you want to come see?"

Both nodded before getting up and following the doctor into the exam room. Haruhi was sitting up slightly on the examination table. There was a blanket across her lap and her dress was pushed up just enough to expose her stomach. Haruhi smiled at them as the doctor moved closer with the machines and gel. Kyoya and Ranka both situated themselves on either side of her as the doctor set up the machine and applied the cold gel on her lower stomach. She gently pressed it a small piece of equipment on her stomach and a picture appeared on the screen. It was small, but a very small object appeared on the screen. Haruhi gasped as she looked at the screen and then looked at Kyoya. The doctor smiled at both of them, "It looks like the timing was correct and everything looks normal. We'll run the blood samples and check to make sure everything comes back normal, considering your history I doubt there is anything to worry about. I'll send you home with a list of vitamins and things to eat and not eat too. We can make an appointment again for ten weeks from now." With that, Dr. Takano cleaned off the gel and told Haruhi she could lower her dress. She smiled at them as she pulled pamphlets out of a drawer before walking out of the room, leaving them to their own devices.

Haruhi got off the table and motioned towards the door, "Shall we?" They both nodded in agreement before walking out of the room and back to the front desk. Kyoya paid and made another appointment for Haruhi before walking out of the clinic. All three walked home in comfortable silence, just thinking about what errand they ran that day. When they got home, Haruhi yawned a little, "I think I might go and take a nap. I'm really tired…"

Kyoya leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You go take that nap. I've got a couple of errands I need to run anyway. I'll be back later tonight. However…" Kyoya picked Haruhi up and walked her into her bedroom. He laid her down upon the bed and laid down next to her, "I will stay here till you fall asleep." He let her curl up next to him and he gently stroked her back. Soon he heard her breathing calm and knew she was asleep. He slowly separated himself from her and left the room. Later they could cuddle, but for now he needed to do some things.

When he walked out of the bedroom, Kyoya saw Ranka drinking a cup of tea. "Are you working tonight Ranka-san?"

"No, I decided to take today off. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, she did pass out pretty fast when she laid down. I'm going to run some errands and be back later. Ranka-san, please call me if anything happens and I'll come right away," Kyoya told him as he slipped on his shoes. Nodding his head to Ranka one more time, he slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

Later that day, Kyoya returned to the apartment. He had a small suitcase with some of his clothes inside, which made Ranka give him a confused look. "No, I haven't talked to my father yet, but I didn't want to be away from Haruhi for very long," Kyoya explained.

"Well Kyoya, you know you're practically family now. However, it will take some getting used to. I'm not used to having anyone else here anymore, besides Haruhi," Ranka answered. He stretched a bit, "She hasn't woken up yet. I think I'm going to go out for awhile, this has been a long day and I need to do some thinking outside of the house. Take care of her." With that he got up and within twenty minutes he had changed and was walking out the door.

After Ranka left, Kyoya walked into Haruhi's room with his suitcase. He placed it against a wall and then went to lie down on the bed. He moved the comforter from around her and curled up next to her. She groaned lightly in her sleep and looked at Kyoya, "Kyoya?"

He smiled at her, "You've been asleep for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired, but I guess not feeling nauseous is a plus," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Kyoya smiled and kissed her again. How was this woman so strong? How had he been lucky enough to find her, the one that brought out the best in him? "Kyoya…?"

"Hmm…?"

Haruhi looked at him and smiled, "I said, would you like to play a little? The cosplays that you got, they won't fit me soon and…well…" Haruhi shifted a little on the bed, "I want to do something for you…you've been so supportive."

"I wouldn't mind playing a little, but only if you're up for it. Of course I'm supportive, I will be the father of your child," Kyoya reminded her.

Haruhi smiled before kissing him again and getting out of bed. She went to the door and locked it, "Close your eyes, no peeking." Kyoya closed his eyes as he heard Haruhi rummage through the closet. He wondered which one she would choose, probably knowing that she would choose a dress cosplay. "You can open them now!"

Kyoya opened his eyes to see Haruhi in a typical black and white maid costume, white knee high socks, and a black collar that had a short leash attached too. She smiled at him, "Thank you for being patient Kyoya-sama! I'm sorry if I made you wait longer than necessary. Is there anything you need from me?"

Kyoya sat up and leaned against the headboard, "Yes, this room is a mess. I would like you to clean it."

Haruhi smiled, "Oh I see! Do you just want the clothes picked up?"

Kyoya smirked; Haruhi knew how to play when she wanted to, "Yes." Haruhi smiled at him before she went and picked up the piles of clothes. However, Kyoya noticed when she bent over- she wasn't wearing any panties. His eyes widened as he realized this and felt tightness in his pants. Shifting, he waited until she had it all in a corner to give her the next order, "Haruhi, come here."

She nodded and walked up to him, "Yes Kyoya-sama?"

Kyoya got a hold of the end of that short leash and pulled her close to him, "You know that you're required to wear underwear. It's a basic dressing code."

Haruhi blushed, "Sir, I wasn't able to find a pair that wouldn't show through the material. I apologize if you saw anything unsightly." She looked up at him from between her eyelashes.

"On the contrary, I saw something pleasant that I want," Kyoya answered as he kissed her and let his arms snake around to her butt. He squeezed it roughly and pulled her closer to him.

"S-sir!" Haruhi said in mock horror.

"Shh…now go lay down on the bed," Kyoya ordered as he released her.

Haruhi obeyed and laid down on her back. Kyoya smirked as he crawled up to her. He roughly massaged her breasts through the flimsy material and watched as Haruhi moaned. Agonizingly slow, he moved one hand from her breast to under her dress. He looked at her and then plunged two fingers inside. Haruhi cried out, bucking her hips forward to meet his fingers. "Uh-uh, you can't cum just yet. You can't till I say so." He moved his fingers out and then situated his face in between her legs before he started to lick. She groaned again, trying to buck forward, but couldn't because Kyoya had one hand on her waist, which held her in place. He felt her starting to quiver when he stopped again. Haruhi moaned as she felt the frustration that had built inside her.

Kyoya sat up right and tugged on the leash, making her sit up. He looked at her, "Undress me." She nodded and pulled his shirt off and then unzipped his pants. She pulled them off slowly, before seeing his member spring forward. She took her hand and gently touched it experimentally before stroking it gently. She leaned forward and took a tentative lick up the shaft before pushing him into her mouth. She slowly moved her head up and down the shaft, occasionally stopping to lick. When Kyoya felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he told her to stop, "Get on your hands and knees facing away from me."

Haruhi nodded, "As you wish Kyoya-sama." She then turned away from him and flashed him her butt as she got on her hands and knees. Kyoya crawled up to her and entered her from behind. Haruhi moaned, the sudden impalement made her twitch already. Kyoya had really worked her up previously. At first he was agonizingly slow with his thrusts before he started to move faster. It wasn't long before Haruhi started to quiver, but she remembered Kyoya's command. She was about to ask permission when she just lost her senses as Kyoya thrust into her again. She cried out and collapsed. Kyoya pulled out of her and rolled her over, "Uh-oh, you came before you were told to. Naughty, naughty. I'm still not done with you."

He pulled her up and put her on top of him, "I want you to keep going. Don't forget to ask permission this time." Kyoya held her hips and guided her rhythm for awhile. Soon though, he just held her hips in place and thrust from his laying position. Haruhi moaned and bit his shoulder. She had become overly sensitive it seems, for she was almost ready again. She turned to Kyoya and gave him a lusty look, "Kyoya-sama, I'm about to…about to cum…may I ?"

Kyoya smirked as he pulled the leash, pulling her face close to him, "Yes." He slowed a little bit and then picked the pace up, slamming the sensitive spot inside her over and over again. He felt her quiver and that sent him over the edge. He groaned as he felt his own orgasm rip through him and felt Haruhi jerk a little as she experienced her own.

Haruhi collapsed on top of him, still throbbing a bit inside. She groaned as Kyoya unsheathed himself from her. Kyoya lazily reached around her and pulled her close, "Haruhi, I love you so much."

Haruhi looked up at him, "I love you too." She kissed him again before pulling away and taking off the costume. After that she settled in against him again. She was tired, but she still wanted to be awake. Haruhi snaked her arms around him and started to massage his shoulders. Even in his relaxed state, she could feel the knots that had been forming.

Kyoya groaned and looked at her through hooded eyes, "Haruhi…"

Haruhi smiled, "Kyoya, you've been so calm and cool. I know you're the cool type and that you've admitted to be being scared, but you need to start letting me know more about how you're feeling. We're in this together right?"

Kyoya kissed her; he didn't want her thinking about him in this situation. Stress had a tendency to cause unnecessary health problems, and he didn't want her to stress over what might happen to him. He could handle it, but it was still great to know that Haruhi wanted to be there for him too. Kyoya knew that it's important in any relationship to share these feelings. "Haruhi, don't worry about me. I appreciate your concern, and yes, we are in it together. However, I promise that I will not leave you in the dark about anything that concerns my feelings. That being said, I am terrified to tell my father, but I don't want to think about it." Kyoya ended the conversation there, hoping that she would give up on it.

"Can I come with you to tell your father?"

"I'd rather you not. I know we were both there talking with your father, but my father has a tendency to get violent and say things that are not tasteful."

Haruhi sighed, "I guess it can't be helped, you know your family better than I ever would. However, when do we tell the Hosts? I know we'll both be there."

"I was thinking of cancelling club when we get back on Monday. We need to tell them, because I can't be with you every second during school. You're with the twins the most, so I think it's better if someone was there to help you if you need it. Soon though, you won't be able to hide behind those boy uniforms Haruhi. As I pointed out last night, your body is changing," Kyoya stated as his hand flitted to those changing areas.

Haruhi caught his hand and held it, "Please don't tell me I have to wear those awful yellow dresses. They just don't seem like something I can pull off."

"I think you'd look beautiful in anything, but I also think you won't have to worry about wearing a uniform once the school knows. It may be rare, but pregnancy while in high school still tends to happen among us wealthy people. It's decided then though, I will cancel club when we get back from the weekend and we'll tell them."

Haruhi nodded and kissed him, she was beginning to feel sleepy again. She curled up in Kyoya's waiting arms and it wasn't long before they both were asleep. Other matters could be dealt with later.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monday came all too soon for both of them. Haruhi and Kyoya had been trying to figure out how they were going to tell them. They were trying to anticipate their reactions- they already knew that Tamaki was going to freak out, they knew the twins would probably follow suit, but Hunny and Mori…they were a different story. They might be shocked, but Kyoya and Haruhi felt like the two might be calmer. Kyoya guessed that they might have figured something out, but he couldn't be too sure. Regardless, Haruhi and Kyoya were both in the club room early sitting on the couch. She leaned against him and held his hand. She closed her eyes, enjoying the silence of the room for the time being. When Kyoya had announced at lunch that the club would be closed to everyone except its members, most people gave him confused looks. Kyoya had smiled and told them tomorrow they would be open again, but they needed an extra day to plan. Everyone accepted that answer, but Haruhi knew that peace at Ouran High School wouldn't last long.

Sighing, she heard the door to the Third Music Room open and Haruhi snapped her eyes open. Slowly, the Hosts walked in. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at the two of them while they set down their bags in the corner. Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori were all caught up in a discussion as they walked in behind the twins. However, when they realized the tense atmosphere coming from the two sitting on the couch the conversations stopped. Everyone gathered around the couch and looked at them curiously. Haruhi shifted a little, letting go of Kyoya's hand, "Hey everyone."

Kaoru was the first one to answer her, "Hey Haruhi, are you feeling better? Did you figure out what was making you feel so bad?"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "I'm glad you mentioned that…" She shifted again and looked at Kyoya for encouragement. He nodded to her and was about to say something when Tamaki interrupted.

"Oh my, are you deathly ill? Do you have some type of illness Haruhi? You're not dying are you?" Tamaki asked as he rushed up to Haruhi and looked at her closer, "You do seem tired and pale…"

Haruhi sighed and pushed Tamaki away from her, "No, I'm not deathly ill. In fact, it is only a temporary state that will go away eventually. You guys remember how I have a boyfriend now right?"

"Did he do something to you? I know he left all those naughty hickeys on you so many times!" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi blushed, "Tamaki-senpai, please calm down! Look it's not as bad as you think. Now if you would please calm yourself-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you Haru-chan?" Hunny asked from Mori's lap. He looked at her with his wise brown eyes, the ones that most people didn't acknowledge since Hunny acted like a child. He looked up at her and asked again, "You and your boyfriend are having a child?"

Haruhi blushed and looked at all of them, "Yes. That is what I wanted to tell you. Last week when I got sick, it wasn't because I had a cold or the flu. It's because my body is going through changes…it's because I am pregnant, and you guys…I'm keeping this child. I also wanted to share with you who the father is. I know this is all so much for you guys to take in, but I guess there was no way I could hide this anymore. K-"

Kyoya stopped her and stood up, now addressing the Host Club, "I am the father of the child and Haruhi's boyfriend. I apologize for hiding it from you, because I know that you love both of us very much. Please know that I was the one who asked Haruhi to keep it a secret. You know the position I'm in with my family, and I hope you understand that because of that I couldn't be open with you all."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and Kyoya, "…you're serious? This isn't some type of joke is it? Kyoya, do you know what this means for both of you?" He looked at them with concerned violet eyes; he wasn't sure how to express his concern, not to mention the other half of him was freaking out. They were both his dear friends, and he just wasn't sure how to receive this information.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki, "I am very serious and this is no joke. Haruhi and I are very aware of what will happen when this gets out. For the moment though, we are only giving the information to you and Haruhi's father. Soon we will need to have a conversation with the customers of the Host Club and my father. However, we're waiting until Haruhi starts showing a bit more. For now, it is so subtle that people won't notice anything amiss."

The rest of the Host Club sat there for a second before the twins and Hunny rushed up to Haruhi and gave her a hug. They crowded around her and started to talk in a rush. "Calm down guys, please one at a time. I can't keep track of what you're saying."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "How long have you been dating Kyoya? That first hickey couldn't have been from the first time was it?"

Haruhi blushed, "No, we've been dating since mid/late April. By the time you had saw the hickey it had already been almost a month after the fact."

"You kept it a secret for that long?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"As Kyoya said, we had our reasons."

"How far along are you Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as he looked at her trying to guess.

"The doctor thinks I'm in my seventh week, just around two months. She thinks I'll have the baby sometime in January," Haruhi answered.

"Haru-chan, what are you going to do about school and stuff?" asked Hunny.

"I'm not sure yet. I still need to figure out a lot of things. As Kyoya has been telling me, I need to take it one day at a time. Too much stress is bad. I will figure it out though."

"Haruhi, is that uniform too tight, or getting to be too tight?" Kaoru asked.

She shifted, "It's not uncomfortably tight yet, but I think it will be soon. Why?"

"Well, because soon your clothes are going to have to be let out or you're going to need new ones. I bet Hikaru and I could let it out for you. At least until you find something else to wear when you're too big to fit into a school uniform."

Haruhi smiled at him, "If you want to. I would be very happy if you could let it out. Just so I could wear it for a few more weeks." She looked at them appreciatively; Haruhi thought that the reactions would be extreme, but they were surprisingly calm and supportive.

Kyoya took her hand in his, "I appreciate your support everyone. I'm glad that you don't think of our secrecy as betrayal."

"Of course we wouldn't! Kyoya, you're from one of the strictest families out of all of us. However, I am ashamed that Mommy would do something like this to our daughter!" Tamaki mock glared at him.

Haruhi blushed and Kyoya shook her head, "You're not her father, I'm not her mother, and she's not our daughter. We've been over this before." He laughed at his friend, "We thought you'd take it harder out of everyone Tamaki. You're surprisingly calm."

Tamaki looked at them, "While I am utterly shocked that you did something so out of character, I still want you to know you have my support. It's not going to be easy-and I can tell you that from personal experience." Tamaki looked at them sadly before smiling at them, "We can't focus on that of course! We are a family, regardless of blood ties. I still think we need to hold onto what is most important. Please feel free to call on any of us."

The rest of the Hosts nodded in agreement. Haruhi smiled at them, and she felt tears coming down her face. She laughed a little as she wiped them away. "Haru-chan?"

"I'm okay Hunny-senpai. I seem to be more emotional now…it's something I can't seem to control," Haruhi answered Hunny. She smiled at him while she continued to wipe her face, "I-I'm really happy. I don't know why, but I'm stressed about telling people. I don't know how people will react and I'm not used to being in the spotlight-but I will be in it soon and that scares me."

Kyoya pulled her to him and held her, "See, I told you everything would be fine." He found her hand and gave it a squeeze.

The Host Club members looked at the display of affection and shifted uneasily. Yes, they knew their two friends were together, but they had never seen the two ever hint at their relationship when everyone was present. However, it was still going to take some getting used to. Haruhi looked at them and blushed, "Are we making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry…it's just, now that you know…we don't have to hide it from you anymore."

"You don't have to hide it anymore. Us being uncomfortable is only because we didn't think of you and Kyoya in that way. I mean, when I thought about it once, Hikaru told me there was no way that it was possible," Kaoru explained. "Don't be ashamed of who you guys are together, we'll get used to it. We're going to have to deal anyway; you guys are going to be parents together. We're soon going to have a mini version of the two of you running around in the near future. By the way, when you find out the gender, can you let Hikaru and I know?"

Haruhi blushed, "I don't know when we'll find that out. Probably our next check up, but Kyoya and I haven't talked about if we want to know the gender or not."

She looked up at him questioningly, "We'll discuss that later." Kyoya didn't want to be making those kinds of decisions with their friends there. That was something that should be meant for when they were alone to discuss.

"Ah come on Haruhi! At least let us know!" Hikaru whined.

"Let Kyoya and I talk about it first," Haruhi answered. Just as Kaoru was about to ask what else they had planned for the day, the food arrived. The man set it up on the table closest to them before leaving. Haruhi looked at the food, "It's not the same as last time is it?"

"No, it's something very light. Don't worry Hunny-senpai, there is still cake," Kyoya answered as he got off the couch. Haruhi stood up after him and soon they were all putting food on their plates. Kyoya had made sure that only foods like rice, rice crackers, rice, fruits, vegetables, and a fruit cake were served. He wanted to keep it healthy and light since Haruhi had been getting nauseous pretty easily. Haruhi made a small plate before tentatively nibbling on bits of food. She wasn't feeling nauseous, but she didn't want to risk it. The others started to talk to her about some of her thoughts on things and they asked her what it was like to be in love with the Shadow King. Haruhi laughed and answered as honestly as she could.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Tamaki had walked off to a corner they could talk. "Your father isn't going to be happy Kyoya."

"I know this. I have no doubt in my mind that there will be consequences. I'm not even going to bring Haruhi with me when I talk to him. She doesn't have to be there to hear the words my father is going to say. They will never be truths anyway, because I am determined to do anything for Haruhi. She is an excellent influence, even if it sends me in a direction away from the one my father wants me to have. Tamaki…that day that I talk to my father, could you and the rest of the Hosts spend the day with her? If I leave her alone, she probably will worry. It's better if she had a distraction," Kyoya looked at his friend pleadingly. He knew that Tamaki wouldn't deny him, but he also knew that this was a big favor. He knew that when everything came out, some of the Host Club's family members might ask them to stay clear of the two of them because of fear of association.

"Haruhi and you mean the world to me mon ami. I wouldn't think of not doing anything to help you. Of course I will be there for her that day. Please let me know when you plan on doing it," Tamaki answered seriously as he put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Tamaki looked at Kyoya and tried to relay what words he couldn't say. He hoped that Kyoya knew that regardless of family obligations, he would find a way to help him to the best of his ability. He hoped that Kyoya understood that out of everyone, Tamaki understood what being born out of wedlock was like and that the world was a harsh place for the wealthy-even with their luxury.

Kyoya smiled, "Thank you, I will be sure to let you know."

"Hey boss, Kyoya, aren't you going to come enjoy the food?" Hikaru called out to them.

They smiled at each other before walking over to the group to join the conversation. For the moment, all was at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Haruhi and Kyoya had told the Host Club about their relationship and baby. Today was a weekend, and it was just Haruhi and her father hanging out at the house. Kyoya had told her that he had some things to attend to for awhile, but promised to be back as soon as he could. While Haruhi was an independent person at heart, she still found it hard to be away from Kyoya for long periods of time. She was beginning to depend on him for support and loved just being around him. However, she understood that the time apart was good for them too. Haruhi didn't want to develop a dependency problem, and besides, being pregnant didn't mean she couldn't do things for herself. So Haruhi had devoted her weekend to cleaning up the apartment, grocery shopping, homework, and sleeping.

Haruhi had just curled up on the couch as her father walked back into the living room, "Haruhi, are you sure you're going to be fine tonight?" Ranka was all dressed up and ready to go to work, however, he would not hesitate to stay if Haruhi asked him to. He remembered Kotoko always wanting him near when she was pregnant because she didn't want to be alone. Ranka always wondered if Haruhi would be the same way.

Haruhi looked up from her book, "I think I'll be fine for the small amount of time that you're gone. I'm probably just going to read and turn in early. Don't worry, dad. Have a good night at work and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay if you say so…" Ranka answered, still a little unsure. However, all she did was smile at him, so he took her word for it. Soon after Ranka had slipped on his shoes and left the apartment.

Haruhi turned back to her book and stretched out a bit. Some alone time would probably do her good anyway. She continued to read for a few hours until she hear the distinct sound of thunder. She jumped up with a start and heard it again. Haruhi started to freak out again as she scrambled around the apartment looking for a blanket and a place to hide out. Once she had the blanket, she wrapped it around herself and curled into a ball on the bed. She should've checked the weather forecast! Then she could have at least asked someone to spend the night with her. She started shaking as the sound became more frequent. Pulling a pillow over her head, she tried to drown the sound out.

During this fit of fear, Haruhi didn't notice Kyoya come into her room. He slipped inside and pulled off his soaked clothes before climbing in next to her, "Haruhi? There's no reason to be scared." He gently rolled her over and tried to get her to look at him.

When he finally did get her attention, she smiled at him, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya laughed and wiggled his way under the blanket, "You're safe Haruhi, and nothing is going to hurt you. I came over as soon as I saw the lightening from my window. Not to mention, Tamaki sent me a text making sure that you were okay. Seems he remembers that night he found out that you were afraid of lightening." Kyoya gently started to massage her back, trying to get her to stop being so tense.

Haruhi sighed and started to relax under his ministrations, "I'm glad you came though, because the thunder sounded really close." Another clap of thunder ripped through the room, and Haruhi clung to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at her, "What will it take to distract you from the lightening Haruhi? We could watch a movie, we can play a game, we can make a snack... is there anything that sounds good to you?" Haruhi shook her head and ducked into his chest again as the thunder happened again. "How about we just talk?"

Haruhi nodded, "I can't promise I'll be totally responsive, but talking is a welcome distraction."

Kyoya smiled, "So…the next time we go to the doctor's office, we'll be able to find out the sex of our child. Do you want to know?"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, "I'm indifferent. I'm curious to know, but I know I can wait if I have to. The twins are the ones that want to know. After all, they specifically researched when I could find out and everything. They really want to know. How about you?"

"I'm all for waiting if you think you can. However, we could come to a compromise where the doctor can tell Hikaru and Kaoru while we patiently wait to find out," Kyoya said as another clap of thunder sounded through the apartment.

Haruhi clung to him, letting the moment pass before responding, "I think that's the best solution. Ugh, do you know when this lightening will stop?"

"I think it's going to be on and off all night. Don't worry, I'm going to stay," Kyoya answered her as his hands started to roam a bit further. Haruhi shifted just enough to give him better access as his hands brushed her breasts. He noticed that the small buds were starting to bloom, and wondered how big they would get before she gave birth. He then moved down to her lower stomach and felt the bump that had become more prominent, he also wondered how long before Haruhi would start to really show. He needed to time telling his father just right. If it wasn't timed or planned right, Kyoya feared the worst. At the mere thought of having that conversation, Kyoya shivered. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, don't lie to me. Please, tell me," Haruhi insisted as she tugged on his arm.

Kyoya sighed and looked at her, "I'm just wondering how long it will be before you really start to show. I'm worried about putting you through the emotional experience of telling everyone about us and about our child. I am in no way ashamed or regret what we have done, but the ladies in the club might feel differently."

Haruhi laughed, "That's all? Kyoya, I can deal with catty women! Besides, the other Hosts would never allow a rude customer to stay. As far as when I'm really going to start to show, it differs from woman to woman. Considering that it's week nine and I am finally starting to be a little more prominent, I believe that by the time we have our next doctor's appointment, I will be showing to the point I can't hide it anymore. The twins have already told me that they think in the next two weeks they won't be able to let out my uniform anymore. The ladies have already started giving me dieting tips, but since I can't tell them just yet, I've had to tell them that I will keep that in mind…but Kyoya, are you sure that was all you were worried about. It seems unlike you to worry about something so trivial."

"Well can I not have trivial worries sometimes? Also, I never thought I would be able to hold you like this Haruhi, but here we are. We're about to be parents and I have the most amazing girl by my side."

Haruhi smiled at him before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, "You sure have a way with words Kyoya. Will you still think that way when I'm huge?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi on top of him. She was starting to look different to him. Her hair was slowly growing out longer, her skin had this glow to it, her breasts and hips were starting to take shape…even with those changes, Haruhi was still Haruhi. Kyoya cupped her face, "Haruhi, you could be huge the rest of your life and I'd still love you. You're smart and you're the only woman I know that can hold her own in an intellectual conversation with me. Honestly, I can't wait to let people know that you are with me-that we are going to be a family soon."

Haruhi leaned over his face, "I love you Kyoya." She kissed him as she felt Kyoya pull her closer to him. She felt his hands lift the nightgown and broke apart for a second to allow him to get it over her head. They kissed for awhile until Kyoya pushed her away. She sat there looking at him questioningly for a second before Kyoya pushed her on her back and he was on top of her. He looked at her for a second, taking in her different looks that he had begun to notice.

Kyoya kissed her again, "Haruhi, you're beautiful." He gently massaged her breasts, making sure that they hardened under his touch before he placed kisses around her breasts. He teased her with circles that he traced on her sides as he did this, causing her to shiver beneath him.

"Kyoya, don't be…don't be such a tease," Haruhi panted out as she felt him lick her nipple. She groaned at the touch, her body reacting to the simplest touch. She now had an overly sensitive body now and Kyoya never forgot that. He knew how to use it to his advantage. Soon he was kissing her stomach, moving his way down to the junction between her legs. Haruhi knew what was coming, but nothing could prepare her for Kyoya hooking his fingers in the elastic of her panties, pulling the pair upwards causing a slight friction, and then him pulling them down in a swift motion. She groaned as he kissed her mound while slipping two fingers inside her. He then began to move them in and out of her, allowing her to buck her hips. However, before letting her get to the point of orgasm, he stopped to let her calm down before restraining her hips and moving his face in between her legs. He started to lick the sensitive spot as he started to move his fingers once again.

Haruhi moaned; she was in pure ecstasy. The feel of his touch started to take a toll on her. Slowly, she felt herself building with the friction that Kyoya was creating. She attempted to buck her hips, to get him to send her over the edge and to stop delaying it already. However, it wasn't long before Haruhi started to shake, riding out her orgasm. With a cry, she collapsed on the bed. Kyoya withdrew from her and moved back to her lips. He leaned in and kissed her again. Haruhi looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, "Kyoya, you...inside. Now."

Kyoya was only too happy to oblige. He slid out of his boxers and slowly pushed into her. Haruhi groaned, tilting her hips upwards. Kyoya slowly started to move, thrusting in and out of her until he decided to pick up the pace. As he picked up the pace, he massaged her breasts and nipped at her neck. Haruhi moaned as she started to feel that familiar feeling come to her again. Kyoya groaned as he felt her tighten around him, he knew she was close so he started to go faster, preparing them both for the end. He groaned as he felt her let go and pulse around him, letting himself go too as he collapsed on her.

They both panted as they reclaimed their sense. Haruhi smiled at Kyoya who was laying on her chest. He leaned up and kissed her, "I love you too Haruhi." Just at that moment, a clap of thunder interrupted them, and instead of being scared, Haruhi snuggled into Kyoya's arms before they both fell asleep. The thunder wasn't something she had to worry about with Kyoya around.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haruhi sighed blissfully as she leaned back into the plush couch. Today was officially over, and now summer vacation had officially started. Kyoya had canceled the club so they could all rest, promising that they would have more events when they returned in the fall. Fall was also when Haruhi planned on telling everyone that she was pregnant. She and Kyoya had made that decision, because then Haruhi could rest during summer and not have to worry about the stress of finals and telling everyone. However, at the moment the Hosts were all gathered in the club room lazing about. Kyoya was on his laptop typing up notes; Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the couch opposite of her looking over their designs; Hunny was resting on Takashi's lap; and Tamaki was sitting next to her.

Haruhi looked down at her stomach-it had become more prominent now. She started wearing loose clothing again, like when she first had started at the high school. The girls still insisted that she could start a diet and gave her tips, but Haruhi continued to just be polite and tell them that she would keep that in mind. As far as timing goes, over a month had passed and in about three more weeks Haruhi would go see the doctor again. Haruhi was at twelve weeks, and the twins were excited to find out about the sex of their baby. When Haruhi and Kyoya told them that they get to know the sex before anyone else as long as they could keep the secret to themselves, the twins jumped at the chance. They were so excited, and even knowing it was going to be a few weeks away before they knew, it seems they were already busy drawing up designs for both sexes.

"Haruhi, are you tired?" Tamaki asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Huh? Yeah, finals made more tired than usual. Probably because of this one," Haruhi answered patting her stomach.

"At least you can rest during summer. Do you or Kyoya have any plans?"

"Not really…Kyoya and I talked about the beach, but we're not sure. I really just want a peaceful summer. I'm not opposed to a small group trip though," Haruhi answered thoughtfully.

Kyoya perked up from his laptop, "I was planning a trip out to the summer house, and if Haruhi is up for having everyone there we can go in the middle of our summer break. It was the only time that works for me, seeing as I have a few things to get in order before fall."

"Of course! I think that's the time that works best for Hikaru and me," Kaoru answered.

"It works for Mori and me," Hunny answered.

"Works for me too!" Tamaki answered with a big smile, "So it's been decided! In the middle of summer we're all going to the beach!"

All the Hosts nodded in agreement. They were now really excited for summer.

* * *

Three weeks later Haruhi, Ranka, and Kyoya were sitting in the doctor's office again. Haruhi is fifteen weeks now. At the moment, Haruhi had her dress up with a soft blanket across her legs. Dr. Takano was readying the machine and had just started to apply the gel to her now protruding stomach. Once done, Dr. Takano pressed the small piece of equipment onto Haruhi's stomach as a picture started to show up on the screen. All three looked at it while Dr. Takano started to point out to them the different body parts, "Here are the feet, hands, and the head. Everything looks perfectly normal. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Actually, we'd like you to find out and tell someone else. We want to wait, but our friends insist on finding out the sex. We'll give you their number so you can call them when we leave," Kyoya informed her.

"Oh okay…" Dr. Takano said as she fiddled around with the picture a little. She nodded before turning off the machine, wiping up the gel, and pulling Haruhi's dress down. "Everything looks great! The blood work came back and everything is normal. We can check back in five weeks, always call if you have any questions. I'll see you around." Dr. Takano then handed them a picture of the ultrasound before exiting the room. Haruhi held the picture in her hands, looking at it. Even though she was big now, she still couldn't believe that there was an actual baby inside her. Seeing a picture of what was inside her…it made it more real.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked as he offered his hand to her.

Haruhi placed her hand in Kyoya's hand and pulled him to her, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya smiled at her, "I know Haruhi. It's amazing isn't it?" He placed his other hand on her stomach, "This is our child." He leaned over and kissed her, forgetting that Ranka was in the room.

Ranka blushed; this was one of the few times that he had seen them like that. Usually he saw them kiss briefly, but he felt the waves of emotion coming off of them. He knew they obviously had kissed, they were about to have a child! Still, it was weird to see his daughter kiss a man in front of him.

When they pulled away, they were smiling at each other. Haruhi blushed, realizing her father was there to see them kiss, but didn't make any excuses for it. Scooting to the edge of the table, Kyoya helped her down before they all exited the room. After walking down the corridor, Kyoya talked to the receptionist at the desk. Once he had paid and set another appointment, all three left and made the short walk back to the apartment.

Once inside, Haruhi made her way to her bed. She needed to lie down for a bit before doing anything else. Kyoya followed her to the bedroom to make sure she was situated before he went out to sit with Ranka. Ranka was at the table looking at the ultrasound picture, "Kyoya…do you have any plan yet?"

Kyoya shifted a bit before settling in and whispered, "I do, and slowly everything will be revealed. I am planning on telling my dad the week before summer ends. He has been away on business and when he gets back my dad requires all his sons to meet with him one by one. When that happens I will discuss things with him, but be prepared-I might end up living here with you. My father doesn't take too well to someone defying him."

"You didn't defy him," Ranka answered, placing his hand over Kyoya's.

"That's not how he'll see it. I slept with someone and got them pregnant-not to mention that the woman doesn't hold any benefit for my family. I love Haruhi, but that's how my father will see it," Kyoya answered in a whisper. He didn't want Haruhi to wake up and hear this. "Also Ra-Ryoji-san, I have something I have been meaning to ask you."

Ranka perked up, including now, Kyoya had used his legal name only four times. Curiously, he tilted his head, "Yes?"

"Haruhi and I are both about to become parents. We both intend to take responsibility for this and I know technically this is supposed to happen before everything else-but once I tell my father and everything goes down…I wish to ask Haruhi to marry me, but only with your blessing," Kyoya answered, looking at Ranka with a serious look in his eyes.

Ranka smiled, "Of course you have my blessing! I want Haruhi to be happy, and if that is with you…I couldn't think of anyone better for her. You are welcome in my family."

Kyoya returned the smile, he was so lucky to at least have Ranka on his side. He was such a terrific father, and if anything, Kyoya hoped that he could be like Ranka. "Thank you Ranka-san…"

Ranka patted Kyoya on the back before handing him the picture, "You're going to start your own family Kyoya. You need to start making your own decisions." With that, Ranka stood up and went to his room. He had to keep a strong front for the two, but on the inside he couldn't believe that he just had a conversation with Kyoya about marriage. He sighed as he laid down on his bed, maybe Haruhi was on to something when it came to napping.

However, Kyoya was sitting at the table with the picture in his hand. He was relieved to hear Ranka say that he was welcome there. He was relieved that Haruhi was having an uncomplicated pregnancy. He knew he had a lot of things to be thankful for and a lot of people backing him up. Kyoya felt the time closing in on him though. After the summer trip to the beach, Kyoya knew that he was going to have to tell his father. He knew that it had to happen eventually.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haruhi had just successfully finished packing for the beach. Now all she was waiting for was the Hosts. They all decided to take four days off from what they were doing and have a leisurely drive to the summer house. Originally some wanted to fly, but Kyoya and Haruhi shut down that idea. Flying wasn't something Haruhi wanted to do when she was pregnant. She shivered at the idea before picking up her bag and moving it to the front door.

"Haruhi?" Ranka asked from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Have everything ready to go? Do you know when they're getting here?"

Haruhi moved into the living room and eased herself into a sitting position, "I think within the next ten minutes. I'm sure I have everything packed…if I forgot something I'm sure that we can easily go to the store and get it."

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted them. Ranka stood and helped Haruhi stand, "Don't go falling off cliffs this time, and be careful! I love you." He hugged her before letting her get the door.

"Ugh…Kyoya told you about that? Of course I'll be careful; I have a baby to protect! I love you too dad," Haruhi replied before going to the door.

Haruhi answered the door to see Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki dressed up in their summer gear. "Ready to go Haruhi?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Haruhi nodded before looking over her shoulder, "Bye dad! I'll be home in three days."

Just as Haruhi tried to pick up the bag, Tamaki swooped down and picked it up. "No heavy lifting for you! I can carry it to the car. Come, all the other Hosts are waiting at the beach house."

Haruhi gave Tamaki a confused look, "I thought we were all going together?"

"A change of plans Haru-chan! We're meeting Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya at the summer house. They wanted-" Hunny was explaining as Mori covered his mouth.

"They wanted…?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Nothing, they merely wanted to spruce the place up. Kyoya had to make sure everything was in top order before we got there," Mori answered before removing his hand from Hunny's mouth. Haruhi accepted the answer as they walked down the stairs and into the limo. She leaned back into the seat and prepared for the long ride to the beach.

* * *

After a half a day of traveling, Tamaki gently shook Haruhi awake. "Haruhi? We're just pulling up to the house."

Haruhi stretched a bit before fully waking up. She rubbed her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. When the car stopped, the driver came around and opened the door for them. All three men clambered out before Mori offered him her hand. She took it and slowly got out. As they walked up to the giant house, Haruhi enjoyed the serene view of the beach in the distance. Tamaki opened the door and walked into the darkly lit entrance, "Kyoya! Hikaru! Kaoru! Hmm…where did they go?"

Silence met his questioning voice, so Tamaki flicked the light switch and kept walking further into the house as the other's followed him. Tamaki kept calling out their names, until eventually they came to a huge open room. It was really dark, but Tamaki thought he saw figures in the darkness. Flipping the light switch, the room lightened up and revealed the decorations. "SURPRISE!" Kaoru, Kyoya, and Hikaru shouted as they jumped out from behind the pillar.

Haruhi smiled as she looked around the room. Pink and blue streamers hung from the walls and tables; food was laid out on the table; and there was a medium sized table that held gifts. Kyoya came up to her and kissed her, "Are you surprised princess?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up, it had been awhile since Kyoya had used that nickname and the fact that he used it in front of their friends made it even more special. She smiled at him as he went around her and hugged her from behind. She wasn't so big that they couldn't hug the normal way, but it was just more of a connection for the two. She leaned into his touch and patted his arms, "I'm surprised! What is all this?"

"It's your baby shower Haruhi! You're almost halfway there, and now we can give you something. You haven't prepared much for it item-wise right?" Hikaru asked as he came up to her.

"No…I guess you are right. This is beautiful you guys!" Haruhi answered.

"I'm glad you like it Haru-chan!"

"It was a long drive right? Let's eat!" Kaoru asked, already starting to pile food onto a plate.

Haruhi smiled as she untangled herself from Kyoya to go get food. Kaoru was right, even though she had slept most of the way she was hungry. Grabbing a plate, she started to load it with the assortment of food that was there. Kyoya made sure to keep it healthy since he constantly worried about her eating correctly while pregnant. Once she thought she had enough food, Haruhi sat down at an empty table. Slowly, the Hosts made sure to join her with their own plates full of food. They all settled in before casually talking. "So Haruhi, what have you been doing during summer break?" asked Kaoru.

"Resting mostly, but Kyoya takes me out sometimes."

"Oh, a date? Where do you guys go-doesn't it make people suspicious? I mean, Kyoya is well known…" said Hikaru.

"I usually go to places where people won't recognize me or to a movie where it is dark. I believe the reporters have better things to do than follow me around everywhere. After all, I'm not destined to become the leader of the company," Kyoya answered.

"I know you hate what being the third son means Kyoya, but this worked out for you in the long run," Tamaki answered.

"Yes, and in a twisted way I am definitely thankful," Kyoya stated. He noticed Haruhi giving him a look of concern. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Haruhi. I mean this in a good way."

Haruhi nodded and looked at her plate. Sometimes she couldn't help worrying about Kyoya. When it came to his family, Kyoya didn't say much. He had admitted that he was terrified about what his father might do when he tells him, but always left it at that. Haruhi knew that Kyoya didn't want her to worry about it, but sometimes she couldn't help it. However, now in front of her friends, wasn't the time to bring that subject up. Looking up, Haruhi pushed her now empty plate away from her. Everyone else was just finishing up as well, so Kaoru got up, "Shall we move to the couch?"

All agreed and moved from the table to the couch. Once all were situated on the couch, Kaoru placed a wrapped package in her lap, "Here Haruhi!"

Slowly, the packages were put onto her lap. From Hunny, she got a miniature Usa-chan; from Mori, she got bottles and bibs; from the twins, she got some unisex baby clothes; from Tamaki, she got a baby monitor. Kaoru smiled as she finished opening the gifts that were packaged. He offered his hand to her, "We couldn't wrap these, but this is from all of us." She took his hand and stood up before they made their way to a corner of the room. She gasped as a dark cherry wood cradle came into view. She walked up to it and saw the yellow sheets on the bed, "This is beautiful! Thank you so much everyone!" Haruhi blinked back happy tears as she hugged everyone.

"We made sure it was a neutral color, we knew that you didn't even want a hint of what the sex of your child would be," Hikaru answered.

Haruhi nodded, still trying to find words. However, Kyoya finally said something, "I thank you for the gifts as well. I am very happy to have such supportive and loving friends such as yourselves." He smiled at all of them before pulling Haruhi close again.

Haruhi leaned into him before yawning. Even with the time she spent sleeping in the car, she was already tired again.

"Sleepy Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah…Even with all the sleep, I know I'll need to rest more than usual…" Haruhi answered in between yawns.

Kyoya smiled, "Let me show you to your room princess." He took her hand as he started to lead her out of the room. Kyoya knew that Haruhi was only going to be able to handle dinner and gifts tonight. That was okay though; they had one day to explore before they had to go back. Haruhi yawned again as Kyoya rifled through her luggage and pulled out a nightgown. He held it out to her, waiting for her to take it. "I hope you'll be up for an adventure tomorrow princess."

Haruhi smiled at him before slipping out of her clothes and into the nightgown, "Of course I am! The question is this little one going to let me go on an adventure?"

Kyoya bent down on his knees and kissed her belly, "I think this little one will. You'll be good for mommy and daddy, right?"

Haruhi smiled before yawning again, "Well, right now, I think I'm about to go to sleep. I don't know if you're tired yet, but would you care to join me? At least till I'm asleep?"

Kyoya stood up and stripped down to his boxers, "I think the others could do without me for the night. Come princess; let's sleep so we can be ready for our adventure tomorrow." With that, they both laid down on the bed and snuggled in to each other. After all, tomorrow they were going to be out and about.

* * *

Haruhi was the first to wake up the next morning. Untangling herself from Kyoya, she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. While her morning sickness wasn't much of a problem anymore, she did constantly have to go to the bathroom. Once she was done, Haruhi debated on taking a shower, but thought better of it since she most likely would end up in the ocean today. Stretching, she walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed. There Haruhi found Kyoya stretching on the bed, "Good morning!"

Kyoya sat up and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She complied and he pulled her close, "Good morning beautiful. Are you ready for the day?"

Haruhi smiled, "I'm feeling energetic if that is the question. However, the twins have all my beach clothes. I'm basically stuck in summer dresses till then…"

"You look good in summer dresses. Besides, I doubt the twins made you a single piece of clothing that isn't a dress or a bikini," Kyoya answered, laughing a bit.

A knock came at the door, and they stared at it curiously, "Haruhi…? Kyoya…? You up?"

"Tamaki, you can come in," Kyoya answered.

Tamaki opened the door cautiously before walking in, "Well, when you didn't come back out last night we assumed you guys were…busy. I just didn't want to walk in and see something not meant for me." As he was saying this, Tamaki's face changed from his usual color to red.

Haruhi laughed, "If we did something like that here, Kyoya and I would've locked the door. Promise. We definitely don't want you to walk in on us either."

Tamaki crawled onto the bed and sat on the end by their feet, "Everyone else is just waking up. However, I thought I'd see how you were doing Haruhi. I mean…usually in club we have to hide it so this is the few times I get to see you and not worry about hiding it…" Tamaki was turning red again.

"Tamaki…do you want to touch my stomach? The baby moves, but it's such a subtle sensation at the moment. You'll barely feel it," Haruhi said as she held out her hand.

Tamaki looked a little surprised by her bluntness, but nodded and took her hand. Haruhi smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Tamaki didn't feel much, but soon he felt a small little movement. His face lit up in awe. Haruhi smiled, as she allowed a few more minutes before taking his hand away. Kyoya leaned pulled Haruhi to him, "It's amazing, isn't it Tamaki? The first time I felt that little movement three days ago, it made those ultrasound pictures real. The doctor says the later Haruhi gets into her second trimester, the more frequent and stronger those movements get."

Tamaki smiled and was about to say something, except the rest of the Hosts were now walking in. They all swarmed the bed and greeted each other. This was a family, and they all knew it. There was no way that there wasn't love for each other in this room. The twins greeted Haruhi before showing her the beach gear that they made for her, "Look Haruhi!" Kaoru held up a purple summer dress and Hikaru held up a purple bikini with a sheer purple bathing suit cover/dress. "We thought about a one piece, but we thought it would be a pain to take off."

"I told you," Kyoya told her.

Haruhi play hit his shoulder before looking at the items. They were nice; she had to admit that at least. "Thanks Hikaru and Kaoru, they look comfy."

"I'm glad you like them Haruhi! We thought about the top and decided to make it more like a sports bra/tank top mix and make the bottoms more like shorts. That way you'd feel less exposed," Hikaru explained.

"I appreciate it," Haruhi answered as she took the clothes and stretched a bit. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, since we're only here for a full day, we decided to spend the morning in town since there is a festival today and in the afternoon/evening we decided to spend it at the beach. That way you can rest a bit after if you get tired," Kyoya explained.

"Alright then, so if you guys don't mind letting me get ready we'll be able to leave sooner," Haruhi told them as she edged herself off the bed. All the Hosts nodded before sliding off the bed and walking out the door. Once the door was closed, Haruhi slid out of her nightgown and picked up the dress. She slid the dress on and walked up to the mirror to examine it on her. The twins had made it a scoop neck in the front and made it like a tank top so she wouldn't be too hot. The dress dropped to just below her knee, which let the material flow around her stomach-almost hiding the bump that was still growing.

"You forgot something," Kyoya answered from behind her. Haruhi felt something tug on each side and then realized that there were purple strings attached to the dress. Once that was tied, she noticed how her stomach was a little more noticeable. "There." Kyoya kissed the top of her head before going back to his open suitcase.

Haruhi blushed a little, "Oh, aren't you the cool one? You can't just have a tender moment like that and walk away. Come back here." She walked up to him and pulled him to her before kissing him, "Much better."

Kyoya smiled before pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her, "If it weren't for the fact that we are in a house full of our friends, I would totally be preparing to spend the next hour inside with you." Haruhi sighed and kissed him again. She knew it was something she wouldn't mind doing either.

However, a knock at the door interrupted them, "Haruhi, Kyoya-ready to go?" It was Mori.

"We'll be out in a few minutes. Just let us finish getting ready," Kyoya answered. Both of them scrambled around trying to find last minute items before they decided that they were ready enough to meet with the others.

"What took you guys so long…wait, you weren't doing _that_ here were you?" Hikaru teased.

"Of course not! We were getting ready-that is all," Haruhi answered.

"You sound a little defensive Haruhi," Kaoru added.

Haruhi threw her arms up in the air before leaning back onto Kyoya. "Guys, Haruhi and I won't do something like that knowing that you're waiting for us."

The twins decided to leave it alone, making fun of Haruhi was fun-but Kyoya was a different story. "Haruhi, that dress looks wonderful on you," Kaoru said, switching the subject.

Haruhi thanked him as they all got into a limo that would drop them off right outside of town. No need for everyone to know that they were walking around in a vacation spot. Once they had arrived at the town, the Hosts insisted on going out to eat. After all, Haruhi hadn't eaten yet. With that point being made, they quickly found a breakfast place and settled themselves inside the restaurant. After orders were placed, they started to talk a bit more.

"So Haruhi…what are you going to name your kid?" Hikaru asked. Even though Kaoru and he knew the sex, they wondered what the name of their kid would be.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "We haven't thought about that yet. Eventually we'll have to, but since we don't know the sex, we haven't thought about the name much. Maybe later we will."

"Or…we can help you think up of names too Haru-chan!" Hunny asked innocently.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Hunny-senpai! What do you think Haruhi, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Haruhi smiled at him before looking at Kyoya for his input. "I think that is a wonderful idea. What names do you think are good?" Kyoya asked everyone.

"I like Sakura, Shion, Mion, Hiro, and Akito."

"I like Keiichi, Kenshin, Ayame, Ritsu, and Momiji."

"I like Kotoko, Keiko, Kazuki, and Kisa."

"I like Sana, Shiro, Yuta, and Shigure."

"I like Sora, Yuki, Riku, Rika, and Tohru."

"Those…they're all really good guys. Not to mention, some work for boys and girls. I should make note of those. Haruhi, what do you think?"

"Well…I like them, but I guess I just need to think about it a bit more," Haruhi answered thoughtfully.

Hunny smiled at them, "You have plenty of time Haru-chan!" Before anyone else could say anything, the food arrived and they all started to eat. Once they were all stuffed, they decided to look around the market for a bit before they would head back to the summer home. They spent the next two hours walking around, looking at the booths, playing games, and buying small things as souvenirs. It wasn't long before Haruhi was tired out and finally told Kyoya that she needed to go back home. Upon hearing this, Kyoya told the Hosts that they were free to stay and enjoy the festival or they could go back home with them. However, the Hosts decided to go back as well, since they also had the beach to go to later.

In the limo, Haruhi had fallen asleep on Kyoya's lap almost instantly to the point where Kyoya didn't want to wake her when they got there. So, with the help of the Hosts they carried Haruhi into her room and left her there to sleep. The twins decided to go head down to the beach and play, while Hunny decided that a nap sounded good too. Kyoya and Tamaki decided to go hang out on one of the balconies.

Kyoya sat down in a chair as Tamaki leaned over the railing, "So your dad gets back into town tomorrow?"

"Yes. I told him I have a few engagements beforehand, and that I would meet with him the next day. Besides, he always wants to see my older brothers first and he will be jetlagged a bit. He can put me off for one more day," Kyoya answered before taking a sip of his drink. Leave it to Tamaki to remind him about something serious.

"So…you're going to tell him then?" Tamaki asked as he turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Yes. I'm terrified Tamaki. My dad isn't a forgiving person and this is something he will see as defiance. Remember when Akito had a girl claiming that he got her pregnant? My father was willing to throw him out, if it weren't for that paternity test… However, I know I got Haruhi pregnant and I love her-nothing will ever change that. I just…I won't know what to do about the bills that I know will come after. I have a decent amount of money saved up and I have a plan, but talking to my father has always brought me some kind of anxiety…" Kyoya looked at Tamaki seriously. He knew that his friend understood a little of what he was talking about.

Tamaki sat down next to him, "That day, I'll go visit Haruhi. I think the others might have plans, but I fully intend to be there with her. You don't need to worry about her mon ami, I'll keep her safe. Just get through the conversation with your father, but also remember that the way your father runs his family doesn't have to be the way you run yours."

Kyoya gave his friend a tired smile, "Thank you Tamaki. I'm glad that I can confide in you and that this can just stay between us. I bet the others know a little about my family situation, but they probably don't want to say anything."

"Of course! You are like my brother, and Haruhi is like a sister to me. I want to be there for you guys!" Tamaki said, starting to go into the theatrics before stopping himself.

Kyoya laughed at him before standing up and stretching, "Well then…I think I'm going to wake my princess up. It is late afternoon now and I did promise her a little walk on the beach and a view of the sunset." Giving Tamaki one last smile, Kyoya exited the balcony and headed towards his room. When he opened the door he found Haruhi curled up on her side with the blanket half on her, her arms held onto the pillow, and the sun glowing off her made her even more beautiful. Kyoya smiled, Haruhi truly was beautiful. Walking up, he leaned over and kissed her as he gently shook her, "Haruhi, wake up. It is almost noon and we only have today to enjoy the beach." Haruhi groaned before fluttering her eyes open and rubbing them. She didn't say a word and Kyoya just let her go through the motions of waking up. She smiled at him once she finally realized that Kyoya was there with her. "Awake now?"

She nodded her answer before edging off the bed, "Are we going to the beach now?"

"Yes, once you get into your swimsuit. We did say we'd go swimming a bit and it is warm outside," Kyoya answered. Haruhi nodded and slipped out of the dress before putting on the bikini. The twins were right; this style did make her feel less exposed. She looked in the mirror and she couldn't help seeing her baby bump. Haruhi knew that the bathing suit would expose more, but she still wasn't used to her stomach showing in such a blatant way. Kyoya, who had just finished putting on his own swimsuit; walked behind her, snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head, "Haruhi…you're beautiful."

Haruhi put her hands over his, "It's just weird. I'm not used to these girly clothes…and I'm not used to flaunting my body in such an obvious way. Unless…it's us together. Alone."

Kyoya rocked her gently, "Let's go to the beach. It is just our friends, and no one else is going to see you like this. Come on." They were about to leave before Haruhi saw the sheer material of the bathing suit cover on the floor. Bending down she picked it up and slipped it on. While everything was still exposed, the flimsy covering made her feel just slightly less exposed. Smiling up at Kyoya, she grabbed his hand as he led her to the beach.

When they arrived, the twins ran up to them. "About time you got here! Haruhi that looks great on you!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Haruhi blushed and thanked them, "Your designs are amazing!"

Kaoru smiled, "Wait until you see what the baby's clothes will look like."

"You know I can't wait to see! However, that doesn't mean I want to see the clothes before I give birth. I still want it to be a surprise," Haruhi answered, giving them serious looks.

"The secret of your baby's sex is safe with us," they both said, holding up two fingers each as a type of "scout's honor." "Anyway Haruhi, up for a swim?" Haruhi nodded as she slipped out of her bathing suit cover and tossed it on the sand. She almost started to feel self-conscious, but Kaoru and Hikaru didn't even flinch, "Come on Haruhi!"

Haruhi smiled as she took their hands and ran towards the water. Kyoya was walking behind them, watching over them carefully. When she felt the cool water against her feet she shivered a bit and wiggled her toes in the wet sand. It felt good for her to finally be in the ocean, in a bathing suit, and not having to worry about pretending to be a boy. While Haruhi was thinking this, the twins and her were slowly getting used to the cool water as they walked further into the water. It wasn't long before they were waist deep and stopped to just enjoy the water.

Kyoya soon waded in next to them, "Honey, Tamaki, and Mori are just leaving the house. The water feels amazing. Do you like it Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded and splashed the water a little before a wave came and moved them a little, "I like the feeling of the waves moving me."

"Hey!" Hunny called out as he ran straight into the water trying to get to them against the waves. Mori and Tamaki were right behind him as they all tried to reach them. Once they were up to them, they greeted the others. "So what do you want to do at the beach Haru-chan? We have about two hours before the sun goes down!"

Everyone looked at Haruhi expectantly. "I think that I would like to swim a bit more, collect some seashells, and then I don't know. What about all of you?"

"Hikaru and I brought water guns and we also brought a volleyball."

"That sounds fun Kao-kun!" Hunny exclaimed as a wave pushed him back into Mori.

So once that was decided, the group swam a bit. It wasn't long before the group started to get pruney and they all wanted to get out of the water. The group started to divide itself, with Hunny and Mori going to play with the water guns; the twins decided to play volleyball; and Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi decided to collect seashells. Walking along the shoreline, Haruhi started seeing a bunch of interesting shells. They were all different types, and she was collecting them and putting them into a bucket the twins had brought. They idly chatted as they picked up the small shells and placed them into the bucket. It wasn't long before the bucket was full and they had to turn and walk back to the others. The other's were starting to get tired and decided to lie out on the towels that they had brought. Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya joined them and situated themselves on the towels. Haruhi shivered before pulling on her once discarded bathing suit cover and wrapping herself in the sun baked towel. Feeling slightly warmer, she laid her head down on Kyoya's chest and started to enjoy the slight breeze. Kyoya held her close as the group sunk into a comfortable silence.

It wasn't long for the sun to start going down and Kyoya leaned over and kissed Haruhi. Haruhi blushed but reciprocated, enjoying the romantic gesture. When Kyoya pulled away, he looked at Haruhi and wanted to remember this moment. "How about a picture? You brought a camera, right Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded and rifled through his bag of items. He pulled out a camera and smiled at all of them. "Why don't you and Haruhi pose one more time standing up by the shoreline, and then we'll take a group photo after."

The group nodded and moved towards the shoreline. Kyoya and Haruhi walked up to the shoreline and Kyoya pulled Haruhi close. He put his hand on her stomach and angled her body to face him. She looked at him, totally mesmerized by the serene and happy look on his face. She forgot that the group was there as he pulled her in for a kiss again. When he pulled away, Kyoya smiled at her as his hands let go of her and slowly started to kneel in front of her. Haruhi gasped as she saw a hand go into his pocket, where he then pulled out a velvet box, and opened it to display a ring. "Haruhi, I know we're still really young, but we're about to be parents. I love you so much, and I want to spend every day with you. Will you marry me?"

Haruhi was crying; she was so happy. Wiping her tears away she knelt down next to him, "Of course I will!" Kyoya smiled, took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her ring finger. He leaned over and kissed her again.

The Hosts gave them a moment before rushing in and giving the two hugs and congratulations. They all started snapping pictures and it wasn't long before the sun had gone down. After, they reluctantly gathered up their things and went back inside. When they got inside, the smell of food hit their noses and they realized how hungry they were. Following the smell, they soon found the food laid out in the dining room. Everyone was confused as to how the food got there.

"I had the staff set it out before they left, it should still be warm," Kyoya explained as he led Haruhi to a chair. All sat down and started passing the plates between themselves, filling their plate. They chatted about what they were going to do for the rest of their summers and discussed club events. Slowly though, the chatter died down and the Hosts started to yawn. Haruhi stretched a bit, "I still need to take a shower…and I'm tired. So I think I'm going to turn in for the night." All agreed as they got up from the table and headed towards their respective rooms, bidding each other a goodnight as they left. Kyoya and Haruhi walked into their room and locked the door. They weren't planning on doing anything too naughty, but they would probably be better off to lock the door. They both peeled off their clothes before going into the bathroom and jumping into a warm shower. Haruhi was about to grab the shampoo bottle, but Kyoya stopped her. From behind her, he grabbed the bottle and started to wash her hair and then rinsed it out. He then did the same with the conditioner. Then he grabbed the body gel and lathered it on a washcloth and slowly started to clean her body in circular motions. Haruhi moaned and leaned into him, enjoying the sensation. He spread her legs gently and cleaned her inner thighs before dipping the washcloth inside her, brushing her clitoris.

Haruhi gasped, suddenly a lot more awake then she thought she was. Kyoya discarded the washcloth and decided to just use his fingers then, running his hands up and down her body before dipping his finger inside of her. She moaned again as he curled his finger inside of her and moved it in a circular motion. Haruhi groaned, feeling the familiar feeling starting to build inside her. Kyoya slipped another finger inside her and continued the ministration. She leaned into him again and moved her hips trying to find release. Kyoya stopped for a second, earning a frustrated sigh from Haruhi, but within the next moment he started to go really fast. Haruhi cried out, feeling the release that she sought finally come. Gasping, Kyoya pulled his fingers out of her and held her for a second under the warm water.

Once Haruhi felt like she was back in her body, she turned to Kyoya with a devious smile. She did the same for him, and washed his hair first. Then she took a washcloth and started to clean his body. Haruhi slowly moved it down his arms and across his chest. She knelt down and was level with his now hard member. She smiled once again and cleaned his legs; avoiding the spot he wanted her to touch the most. Soon, she couldn't avoid the area anymore and she gently stroked his balls with the washcloth before moving it up the shaft. Discarding the washcloth, Haruhi gently grabbed it and started to move her hand up and down, stimulating him. Kyoya leaned against the wall and moaned, already feeling his own orgasm starting to build. Haruhi then stopped and licked the tip before taking him into her mouth. She continued the up and down motion with her mouth and massaged his balls with her hand. He moaned as he braced himself against the wall, "Haruhi…I'm going to-"

Haruhi licked the tip again and continued with her ministrations, ignoring his warning. Kyoya couldn't take it anymore and just came. Haruhi felt the salty fluid go into her mouth and once he was done pumping it out; she spit it down the drain. Kyoya sighed and slowly slid down the wall, feeling really tired. Haruhi smiled and kissed him again before realizing the water was getting colder. Shivering a bit, she rinsed them both off and turned off the water. Haruhi exited the shower and brought Kyoya back a towel. Kyoya accepted it from her gratefully, patted himself down, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Haruhi did the same and wrapped it around her body. They both walked out of the bathroom and didn't even bother with clothes. Before getting on the bed, they threw the towels in a heap on the floor and cuddled into each other. They were both officially exhausted and passed out quickly.

* * *

The Hosts slept really well that night. They didn't wake up till nearly eleven the next day. By that time, all of them got up and packed up their stuff. The staff appeared around noon to make them lunch and started moving the gifts and their luggage into the cars. "This was a fun weekend!" Tamaki exclaimed as the last items were moved into the limo.

"Yes! We should do this another time! By then we'll have a little one around," Haruhi answered cheerfully, patting her stomach.

"Yeah! It will be really fun!" Hunny answered as the other Hosts agreed.

"Sir, all the cars are ready," one of the drivers told Kyoya.

"Thank you. Okay guys, shall we go?" Kyoya asked.

All nodded as they climbed into the limo and drove home.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Haruhi, time to wake up," Kyoya nudged her. She was laid out on his lap, and Kyoya hadn't the heart to wake her until all of the gifts were inside. She groaned, as she stretched and sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked at him questioningly. "We're home, you can go back to sleep when you get inside." Haruhi nodded and let Kyoya help her out of the limo.

Kyoya helped her up the stairs and into her room. Ranka was already home, but seeing Haruhi stumbling in, he decided to let Kyoya lead her to her room. Coming back out, Kyoya sat down while Ranka was looking at the gifts. "These are really beautiful gifts. Did she enjoy the beach?"

"Of course. We had a wonderful time. Here are the pictures," Kyoya answered.

Ranka squealed as he sat down next to Kyoya and saw the photos that they took. Ranka started to blush, feeling like he was looking at a private moment. The pictures were beautiful though and the sunset made it even more romantic. "This is just…so romantic!"

"I'm glad they came out right. I was afraid the lighting might not have made them come out right. Also Ranka…tomorrow is the day I speak with my father. Haruhi isn't going, but Tamaki is going to spend the day with her. I just…I don't want her to be alone, but I don't want her to be there with me. My dad, while he is able to hold his tongue and hand most times in public, might not know how to do so in private," Kyoya answered as he looked at Ranka seriously.

Ranka sighed, he really felt for the teen. He understood facing people with different values, after all, Kotoko came from a decently wealthy family and they had disowned her when the couple had decided to get married. "Kyoya let me tell you about my own marriage to Kotoko, Haruhi's mother. When she and I met, it was coincidental. She had been working on a case that I ended up being a witness to, and afterwards I ended up following her around at night to protect her from a person enraged by the outcome of the trial. She found me annoying at first, but eventually we fell in love. We were married pretty soon after, but by then Haruhi was already on the way. Kotoko was just one month pregnant when she told her family and they disowned her. Although she was a successful lawyer by then and didn't need the help of her family, she took it pretty hard. However, once Haruhi was born Kotoko never looked back. She always told me that by the end of the day she never regretted marrying me and having Haruhi. My hope for you is that it will be the same, even if you are younger than Kotoko or me when we went through something similar." Ranka patted Kyoya on the back and smiled. He hadn't even told Haruhi the whole story, but now that they were in a similar situation, Ranka felt that now was the time to do so.

Kyoya sat there, a little in shock. He had researched Haruhi's family situation a little when she came to join the Host Club, but he had never known that. Perhaps he had glanced at the dates, but had found them irrelevant or never put two and two together. Kyoya looked at Ranka, he felt like he could learn a lot from this man, "Thank you for telling me that."

Ranka nodded, "No problem. Anyway, look at the time! I better go get ready for work. You're still going to be here tonight though, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it looks like rain tonight…" Ranka mumbled before walking into his room to go get ready. Within the next hour Ranka was walking out the door looking ready for a night out. Once Ranka had left Kyoya stretched out on the floor and looked at the gifts towering in the corner. While everything was slowly beginning to feel more real to him, there were times that he had a hard time processing how soon his child would be there. Not to mention, he was going to be a dad! He was so afraid that he might end up being like his father, and he didn't want that. _However,_ Kyoya thought to himself, _I doubt Haruhi would let me be like that. Especially knowing that I didn't like the way my dad raised me…_ He smiled to himself, Haruhi was the perfect balance. If he was being too strict, he knew that Haruhi wouldn't be afraid to call him out on it.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi whispered softly as she walked out of the room. She searched the room and spotted him on the floor, "Silly, what are you doing lying on the floor like that?" She lowered herself to the floor and looked at him.

"Just thinking to myself…did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Tell me, what were you thinking about," Haruhi asked him, it was rare for Kyoya to look this vulnerable. It was a side that she liked seeing, because sometimes she felt he played it too cool. The cool type seemed to worsen when she got pregnant. Haruhi knew he didn't want to worry her and stress her out, but she couldn't help worry about his own well being.

"I…I was thinking about our child, family, and my dad. I'm telling my dad tomorrow…I'm afraid to tell my dad, and I'm afraid of being a father… but I also know that you wouldn't let me be a bad dad either. It is starting to become real…" Kyoya answered, looking at her.

Haruhi smiled before leaning down and kissing him. "You're damn right I won't let you be a bad dad! I know…it does feel surreal… I'm the one carrying this child and yet every day I need to remind myself that this is real." Kyoya sat up a bit and looked at Haruhi; it was reassuring to hear that she was feeling a little bit of the same thing. Leaning over, he kissed her again. This strong woman was the one he chose, not for wealth or for gain, but for love. Also, out of all the Host men, she had chosen him. He was the one who didn't make her life easy, always threatening to add to her debt; the one that made it clear that he would only do things for merit. Kyoya snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She sighed happily as his mouth left her lips and slowly made a trail to her neck. Haruhi's hands moved from around his back and into his hair. She gently tugged on it while pulling him away from her, "Let's go into the bedroom. If we pass out naked in the living room after I might die of embarrassment."

Kyoya smiled as he picked her up, "Your wish is my command princess." Haruhi wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her neck. She already felt his hardness rubbing against her inner thigh. She sighed as Kyoya laid her out onto the bed before going to lock the door. He lay next to her and traced circles on her body, moving from her lips to her belly button. Haruhi arched into his touch and shivered; she felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't take the teasing anymore and removed his hand from her body. She rolled on top of him and kissed him before unzipping his pants. Her hand brushed his length lazily through his boxers. Kyoya groaned and moved his hips upwards, wanting her to continue.

However, Haruhi decided to take her time. She lifted her dress off of her and ran her hands up and down her bare body as she grinded her hips against him. Kyoya moved one hand to her hip and snaked the other one around the back of her neck so he could pull her down to him. "You're being such a tease Haruhi," Kyoya growled out.

Haruhi only smiled as she kissed him. Kyoya sighed happily, feeling Haruhi's hand pull his shirt up as she continued to move her hips, which created friction between the two of them. Kyoya leaned forward just enough to allow Haruhi to pull the shirt off and watched her fling it to the other side of the room. Haruhi had stopped grinding her hips then. She leaned in, kissed his forehead, and slowly started the descent down to his waist. When she got to his boxers, she smiled up at Kyoya as she moved them down his hips and legs slowly. She flung those to the same area that his shirt resided before kissing him from his feet back up to his manhood. Haruhi took her hand and squeezed him gently as she licked the head of his penis. Kyoya moaned then, as he watched her slowly engulf him with her mouth after every light squeeze. Soon her hand wasn't even on him and she was rhythmically going up and down with her mouth. Kyoya arched his hips up, reveling in the sensations Haruhi was giving him. Haruhi moaned slightly, allowing the vibrations of her voice heighten his sensation. Haruhi then took her hand and grabbed his free one, directing them towards her panties.

Kyoya understood and ran a finger lazily at her entrance through her panties. He smiled as he felt the wetness already forming there before brushing the material aside and plunging into her. She groaned as she felt Kyoya inside her, switching between curling his fingers and pumping them in and out of her. It wasn't until Kyoya felt the now familiar feeling of her walls tightening and felt his own orgasm coming that he stopped, "Haruhi…"

Haruhi groaned in frustration, stopped her ministrations and removed herself from him. Sitting up, she allowed him to remove her panties before she slowly impaled herself onto him. Once he was inside her, Kyoya started to move from underneath her. She leaned forward with a moan, enjoying the feel of him moving into her from beneath her. Kyoya pulled her close to him and rolled over on top of her, switching positions. He picked up the pace and kissed her again. It wasn't long before they both felt the feeling of them both start to climb together to their orgasm. Kyoya slowed then, allowing them to calm a bit before picking up the pace again. This time, he moved his hips in a circular motion, attempting to hit every side of her inner walls. Haruhi moaned and arched her hips up to him, trying to find her release. Kyoya then picked up the pace again, thrusting as fast as he could, trying to meet both of their demands for release. Haruhi arched her hips up to meet his, and soon they both collapsed together, riding out their own orgasms.

Haruhi panted as she moved Kyoya out of her and lay next to him. She nuzzled into his chest as he pulled the blanket around them. "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Haruhi, and nothing will change that," Kyoya answered her as he yawned, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kyoya awoke to his phone ringing the next morning. Untangling himself from Haruhi he rolled over and turned it off before lying back down onto the bed. "Kyoya…" Haruhi mumbled sleepily. Kyoya smiled warmly at her, taking in her beautiful form that was curled against his side before leaning over and kissing her head.

"I need to get up princess. I'm required to be home by noon, and God forbid I'm late," he whispered. Haruhi mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Kyoya smiled, glad that she was able to sleep through him getting up. He moved the pillows around her in a way that she wouldn't notice the warmth missing too soon. Standing up, Kyoya grabbed his clothes and made way for the shower, making sure to send a quick text to Tamaki.

Kyoya didn't make an attempt to rush through getting ready. He took a shower, got dressed, and ate a bit before he was ready to go. It felt all too quick for him, but by the time he was ready to go, Tamaki was there. Kyoya opened the door for him, "Hey Tamaki."

"Hi. So…you're really going to go through with this?" Tamaki asked as he came inside and took off his shoes.

"I have no choice. I can't just live two different lives, that isn't how the world works. Haruhi is sleeping, please don't disturb her. She probably will be asleep for the next hour or so. Call me in case of an emergency. Please take care of her," Kyoya answered as he slipped on his shoes. He couldn't waste anymore time, it was already nine and he needed to make it look like he had been home for a bit.

"She will be safe. You have my word mon ami," Tamaki replied as Kyoya gave him one last look before slipping out. Tamaki then locked the door and made his way into the living room. If Haruhi was still sleeping, he might as well just catch up on some last minute summer homework. However, that plan was shot when he heard Haruhi moving around in the bedroom. "Haruhi?"

Tamaki moved closer to the door and thought he heard crying. Nudging the door open, he saw Haruhi's back turned away from him and saw her shoulders shaking. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked again. Haruhi didn't budge though so Tamaki moved closer and gently tapped her shoulder. Haruhi rolled over and Tamaki saw the tears. "Haruhi, why are you crying?"

Haruhi didn't answer him and finally he just pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her back, "Haruhi, are you worried about Kyoya?" Haruhi nodded her head, but still didn't answer him. Tamaki held her close, "Don't worry about him right now. He'll return home later. Until then, I'll be around okay?"

Haruhi wiped her eyes and moved away from him slightly. It was only then that Tamaki noticed that under that sheet, Haruhi was _naked_. Blushing he jumped off the bed and started to stammer, "So…I'll be just outside when you're ready to do something." With that, he ran out of the room and sat back down. He tried to not just think about the situation he put himself in, and not only that, but he tried also not to think about how Haruhi got to be naked in the first place. Tamaki stared at the table for a few minutes before Haruhi walked out blushing.

"I didn't mean for you to see that. I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai…thanks for comforting me though," Haruhi answered as she sat down next to him. He had tried to comfort her after all; it wasn't his fault that she hadn't thought to redress after her night with Kyoya.

Tamaki blushed but nodded, "You're welcome. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I would like to take a shower, but after I really just want to take it easy. I…I would like to be home when Kyoya gets back if that's possible. He left without saying goodbye…and it nerves me a bit," Haruhi answered, her voice cracking a bit.

Tamaki placed an arm around her and pulled her to him, "He didn't say goodbye because he knew you'd be worried. You will see him, but right now Kyoya decided to fight it out alone. You just need to think about today and what you are going to do." He patted her back as he held her.

Haruhi nodded and scooted away from him, "I think…I would like to go to the park today."

"The park? Of course we can go to the park Haruhi! We can run to my house and get Antoinette and then we can all go. We can also have a picnic! Does that sound like fun Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her.

Haruhi nodded, standing up, "I'm going to go take a shower, after that I guess I'll prepare some food and then we'll go?"

"Or I could have my cooks make a bento, that way we don't have to and can go sooner."

Haruhi pondered it for a second, "Alright. That would probably be more convenient. I'm going to go get in the shower…" Haruhi gave Tamaki one last look before going to the bedroom, grabbed her clothes, and then locked herself in the bathroom. Tamaki decided to make himself comfortable and called his staff, making sure that Antoinette would be ready and that bentos would be made for the two of them. After the call he closed his eyes and just thought about his two friends. He still sometimes found it weird that the two of them were going to be parents, and he worried about their child. Being a child from illegitimate circumstances himself, he knew that it wasn't easy. People are going to constantly judge them as parents and the child will need to be strong to hear the constant critiquing of others. Tamaki shivered, he knew all of this too well.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"I'm ready to go. Are you ready to go?" Haruhi asked as she straightened out her yellow dress.

Tamaki nodded, stood up, and linked arms with her, "Let's go!" He led her out of the apartment and into the waiting limo. Tamaki instructed the driver to go back to the Suoh mansion to retrieve their lunches and Antoinette. The drive didn't take long, and before they knew it they were at the park. They leisurely strolled through the walkways as others passed them by. For once, Antoinette was behaving for them, so they didn't have to run to keep up with her. They passed the little ponds and took in the beauty of nature all around them. However, it wasn't long till hunger got the best of them. Tamaki and Haruhi decided to settle down near a playground under a tree to eat the bento lunches that the chef had prepared. Tamaki threw down a blanket and tied Antoinette to the tree while Haruhi set out the lunch. When they sat down, Haruhi and Tamaki started to eat quietly, just enjoying each other's company.

When they had finished, Haruhi laid back onto the blanket and then looked at the playground. She moved her hands to her stomach, "In just a few years…I will have a child that I can take to the park."

Tamaki smiled at her, "Haruhi, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm…?" She answered as she continued to watch the kids play.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi rolled onto her side and looked at him seriously, "I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

"I…I mean, obviously you love Kyoya and he loves you-and that both of you are going to raise this child together. I just mean, what is your take on what is about to happen. You're both going to be parents; you're going to start a life together. Just, is there anything that doesn't feel right?" Tamaki asked, wincing slightly at his wording. "I-I…"

Haruhi switched back onto her back before answering, "I love Kyoya, and this child that I have yet to meet face to face I love too. However, I feel like I am really young to be taking on all of these responsibilities. I am a teenage mother and I did make a very stupid mistake when I forgot to take my birth control. I wish that this could've happened later, but it's happening now and now is the time I have to deal with it." She rubbed her stomach as she thought a bit more, "I know Kyoya's dad may disown him. I know he's attempted to keep things like this from me-especially since he doesn't want to stress me out. However, I'm not stupid, and I know that he's terrified. I'm terrified to see Kyoya after he faces his father. I'm afraid that his father will convince him to leave me. I'm afraid that if he does decide to come back, that he will resent me for wanting to keep this child."

Haruhi curled up into a mini ball and Tamaki frowned. He hadn't meant to make her upset. Tamaki laid down next to her and pulled her to him, "Haruhi…I didn't mean to make you upset. I hope you know that Kyoya would never abandon you or this child. You are the only person that Kyoya has deemed worthy to be his lover and partner for life-regardless of what his family thinks. You are the most special person in his life." Tamaki hugged her close, hoping that Haruhi would see the logic in his words.

Haruhi relaxed again, hearing the words that she needed to hear. Once she relaxed, they repositioned themselves. They both laid face up on the blanket and soaked up the sun. Then, Tamaki's phone rang. Tamaki lazily stretched and reached out for his phone before answering it, "Hello?"

"Tamaki, it's me. I'm…I'm heading back to the apartment," Kyoya answered in an even voice.

"Is everything okay?" Tamaki asked as he sat up.

"Everything will be. Can you keep Haruhi out of the apartment for a bit longer? I have a few things I need to sort out before I see her again. Just…if you're out, take her to your house. I can't explain in detail, but once my dad talks to a few people today things might get a little out of hand. Please, just stay inside and I'll contact you later," Kyoya replied before hanging up.

Tamaki tried to act normal as he started to collect their items, "Haruhi, let's go back to my place and watch a movie? I just got this new movie that I've been meaning to watch and I think you'll like it."

"Was that Kyoya?" Haruhi asked as she rolled into a sitting position.

"Yeah…he's headed back to the apartment, but he wants us to stay out a bit longer. I wouldn't worry too much, but we should probably just do what he wants," Tamaki told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. Haruhi took it and stood up slowly, before they headed to the waiting limo nearby. As she climbed in, Haruhi started to wonder what Kyoya could possibly be up to. Tamaki gathered everything from the grass, threw away the trash, and then took Haruhi's hand, "Don't worry Haruhi. Kyoya has things under control. You can always count on him to have it together."

Haruhi nodded, but didn't feel relaxed by his words. Her fears were still very present in her mind, but she also clung to what Tamaki said to her. She needed to be able to trust that Tamaki knew what he was talking about when it came to Kyoya, for he too had been one of the few to get close to Kyoya. She just couldn't wait for this ordeal to be over. Suddenly, Tamaki nudged her out of her thoughts, "Haruhi? We're at my house. Let's enjoy a movie or do you want to rest? You look tired…"

Haruhi didn't want to be alone, but she was tired. "Is it…is it possible to watch the movie and lay down? I am tired, but I don't want to be alone…" Haruhi's face went red, this was the first time that she had ever admitted that she didn't like being alone.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled, "Of course! The guest rooms are all set up with televisions. We can watch a movie and if you want to, you can sleep."

Haruhi smiled thankfully as they climbed out of the limo and went into the house. Tamaki had drinks sent to the guest room before leading Haruhi to the guest room. Haruhi immediately made herself comfortable under the covers as Tamaki left to go grab the movie. A servant came in and placed the drinks of lemonade on the nightstands that were on either side of the bed. Once the servant left, Tamaki came back and put the movie on. Haruhi barely made it through the beginning before falling asleep.

Just when the movie credits started to roll, Tamaki's cell phone rang. He reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Tamaki…how is Haruhi?" Kyoya answered.

"She is fine, just sleeping. The more important question is are you okay?" Tamaki asked quietly as he got off the bed and exited the room.

The other line was quiet for a second, "I'm going to be fine. I just had a lot to deal with. Tamaki, is it possible for me to come over? Things are just…they're getting crazy."

"Of course you can, I'll see you soon." Tamaki hung up, checked on Haruhi, and then went into his room. He wondered what was happening, but decided to just wait on Kyoya to tell him. After all, the media had a way of exaggerating and getting the facts wrong in this situation.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyoya was tired as he finally dragged himself out of the cab and in front of Tamaki's mansion. He had managed to avoid most of the paparazzi that decided to follow him once his dad spoke of his current predicament. Tamaki must've heard him outside, because the door was already open waiting for him. Kyoya shifted his backpack before walking in through the door.

Tamaki gave his friend a weak smile as he shut the door behind his friend. Kyoya looked beat and Tamaki didn't want to pester his friend. "Haruhi is still sleeping, but the room she's in has a bathroom connected to it if you want to freshen up. Also, have you eaten? The chefs are cooking right now, and Haruhi should probably eat too now that I mention it…" Tamaki wrung his hands, trying to think of how to speak to his friend. He was nervous because he had no idea what happened between Kyoya and his father.

"Tamaki, thanks for looking out for Haruhi. I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight and go sleep in another guest room tonight. I don't want Haruhi to know I'm here yet, okay? It's been a long day, and while I would love nothing more than to crawl into her arms, I also need to process what happened today. I just prefer to be here so I can see her first thing tomorrow morning," Kyoya answered as he started to walk down the hall.

Tamaki ran after Kyoya and stopped him. "Don't do that. Go see Haruhi, please. The whole day she was worried about you. She…when you left this morning without saying goodbye…she cried. Haruhi is so afraid that you will resent her for whatever your dad has done to you. Please Kyoya, please at least let Haruhi know that in some way whatever happened with your dad won't affect the love you have for her!" Tamaki exclaimed as he looked at his friend seriously. He searched his grey eyes with his violet ones, trying to make sure Kyoya understood.

Kyoya shifted his bag again before answering, "I love Haruhi. Nothing is going to change that. Ever. I will go see her though. What room is she in?"

"The room across the hall from mine, she's been asleep for an hour. Dinner is almost ready," Tamaki answered as he backed away from Kyoya to go check on dinner.

Kyoya then turned and walked down the hallway to the guest room. Opening the door, he crept into the dark room and felt around for the light switch to the lamp on the nightstand. He turned it on, and saw Haruhi curled up on her side. Walking up to her Kyoya slipped off his shoes, discarded his backpack, and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Haruhi…" Kyoya whispered before kissing her again.

Haruhi rolled over and smiled, "Am I dreaming?"

Kyoya smiled at her before kissing her again, "You aren't dreaming. I'm really here right now. I missed you." Kyoya rolled off of her and pulled her to him. Haruhi sighed happily and then remembered where he had been. She gave him a concerned look, and Kyoya placed a finger on her lips, "Don't ask about that just yet. I promise that you will know, but right now…I missed you princess and I am so very sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I just didn't think I'd have the strength to leave you if I saw you get up." Haruhi smiled and moved as close as she could to him. Kyoya placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently, "What about you little one? Are you doing okay too?"

"The child is doing well, no signs of misbehaving," Haruhi answered, placing her hand over his.

"Good."

Tamaki knocked on the door before entering a few seconds later. He smiled, finding the two snuggled up and smiling at each other. "Well, dinner is ready."

Haruhi looked over Kyoya's shoulder and smiled at Tamaki. Letting go of Kyoya she stretched before scooting off the bed and straightening her yellow dress. Kyoya rolled off the bed as well and joined Tamaki and Haruhi. All of them walked out of the room and down the hallway. When they arrived to the dining room, the dinner was already set out with the dishes all prepared. The extra food was in small plates around the table. All three of them sat down before digging in to the food. They didn't really talk; conversation wasn't needed at the moment. The fact that they were all together was enough. Shortly after dinner, they all said goodnight and went their separate ways. Kyoya locked the door to the bedroom before stripping down to his boxers. Haruhi pulled her dress and bra off, just sticking with her panties. Silently, they got into bed before talking.

"So Haruhi, what did Tamaki and you do today?"

"Well…we went to the park with Antoinette and had a picnic. Once you called Tamaki, he took me home and I fell asleep watching a movie. It was a very simple day," Haruhi answered as she rolled Kyoya onto his stomach and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders firmly and started to give him a massage. She wanted to make sure that Kyoya would relax, and she understood that he didn't want to talk.

Kyoya groaned, "Haruhi…that feels so good." Haruhi smiled and continued to massage his back for the next couple minutes before rolling off. Kyoya rolled to face her again, "Did I ever say that I'm marrying the most amazing woman?"

Haruhi kissed him again, "No, but I always thought you were anyway. After all, I think you're pretty amazing too." Smiling, they held each other. Kyoya traced circles on her arm, until slowly they both passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi woke up first. She had been really well rested as of late. She turned and looked over at Kyoya, who was curled up facing her. He was so calm in his sleep, his face didn't look worried and Haruhi always wondered if this carefree look was something she'd ever really see him with when he was awake. Leaning over, he stroked his face gently. How much Haruhi wished that Kyoya didn't feel the need to prove everything to others. He was so perfect to her. "Haruhi?" Kyoya asked sleepily, looking at her with half-open eyes.

"Hmmm…?" Haruhi answered him.

Before he could answer, they both heard a knock at the door. Haruhi winced, realizing that she was naked. Kyoya pulled his backpack to him and pulled out a green nightgown for her to put on. Slipping it on, Haruhi went and answered the door. "Yes Tamaki-senpai?"

"Good morning! I just wanted to see if either of you would be interested in breakfast?" Tamaki asked, peeking over Haruhi's shoulder to Kyoya, who was just sitting up.

Haruhi heard her stomach growl and blushed, "I think food sounds wonderful."

Kyoya stood up, pulled on some pants, and then threw his arms around her stomach. "Someone is hungry." He kissed the top of her head before opening the door a bit more.

Tamaki watched this interaction before smiling at them, "It would appear so." Haruhi smiled as they started to walk down the hallway back to the dining room. Food was set out once again for them, and they started to eat. Once they were all done, they went into the living room and settled on the beige couches. Haruhi cuddled up to Kyoya and Tamaki sat right next to Haruhi. "So…Kyoya?" Tamaki looked at him with questioning violet eyes.

Kyoya shifted a bit, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Well…it didn't go over well. That was to be expected though. My dad and I had a casual conversation about business as usual. However, he started to ask me about the charges made to the hospital by Haruhi's house. I told him that I have a fiancée and that she was pregnant. He asked if this was a woman from a prestigious family. Once I told him no…that's when he exploded. My dad told me that I dishonored the family name and that I have ruined myself. He…he told me to get lost and not to come back to him again. I'm sure that he has already informed the proper people about it."

Haruhi and Tamaki watched, looking for a shift in attitude from him, but saw none. Haruhi put one hand on her stomach and the next on Kyoya's cheek before speaking up, "So what did you need to do that took you longer?"

Kyoya looked down at her, "Haruhi, I was a wreck. Imagine if your father had told you that? I also had to put my affairs in order. I had to make sure that my money was put in your bank account, I put in a request to change my last name, and I moved all my essentials to your place." Kyoya looked at her solemnly, letting his cool mask slip a little.

"What are you changing your name to?" Tamaki asked, perking up at that part.

Kyoya looked away before looking down at Haruhi, "I'm changing my name to Fujioka, just like Haruhi's last name. If my dad is going to disown me and if I become wealthy on my own, I do not want his name on it. My father wants nothing to do with me, so I easily got him to write off any rights he has to me and got him to sign something allowing me to change my name. Ranka had already signed it long ago…for if and when this might happen." Kyoya shifted some more, feeling slightly uncomfortable about sharing this information.

Haruhi looked up at him then with wide eyes, "What about school for us? Does my scholarship become null and void now that I'm pregnant…and what about you?"

Tamaki shook his head, "My father already knows about you Haruhi. I told him when I first found out…and every time I've asked him about it after I told him, well, he says that you will be fine and not to worry about it. He told me that he wants to give you an education, because even when things like this rarely happen with non-scholarship students enrolled in Ouran…it still does happens. He does have a pregnancy school plan for those students, and since he does have one, he sees no reason for you to have your scholarship pulled."

"What about Kyoya though? We can't just allow him to be without an education!" Haruhi asked, still worried about him. Kyoya saw the concern and panic in her eyes. He pulled her on to his lap and held her close.

Tamaki thought for a second before answering, "Disownment happens for various different reasons. However, my father has a safety blanket policy for all the students that get disowned too. Before anyone starts at Ouran, the whole three years tuition is paid in full by the parent and when the parent fills out the paperwork, they have to sign something that says that this money is for tuition and if any disownment occurs during these years that there is no refund given. Also included in that statement is that because the tuition is already paid in full the student can continue with their education at Ouran. My dad doesn't believe in taking other's education away from them." Tamaki answered, giving them a reassuring smile.

Haruhi relaxed a bit more, "I'm glad that your father has that in place."

"He mostly put that in place when I was born. I…I think he got a different perspective once he saw a glimpse of what life was like for the wealthy if they didn't follow family rules," Tamaki explained to them.

Haruhi leaned into Kyoya, but another thought crossed her mind. Looking at Kyoya, he seemed to read her mind, "If you're worried about the hospital bills, you have nothing to worry about. I made sure that before seeing my father; I paid for everything and have the receipts to prove it. They gave me a final price to pay and I paid it off with your last visit. Even if there are complications with delivery, I found a way to put "insurance" so to speak on the bill's price. This little one is covered." Kyoya held her gaze as he spoke. Haruhi's eyes widened before she threw her arms around him. She was so grateful that Kyoya left no stone unturned. She would've probably never thought about this in such detail. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she cursed her hormones. "Haruhi?"

"I'm fine, just my hormones at work. These are happy and relieved tears. I…I was just so worried about you and what our situation would be like. It seems almost like everything is working out."

"Everything will work out Haruhi. I promise, we're going to make it," Kyoya answered before kissing her.

"So Kyoya and Haruhi Fujioka is it?" Tamaki mused, trying to remind them that he was in the room.

Kyoya nodded, "Yes. Even before we're married we're going to have the same last name. It's fine though, I much rather be associated with Haruhi's family than mine."

Tamaki was about to ask another question when his cell phone went off. Picking it up, he greeted the caller, "Hello?"

"Boss! Have you seen the news? Kyoya is all over it!" came Hikaru and Kaoru's voice.

"Yes, I already know. Both are here…Yes, they're both fine. No need to worry about them. They're hiding out here, so please try to keep this information exclusive to the Host Club members," Tamaki instructed, looking at Kyoya for any sign of disagreement. With that, Tamaki said goodbye and looked at the two, "That was the twins. They were just concerned about you. Supposedly you're all over the news Kyoya."

Kyoya shifted a bit, "This is the only not-easy part. The press will be on us until the next scandal appears."

"You two are free to stay here as long as you wish," Tamaki answered.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. While she had first seen him as obnoxious, he had become a really good friend of hers. He really did care about the two of them, and his actions showed it. "Thank you Tamaki-senpai, for everything. You take such good care of us…" She leaned off of Kyoya's lap just enough to hug him.

Tamaki returned the hug, "No problem Haruhi. I'm your friend, that's what friends do."

Haruhi straightened back onto Kyoya's lap, "So love, what are we going to be doing? We have a just about three weeks till school starts again."

"Well, we're going to lay low and wait it out. We may have to stay here a bit, it won't be long before the name change goes through and then they'll find out who you are too. My only concern is for you and the little one," Kyoya answered, pulling her close.

Haruhi looked at him seriously, "Don't sacrifice yourself for us. I'm worried about you too." She wanted him to know that she was worried. He did just sacrifice his wealthy lifestyle to be with her, and she could only guess how he would adapt to the way she lived.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya murmured; he just didn't know what to say.

Tamaki stood up then, sensing that they needed a moment, "Hey guys? I'm going to go do…something. Just call me if you need me." With that, Tamaki slipped out of the room. While he knew Kyoya well, he also figured that Kyoya didn't want to voice everything to both of them. Tamaki sighed as he walked back to his room.

Meanwhile, Kyoya and Haruhi were engaged in an intense staring contest. They hadn't really moved, and both didn't know what to say to each other. Then Haruhi started to tear up. Kyoya pulled her to him before picking her up. Cradling her, Kyoya headed to their room. Gently, he placed her on the bed and then went back to lock the door. Once everything was seemingly in order, he lay down next to her and cradled her against his chest. Gently, he traced circles on her back.

To no avail though, Haruhi had started to cry. "Haruhi…please…don't cry…" Kyoya whispered, trying not to cry himself, which was an odd sensation for him.

"I can't help it…you do so mu-much! D-Do you not realize…that it's okay to worry about yourself too? I know we're both…both so independent, but we're going to be a family…It's not fair for you to be the one sacrificing so much and then acting like it isn't a big deal…" Haruhi said in between tears as she looked up at him.

Kyoya wiped away her tears, deeply moved by her words. He knew that any relationship is based on trust and sharing emotion, but he also knew what Haruhi was saying was right. He may share the least amount of information in order to not stress her out, but he could tell that it already stressed her out more not to hear everything from him first. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her before looking straight at her, "Haruhi, I am deeply sorry that I didn't share anything with you until after the fact. I…I know I'm sacrificing a lot to be with you, but what I say is true. I'm not going anywhere."

Haruhi snaked her arms around his neck, finally seeing his cool mask slip off completely. This was another side of him, the side she always wanted to see. "Kyoya, will you…will you tell me what happened? Not just a summary, but what really happened?"

Kyoya closed his eyes tightly and shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to retell this, but he did.

* * *

_ Kyoya had just left Haruhi's apartment. While he was worried about her, he knew that Tamaki would keep her safe for the time he was away. He knew that Haruhi didn't like to be away from him for any long length of time, but he knew that she'd understand later. He got into the limo that was waiting for him and headed home. He drove for a bit, mulling over how to tell his dad. "Hi dad, how was your trip. Here are those business reports you wanted; by the way…I got a girl pregnant. Hope that isn't a big deal?" or "Dad, hi, just got a girl pregnant and I'm going to marry her." Kyoya sighed and shifted in frustration, trying to find the right words was difficult. For Kyoya, it was all too soon before the limo stopped and he was at his house._

_ Kyoya exited the limo and went straight to the dining hall. His father always requested his sons share a meal with him. They didn't discuss anything important at this time, but they did get to hear about his dad's business meetings and plans. When he entered, his brothers and father were just about to sit down._

_ "Nice of you to make it Kyoya," Yoshio answered from the head of the table._

_ "Of course father. I wouldn't dare miss hearing of your business overseas," Kyoya answered tactfully as he sat down next to his brother Akito. The lunch was served by the servants as Yoshio started to explain his business meetings, but Kyoya just couldn't focus. He knew that all of this would mean nothing, but he continued to put his input in and at least attempt to listen. It wasn't long before the lunch was eaten and the plates were cleared away. His older brothers got up and nodded to their father, clearing out of the room, leaving the two of them alone._

_ "So Kyoya, I trust that things are going well in school? The reports I've received say that you are at the top of your class. What else have you been up to? I have been seeing quite a few hospital charges being made to your bank account. I hope everything is okay," Yoshio asked, but the way he said it made it sound less than sincere. _

_"Well father, I have been waiting for you to get back for me to tell you. This isn't information that I wanted to share with you over the phone. As you said beforehand, my grades are great, I am succeeding in school. As for those charges…well, I am not the one who is sick. You see, I have recently started dating someone father and we're…we're going to have a child together. That's what those charges are for," Kyoya answered, bowing his head slightly, not wanting to feel Yoshio's wrath just yet._

_ "Please tell me that this child of yours is going up for adoption; because judging by the bill dates, it is too late to abort it," Yoshio asked evenly._

_ "No father. This child is going to be raised by my girlfriend and me. We are engaged, and she's due in January," Kyoya answered, flinching at the questions his dad was asking._

_ "Is she of merit to this family? Is this some ploy to get ahead?" Yoshio asked._

_ "No. She isn't from any family you would know of. I love her, and that is it. We're having a child together, and we're going to get married," Kyoya answered as he finally looked his dad in the eyes. He had to learn how to be strong, not only for him, but for his family. He couldn't back down now._

_ Yoshio's cool mask slipped as he stood up angrily, "This is such a waste of your life! This…this whore that you're throwing your life away for! She probably only wants you for your money! How could you bring such dishonor to your family?" Yoshio shouted as walked to where Kyoya was sitting and shook him by the shoulders._

_ Kyoya tried to wrestle out of his grip angrily, "She is not a whore. Is it so difficult to believe that not everything has to be done because of merit? We are in love, and I will be…I want to be a father to my child! I don't care-" _

_Kyoya then felt his cheek burning and his vision blurry. His glasses had fallen off, and his father was standing in front of him just putting his hand back down. "If that is what you want, then get out. You are no longer any son of mine. I do not wish to be associated with such insolence. You're a complete failure, and I hope that woman knows it too. You're never going to be successful!" Yoshio told him, unleashing his rage onto Kyoya._

_Kyoya grabbed his glasses and put them back on. Looking at his dad, he straightened up, "That is unfortunate for you. If you don't want to be associated with me- fine. I don't think I want to be associated with someone who will treat his son as something that can be easily thrown away-regardless of the reason. Fine Ohtori-san…" Kyoya rummaged through his notebook and produced papers, "Sign these. This will give me a last name completely different from you. We won't be associated anymore, and then you'll have no claim to me. I am only going to take my essentials from my room and leave. You'll never have to see me again."_

_Yoshio glared at his son as he took the papers and signed them hastily. "Now, get your stuff and leave."_

_Kyoya bowed before leaving, "Bye Ohtori-san." With that, he grabbed the papers and headed to his room. He took the two bags that had his essentials and left the house before walking to the waiting cab. Getting inside he took out his phone and sorted the last of his money into an account he had created separate from his dad. Once that was done, he noticed the cab had stopped. _

"_Sir?" Kyoya snapped his head up and saw that they were at a government building. _

"_Wait here, after this I only have one last destination," Kyoya answered as he got out. He didn't waste time as he ran up to the building and went to the office he needed. Reaching his destination, Kyoya raced up to the secretary and handed her his papers, "Here are papers for an official name change and here is the fee, which can be charged to this card here. I would like this done as soon as possible please."_

_The woman took the papers and processed it. She handed him other paperwork, "The name change takes about two weeks for it to go through. Once you get your confirmation papers please work on switching account names. Have a good day."_

_Kyoya nodded before leaving and headed back to the cab. Getting inside, he made sure to call Tamaki to check on how Haruhi was. He kept it brief, trying not to let any emotion show. He just wanted them to know that the meeting with his father was over and to make sure that they were going to get out of the public eye. Once he instructed Tamaki on what to do, he noticed the cab had stopped. Handing the cab driver a couple bills, Kyoya got out of the cab and walked up the stairs. Once he was inside, Kyoya took off his shoes and placed his bags down. He went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. _

_Kyoya was now at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Moving into the living room he saw the baby items sitting in the corner and stared at them. He was going to be a father, and yet he just lost the family that had raised him. The irony killed him. He knew that meant that he had no family but Haruhi's now. Kyoya sank down against the table and felt tears fall down his face. He wiped them away hastily, trying not to feel failure. After all, Kyoya had just faced his biggest fear and was now free. He didn't have to worry about merit; he was now free to make his own choices. Kyoya had plans for a future, and now it was all his…but his father's words resonated in his head. He shook his head; as if he could shake the words out too, but all he heard was his father's doubting words._

_ "Kyoya?" Ranka asked sleepily from behind Kyoya, as he stretched. Ranka had a late night last night, so it was no wonder that he was just waking up. Kyoya didn't answer him, but weakly nodded. Ranka moved closer to the boy and kneeled down. He saw the faint tear trails and sighed. Snaking an arm around the boy he pulled his close, "Kyoya? What happened?"_

_ Kyoya shifted uncomfortably, other than Haruhi and occasionally Tamaki he wasn't used to being touched. "I…I told my dad," Kyoya answered, choking out the words._

"_He didn't take it so well, did he?" Ranka asked._

"_No…he told me to get out and to never come back. He told me that I threw everything away and that I am a failure."_

_Ranka sighed and shook his head, "People will always put down what they don't understand Kyoya. You did the right thing, you owned up to being a father. You make sure that Haruhi eats right, budget our accounts, and make plans with possible outcomes. You haven't failed at all in my book. To me, you have shown nothing but responsibility and just by this alone it tells me that you will have a bright future ahead of you. Kyoya, you are no failure." He patted Kyoya's back, trying to reassure him._

_Kyoya relaxed a bit, "You really think so?"_

_Ranka smiled, "I really do. While your father is willing to throw away such a responsible young man such as yourself, I am so proud to have gained a son." Ranka looked Kyoya in the eyes as he said this, hoping that he could feel the sincerity of his words. Kyoya needed to hear this, and Ranka truly did mean every word._

_Kyoya smiled faintly, "Thank you…dad…" Kyoya answered Ranka unsure. Since Ranka had just called him son, he thought that maybe he could call him dad._

_Ranka smiled, "The name you want to call me is your choice. If you want to call me dad, that is up to you. Now, where is Haruhi, does she know yet?" Ranka asked as he looked around for her. _

"_Haruhi is with Tamaki, they are at his house. I'm headed over there soon. I just…I needed to drop some items off and repack a bag. I already submitted for a name change, so within the next two weeks my name will officially be Kyoya Fujioka. I think it will be best that you stay with friends over the next few days. The news reporters will be all over this story once it gets out."_

"_Okay, I'll see if I can get a few days off and go to Karuizawa. Until then, please take care of Haruhi. She's probably worried about you," Ranka stated as he backed away and stood up._

"_I'm going to go pack a bag and leave…Dad? Thanks for the advice," Kyoya answered, still not sure of how this new word or dynamic would work._

"_No problem Kyoya." With that, Ranka slipped back into his room so that he could make a few phone calls._

_ Kyoya then stood and went to collect his bags. Picking them up, he moved into his bedroom and started to rearrange things. He went to the dresser, opened the drawers that had become his, and pushed the clothes already in there to the side. Kyoya started to put the extra clothes into the drawers before placing a few notebooks and photos in a pile on top of the dresser. He couldn't deal with going through those, so that is where they just needed to stay for now. He took the now empty bags and placed those in the closet floor. Pulling out another bag he started to pack for a couple of days. After that was done, he walked towards the front door and put his shoes back on. Heading out the door, he called Tamaki to let him know he was heading over._

* * *

Haruhi wiped away the tears from his eyes and from her own. He had finally opened up to her fully, and she was happy. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek and then his lips, "Kyoya…thank you for sharing with me. I'm glad that you defended our family. You are by no means a failure to me either."

Kyoya leaned over and kissed her. Those words were reassuring, and hearing her say that meant the most. Kyoya let the tears flow freely as he felt Haruhi pull him close and kiss the top of his head. She held him, as they both cried tears of relief and sadness.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next three weeks went by quickly. Haruhi was nineteen weeks pregnant now. For the most part, Haruhi and Kyoya hid out at Tamaki's house, since the press had all too soon found out his new name. The press had tried hunting down why he took on that new name, but they have yet to find a concrete reason. However, they did make a link between Kyoya and Haruhi-but since they thought that both were men, they said that it is possible that both were gay lovers. The others were even more ridiculous, but the fact that they were able to link the two together showed that they weren't far from the truth. Yet, they still have yet to get the real reason. Kyoya was very thankful for this, because he still needed to face everyone at school. Speaking of school, Haruhi and Kyoya had just finished breakfast before their first day back to school. Sitting there, the three of them sat together quietly.

Haruhi fidgeted nervously as she put down her tea cup. She knew that she needed to eat, but she was just so nervous. It seems like the other two were nervous as well, but they did a better job at hiding it. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi snapped her head up and looked at Tamaki. She saw the concern in his violet eyes, and attempted to cover up her own discomfort. Kyoya stood up and circled to where she was seated. He snaked his arms around her shoulders, "Don't be afraid princess. The Hosts are all coming over shortly and we're all going to school together. The twins will not let anyone bother you during class. You're still wearing male clothing till club today, and even then, you'll have the protection of all the Hosts." Haruhi attempted to relax, but couldn't help feeling stressed still. It was true, the twins had designed some really big sweaters for her to wear that concealed her protruding belly, but she still needed to make it through the day. Kyoya kissed the top of her head, "Princess, please at least eat one piece of toast. The little one probably is hungry."

Haruhi looked up at him and sighed, "It's not that I'm not hungry…I'm just afraid of throwing it up…I'm that nervous."

"Just a few bites of toast then, just please eat something," Tamaki begged from across the table.

Haruhi sighed again before picking up the toast and taking a bite. It took a lot for her to chew it and swallow, but it wasn't long before the single piece was gone. Leaning back she looked at them, "There, I ate one slice. Now can we just get this over with?" Haruhi pushed Kyoya away from her and stood up. She needed to just get this day over with.

Kyoya smiled, he felt the same way, "Of course princess. The Hosts will be here any minute. Let's go get our backpacks and wait outside for them." He took her hand as the three headed towards their rooms to go get their bags. Once they grabbed their bags, they exited the mansion and saw the other Hosts sitting outside already. They had already sent their limos away and were waiting for the other three. Honey ran up to Haruhi and greeted her with a gentle hug, "It's good to see you Haru-chan! How are you?"

Haruhi smiled at her senior, "I'm doing quite well. I'm going to see the doctor in two weeks, but everything is normal."

Honey smiled at her as the twins called from the limo to hurry up. They scrambled into the limo together and tried to relax. Haruhi tried to be interested in hearing some summer break stories, but was so distracted. Kyoya slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it. He understood, and wished that it would be simple too. As the limo pulled up to the gates, Kyoya gave her hand one last squeeze and kissed her cheek before scooting away. Tamaki looked at his two friends, "Remember everyone, we are here to protect Kyoya and Haruhi at any cost." As they nodded in agreement, the Hosts clambered out and formed a circle around Kyoya and Haruhi. They all waved to the girls that had been waiting to see them. The girls wore a concerned look, but seemed to melt as usual under Tamaki's smiling face. The Hosts took this as a good sign before they all split up to head to their usual classes.

The twins sandwiched Haruhi between them and walked to class. They found their usual seats in the back and settled in for the day. Haruhi stared at the clock, and just wished for time to move faster. However, she knew that time had a tendency to slow down when people wanted time to move faster. Fidgeting, Haruhi attempted to place her attention on the lesson for the day.

* * *

Even with time dragging on, school still needed to end. Once the teacher announced the end of the day and after the students bowed, Haruhi was escorted by the twins to the Third Music Room. Once inside, Haruhi was greeted by a hug from Kyoya, "Are you alright princess?"

"I'll be fine once this is all over. I guess I'll go get changed?" Haruhi answered, but didn't move from his arms. Kyoya smiled down at her, "Let's get you changed. Come on." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the changing room. Haruhi giggled and kissed Kyoya's cheek. "It's good to hear you laugh princess."

Haruhi smiled, she couldn't help relaxing a little. She knew that he was trying to ease her mind, and she welcomed the distraction. As he placed her down on the plush pink couch in their dressing room, Kaoru peeked inside, "Hey, here is the outfit for Haruhi." He handed Kyoya the light blue dress before stepping out to let her change.

Kyoya held up the dress for Haruhi to see, and turned it so she could see the whole dress. The dress was quarter sleeves, a scoop neck, and had a white string that ran around the waist that was supposed to be tied. The dress wasn't long either; Haruhi guessed that it would stop right above her knee. Standing, Haruhi started to take her clothes off slowly, trying to prolong walking out there to the waiting Hosts and patrons. Kyoya walked up behind her and pushed the other clothing aside. He took the dress and slipped it over her head. Haruhi straightened it out and tied the white string on the left side of her hip. She twirled slowly, noticing that the dress followed her in a flowy fashion. She then stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her stomach was very much apparent now; there was no way that she could hide it. Placing her hand on her stomach protectively, Kyoya came up behind her, "You're beautiful and perfect princess. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not to mention, this child can't be a secret forever, and this little one knows it too." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close as Kaoru walked back in.

Kaoru blushed, a little embarrassed about walking in on them, but then remembered why he came. "You're so beautiful Haruhi! Come sit down here and let me do your hair." Haruhi wiggled out of Kyoya's grip and sat down next to where Kaoru was standing. He smiled before taking a brush and combing out her hair. Before, it barely hit her neck, and now it barely brushed her shoulders. "No one mentioned the length of your hair?"

"Nope. Either they are waiting till now, or they don't care," Haruhi answered as she felt Kaoru gathering a portion of her hair on either side before clipping it in the back. Kaoru backed away then and looked at it, "It seems you are ready. Oh! Don't forget your shoes." Kaoru walked over to the other corner of the dressing room and took out white flats to show her. She smiled and was about to take them from him, except Kyoya took them from him instead. He kneeled down and slipped them on her feet for her. Haruhi blushed, and then noticed that Kyoya held out his hand to her. She slipped her hand in his and saw his other hand place the engagement ring back onto her ring finger.

"Now you're ready," Kyoya answered as she stood beside him. She leaned forward to kiss him again, and he gladly complied. Pulling away, they saw Kaoru looking at the floor. "Kaoru, if you would lead the way?"

Kaoru snapped his head back up, "As you wish." He walked out and they followed a few steps behind him. Standing hand in hand, they peeked around the corner to see the women sitting in their usual spots. Kaoru made his way to Tamaki and whispered in his ear that the two were ready. Tamaki then stood up and walked over to where the two stood. He gave them a glance, waiting for a nod to continue.

Getting that nod, Tamaki smiled to the crowd, "Hello everyone, if you could spare a moment of your time. As you all know, two of our Hosts have fallen under speculation in the news over summer break. Now, I'm sure you all have questions, and those two Hosts have promised to provide you with the answers first. However, I must ask that you be respectful because they are in a very delicate situation. Anyone who can't will be asked to leave. I want to thank you in advance for being respectful and supporting the Host Club. With that, I will turn it over to Kyoya and Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and followed Kyoya out. She heard the gasps from the girls and looked at their faces. They gave them confused looks, and Haruhi just couldn't take it anymore, "Hello ladies. It's nice to see you all again. I hope that your summer breaks went well."

Renge was the first to walk up to Haruhi. She looked at Haruhi critically, "Haruhi? Is that really you?"

Haruhi blushed, "I apologize for deceiving you all. You see, I needed to repay a debt to the Host Club, and since no one knew that I was girl it was easier to repay it by being a Host. The girlfriend that you thought I had was actually Kyoya…and well...we're expecting a baby in January." She placed her free hand on her stomach as she said this and felt Kyoya squeeze her other hand.

Renge looked at the two before looking at Haruhi's belly. She was so distracted by the idea of Haruhi being a girl that she hadn't noticed her protruding stomach. Coming closer she looked at Haruhi with questioning eyes, "Can I?" Haruhi nodded, took Renge's hand, and placed it on her stomach where she felt the baby moving slightly. Renge's eyes lit up with amazement before hugging Haruhi. "Congratulations Haruhi! Of course we're happy for both of you!"

Haruhi smiled, feeling tears of relief sting the corner of her eyes. She was relieved to hear that she was accepted. She worried that they would be angry at her for deceiving them. All the girls started to surround Haruhi then and started asking her questions. Kyoya decided to intervene then, "Ladies, Haruhi and I are more than happy to answer your questions, but please, allow us to sit down first. Then one at a time you can ask us your questions." With that, Kyoya led Haruhi to a vacant couch before looking at the ladies that followed after them.

Once situated, the ladies sat in on the nearby couches and asked questions. The main ones were when did they start dating, when did Haruhi find out that she was pregnant, were they getting married (or were they already), and what the real story was behind the cover story that the news presented. The couple answered truthfully, and when they told them the truth about what really happened, the ladies became upset. They looked at the couple and shook their heads, all agreeing that the couple were so strong for standing up for their love. It wasn't long before Tamaki stood up in front of everyone, "Look at the time! It's an hour past our usual club end time! I appreciate your support and understanding ladies, and with that I would like to conclude today. Haruhi needs her rest after all."

The ladies bid the Hosts farewell, and just as the last lady left, Haruhi slumped against Kyoya's chest, "It is over…"

Kyoya leaned down and kissed her, "You did very well princess. Now we can relax."

Haruhi smiled at all of her friends. She knew that now that the truth was out, she didn't have to pretend anymore. Her friends surrounded her and gave her a hug. Haruhi felt the love in the room and enjoyed the feeling of relief once again washing over her.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A month had passed since Haruhi had told the ladies at the Host Club the truth. Haruhi was just starting her 23rd week of pregnancy. During that month, Haruhi still went to school and hosted. Within the next month though, Haruhi would begin only going to school part time. Kyoya and Haruhi had just met with Yuzuru Suoh recently to discuss their options.

* * *

_One week ago… _

_Haruhi fidgeted outside the grand doors that lead to Yuzuru's office. Kyoya hugged her close, "Why are you worried? This is nothing but a meeting to set up your school schedule for the rest of the year. Suoh-san already has plans like this in place; he just wanted to tweak yours to fit you best. Relax princess."_

_Haruhi leaned into him, "I'm always nervous when it comes to discussing my future and myself to others. I thought you've learned that by now. I know that Suoh-san already knows the situation…but that doesn't mean I won't be nervous talking about it with him. Sometimes I feel like I let him down, because he dished out a lot of money for me to be here."_

_Kyoya shook his head and gave her a surprised look, "You let no one down Haruhi, just as I let no one down. If you had let Suoh-san down, he would've kicked you out months ago. Even while pregnant your grades have been at the top, and you always turn things in on time." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his chest. Sometimes she could still surprise him with how insecure she could be._

_At that moment, Yuzuru opened the door, "Haruhi? Kyoya?" He saw them huddled together and smiled; something about the way they looked reminded him of himself and Anne-Sophie. _

_Kyoya looked up at Yuzuru and let go of Haruhi so they both could bow to him. "Hello Suoh-san," they both said in greeting._

_Yuzuru smiled, "Let's talk in my office. Would you like anything to drink?"_

_Both shook their heads no as they all walked into Yuzuru's office. They sat down around his desk and Yuzuru smiled at the two of them. "Well, first off, congratulations on the engagement and child. I heard from Tamaki that all is well?" _

_Kyoya smiled as he relaxed more into his chair, "Yes. Everything so far has been uncomplicated in Haruhi's pregnancy. We're living together with otousan and preparing everything for January. I hear that everything is going well for your companies as well."_

"_That is wonderful to hear. Yes, my companies are doing quite well too. So…we're here today to talk about a school schedule for the two of you, is that right?" Yuzuru asked as he took out a notebook and a pen to write notes down._

"_Yes," Haruhi answered._

"_So, the type of plan I have generally is that once the mother or doctor feels that she can no longer attend school full time, and this is usually half way or three quarters of the way into her pregnancy, the attendance drops to half time. This means that two days out of the week you are required to go to school, in order to take tests and turn in homework. The other days you can stay in and rest. However, if you want to attend extra days, feel free. This is your school after all. Once you have your child, there are a few options. You can either stick with the half time attendance, or you can leave your child in a type of day care. This will allow you to go to class and take breaks in between to visit or feed your child," Yuzuru explained. _

_Haruhi looked at Kyoya as she contemplated her options. She knew school was important, but she did have to think about what the baby would need too. "I…I think the first option is the best overall. I couldn't imagine trying to juggle being in school and running to and from class to see the baby. Especially since I don't know what personality the child will have yet." Both men nodded, seeing her reasoning behind it._

"_Alright, so we'll just keep to that kind of schedule. Now, as far as a plan for the father…it can go a few ways too. Usually most families in the wealthy world operate differently…Usually they want the father to be in school full time. However, you make your own decisions now Kyoya. If you want to take the days off that Haruhi goes to school when the baby is born you can; that way you don't have to worry about who will be watching the child when Haruhi is in school. Or if you have someone watching the child on a certain day, both of you can go to school that day and then put it towards a day that you both can be together away from school on another day. Do you understand?"_

_Kyoya nodded, "I would like that plan very much. However, I also would like to ask that the closer we get to Haruhi's due date that I will be allowed to be gone the days she isn't in school. I want to be close when she goes into labor. It should only be for a couple of weeks anyway, because of winter break."_

"_I think that is acceptable," Yuzuru answered as he penciled the plan in his notebook. "I will inform your teachers of both of your future school plans so that they can be prepared. Also, did either of you think about Ouran University after?" Yuzuru asked as he pushed the notebook aside before putting his chin on his clasped hands. He wanted to know what they thought about their future, and he was curious about it._

_Kyoya shifted a little, "I did look into Ouran University Suoh-san. However, considering that my father only paid for high school tuition and that fact that I need to budget for my family, I don't know how soon I'd be able to get there. I do wish to seek a dual business and medical degree though."_

"_I would also like to pursue a law degree, but I need to think about my family too," Haruhi replied as she laid her arm across her stomach._

_Yuzuru smiled, he admired their realistic minds at such a young age. He could see why they were a couple, because they both were so practical. The answers they provided were the answers he was searching for. "I would like to extend your scholarship to include Ouran University Haruhi, and I would also like to extend a scholarship to you too Kyoya. You are both at the top of your class, realistic, and I believe that you both would be able to make your own path in this world. Of course, being a parent isn't easy while you're in school and I will accommodate you in any way I can." _

_Haruhi and Kyoya's eyes widened at that statement. They looked at each other and back at Yuzuru. Haruhi was the first to answer, "I am very thankful for the offer…"_

_Kyoya interjected, "Suoh-san, that is quite a generous offer and I am very thankful that you are willing to extend the offer to both of us. I was just wondering if you had any other motives for helping us move up."_

"_It's just like you to question motives. Well, I can't believe that your father would want to throw away someone of your talents. I have seen your proposal for your own business floating around and I see potential in you. However, people are more likely to take you seriously if you obtain the degrees that you want. I would like to see you succeed. Also, Haruhi had started Ouran to follow her mother's footsteps, and I have every intention of helping her get there," Yuzuru answered._

"_I would like to accept the offer, thank you very much Suoh-san," Haruhi answered before Kyoya could say anything._

_Kyoya nodded in agreement, "I will gladly accept the offer. Shall we discuss the terms of this scholarship at the end of high school?"_

_Yuzuru smiled, "Of course. You have enough on your plate right now! Until then, stay healthy Haruhi and I'll see you around."_

_With that, Haruhi and Kyoya bowed before exiting the room. As they walked away, Haruhi pulled Kyoya into a hug while wearing a bright smile, "This is way too good to be true! Did we just get offered a fully paid college scholarship?"_

_Kyoya smiled, seeing that look on her face was priceless. Leaning over, he kissed her as he backed into a corner. Things were starting to come together for the two of them. The future that he was trying to provide the three of them was slowly being constructed with others' help. While he was weary of accepting their help, he knew that it was going to be worth it._

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haruhi stretched out on the bed next to Kyoya. They had spent the weekend studying for their tests that would mark the end of their first semester of the year and now they needed some relaxation before school. "So are you prepared? You know Suoh-san will give you extra time…" Kyoya asked as he rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"I think I've prepared enough. The tests shouldn't be too hard since I've done well on the quizzes. Besides, my pregnancy hasn't gotten in the way of studying just yet. However, once I hit week 26 I think I might start using the alternative plan for me. It'll give me more time to rearrange the stuff that's just been sitting in the living room since we got back from the beach. I can't believe that I'm over halfway through my pregnancy already!" Haruhi smiled at Kyoya as she wrapped her arm around her stomach.

Kyoya noticed the movement and smiled, Haruhi tended to do that a lot more now. Taking his arm, he casually laid it across her. "I can't either. Soon we're all going to be together. I can't wait to meet this little one."

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya; somehow he always knew the right things to say. "Speaking of this little one, what are we going to name him or her? We discussed names briefly during the beach trip, but we didn't decide on anything. Do you have that list somewhere?"

"Yes, I do have it somewhere. However, right now I just want to relax. I'm quite exhausted from working on plans and studying," Kyoya answered as he moved closer to her. He left a trail of kisses from her forehead to her lips.

Haruhi sighed, loving every moment of it. "K-Kyoya…do you want…?" She needed to ask, they hadn't done anything for awhile now. Haruhi had just guessed that it was because of the prominent stomach she was sporting.

Kyoya didn't respond and instead continued to kiss her lips as his hands brushed against her breasts. Haruhi arched into his touch, reveling in the sensation that it brought. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes, "Haruhi…I love you. Of course I want to. We've just been so busy lately…Let me make that up to you princess." From behind her, he kissed her neck as his hands traveled down to the hem of her nightgown. He pulled it up and off of her, only breaking away from her long enough to get her nightgown off of her. His hands traveled to her breasts before he gently squeezed them. Haruhi continued to arch into his gentle touch.

Kyoya let one hand continue to play with her breasts as his other moved down. His hand traveled to her panties and then pulled them off. He nudged her legs apart before tangling the leg closest to him with his. Slowly, he traced a finger over her entrance before plunging one finger inside. He felt the wetness that was already there before he started to alternate between twisting his finger inside her and moving in and out of her. Haruhi moaned and twisted a little under his touch. She was trapped in his embrace and her sensitive body made the simplest of touches feel amplified. "Kyoya…" Haruhi moaned as she tried to buck her hips to find release.

Kyoya quickened his movements and nibbled on her ear, "Cum princess." That was enough to send her over the edge and Kyoya held her as she rode out her orgasm. When she stopped shaking, Kyoya removed his fingers from inside her and released her from his hold. Kyoya then removed his own clothes, flinging them carelessly to the side before coming back to Haruhi's side. He kissed Haruhi's neck again, and trapped her in the same position again. This time though, Kyoya angled his member at her entrance and slowly slid into her. Haruhi moaned again, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya kissed her neck as he nudged her face towards his so he could kiss her lips. He massaged her breasts as he continued to slowly slide in and out of her. Haruhi moaned against his mouth as one of her hands slid over to one of his. She slid her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. Moving away from his lips, she locked eyes with Kyoya and moved his hand that was laced with hers to her mouth. She then nudged his ring finger up with her mouth and sucked gently on the tip. As she did that, she felt Kyoya's own ministrations quicken. She took the finger out of her mouth before letting out a moan. She squeezed Kyoya's hand, feeling another wave of tension building inside her, just begging to be released.

Haruhi attempted to move the little bit she was awarded. She tried to buck her hips as she tried to find release. However, just as she thought she was almost there, Kyoya stopped. She looked at him in frustration and he laughed a little, "Patience princess. I'm not done with you yet." He leaned in and kissed her again as he slid out of her. She looked confused until he laid down on his back and pulled her on top of him. Haruhi moaned as she felt him back inside of her. Once he was fully inside her, Kyoya started to thrust upwards from where he was. Haruhi groaned, as Kyoya switched between fast thrusts and slow agonizing ones. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and started to move her hips in rhythm with his. She bobbed on top of him and met him thrust for thrust. Haruhi felt herself building once again and she was determined to not let Kyoya stop her.

Haruhi pinned him by leaning forward slightly. Kyoya then sped up, not holding back on speed. He felt Haruhi tighten around him and the tightness from her sent him over the edge as well. Kyoya groaned as he released himself inside Haruhi. Panting, Haruhi got off of him and lay down next to him. Kyoya then got up to gather the blanket around them before situating her head on his chest. He gently ran his hand absentminded through her hair as his other hand held hers. Without words, they passed out next to each other.

* * *

A few hours later a bout of thunder awoke Haruhi. Her eyes snapped open and she felt for Kyoya but realized he wasn't there. Now alert, she shot up and searched the room, but didn't see him. Shaking as another clap of thunder tore through the sound of the rain outside; Haruhi got up and threw on her once discarded nightgown before exiting the room. Once outside the room, she saw Kyoya sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of him. He seemed deep in thought, and if it weren't for another clap of thunder, she might've gone back to bed. Shaking, she made her way to Kyoya and nudged his shoulder.

Kyoya looked at her before wrapping an arm around her, "Calm down princess, I'm here. I was hoping that you'd sleep through this storm."

She relaxed a little under his embrace, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about things…I fell asleep with you, but when I woke up my mind wouldn't turn off. So I decided to just come out here and think," Kyoya answered.

Haruhi looked at his face and saw how tired and stressed he looked. She leaned into his shoulder before giving him a hug. "Kyoya…what are you worried about?"

Kyoya smiled at her, it was just like her to know that he was stressed over something. He twisted in her embrace to just face her. "I'm processing the last few months and our future. While I have no regrets, things are different now. People sometimes still use my other name and I have to correct them. The power my name once held isn't there anymore…I'm starting over. As far as the future for us goes, we have scholarships for university, our high school is covered, and so is the delivery of this little one. However, what about the other things that a baby needs? Diapers, bottles, clothes, toys…what if, God forbid, the little one gets sick?"

Haruhi slid her hands into his hands and gave them a squeeze, "Kyoya, you are starting over, but you aren't alone in this. I'm right here and I have to be responsible too. We have the same name now, and we're going to get married eventually. You tell me what you need, and I will try my best to help. Also, I know for a fact that you're already drawing up business plans and sending them out in your free time. You are already doing everything you can to make a name for yourself. As far as baby items go…we already have some of it covered. Hikaru and Kaoru are making clothes, and if you think that they'll dare let our child out in public in clothing that wasn't made by them, you are sadly mistaken. They don't even want me going out in anything that isn't their design! The other things…we still have time to budget and figure that out. Please don't stress out Kyoya; I plan on having you in my life for a long time you know!" She leaned in and kissed him, hoping that he would understand that everything didn't need to be in order in this very moment.

Kyoya sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed by her words. He knew Haruhi had a point, but sometimes planning was how he coped with things. He liked thinking he had control over his life. However, this wonderful woman, while an occasional dreamer knew how to ground him in logic too. Breaking away from the kiss he picked her up and moved them both back to the bedroom. Laying her down he pulled her close to her, "While I would love to continue this chat, I find myself quite tired from earlier events. I think it is time to go back to sleep princess, because we do have school tomorrow." With that, he kissed the top of her head that was resting on top of his chest and both of them drifted off to sleep shortly after.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haruhi looked at the pile of baby items in the corner of the living room determined. Today was the first day that she had started going to school half time and now she finally felt motivated to organize this pile. Moving towards them she tried to figure out where to start. At that moment Kyoya just walked back out with a tray filled with tea and snacks. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at him, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked as he set the tray down on the table.

"I'm thinking about where to put these items. It can't just sit here forever you know," Haruhi answered as she turned away from him and attempted to move the items into piles.

Kyoya moved closer to Haruhi and stared at the pile. He had to admit that she had a point. Gently, he pulled Haruhi's hand away from the pile, "Before we think about moving these items around and putting them into smaller piles, why don't we think about where this is going to go?"

Haruhi turned to face him, "Where would it go…that is a good question. There really isn't enough space to put it anywhere but in here…"

As she was in the middle of this thought, Ranka emerged from his room and saw the two sitting on the floor looking at the baby items. "Hey…?"

Kyoya turned toward him, "Good morning dad. We were just wondering how we were going to make room for the little one. Haruhi got tired of seeing the stuff in a pile."

Ranka sat down next to Kyoya and looked at the pile, "This does seem to be a problem. We seem to be outgrowing this place…"

"We could look into getting another apartment, but the bigger question is can we afford to do that?" Haruhi asked as she looked at both of them.

"It is possible…but I think that we also need to consider whether a bigger apartment now is a good idea, or if should we be more worried about saving money for a bigger apartment in the future," Kyoya answered.

"How are all four of us going to fit in here though?" Haruhi asked.

"Well…we could turn this area into a room. It won't be a fancy nursery room or anything, because we still need room for us to at least have a table to eat at. Or we could move the crib into our room, but I don't know which one you'd rather do."

Ranka looked around the room while listening to Kyoya's ideas. He remembered the day he moved in here with Kotoko. They had been worried that this place was going to be too small in the future too. However, they had always agreed that the walk in closet located in the living room would be big enough for a baby until Haruhi could either share a room with her younger sibling or move to a bigger apartment. Sadly that day never came for them and it the closet had been turned into a storage place. Standing up, Ranka moved towards the pile before pushing the items aside. Nudging open the door, Ranka peered inside. There were a few boxes, mostly Kotoko's stuff, but nothing that they couldn't move. Looking back at the two teens, he smiled, "Kotoko and I…we were planning on having two kids. We were worried about space at first too, but we decided to take the apartment because the walk in closet was just big enough to be a bedroom for a baby. When the child got older, we would've moved or just had Haruhi share the bedroom. There are a few boxes in here, but we can move them into my closet and make this into a suitable room."

Kyoya stood up and moved over to where Ranka was looking into. Flipping on the switch located outside of the closet, he saw the space. It wasn't big, but Ranka was right- it would be big enough for a baby. The crib would be able to fit and if they got a toy box then the toys wouldn't have to be all over the place. They would have to leave the door open, but that wouldn't be a big deal. "Haruhi…I believe that this is the best solution for now. Come look at this space."

Haruhi stood up and joined them before peeking into the closet herself. Haruhi didn't like the idea of her child living in the closet, but she had to admit that this was the best solution. "It is the best solution for now. Can both of you move the boxes out so I can create a room?"

Kyoya smiled relieved, he was glad that she approved. The budget wasn't big enough to support a bigger apartment just yet, so for now this really was the best solution. Of course he didn't like the idea of a closet being his child's room, but there wasn't much of a choice. "Of course I will princess," Kyoya answered as Ranka nodded in agreement.

Haruhi then backed away from the two to allow them to move the boxes out of the closet. She walked over to the table so she could eat something while they moved the boxes. Both men looked at each other and moved the baby items around so they could open the door more. Once the door was open, they started to move the boxes out and carried them into Ranka's room to be sorted out later. There weren't many boxes, so they had it cleared out in about ten minutes.

After the closet was empty, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down in front of the pile while Ranka disappeared into the kitchen. "So…should I put the crib in first? That way we know how much space we'll have for everything else?"

"Well…first we need to separate everything and clean the floor in there. It probably has been awhile since anyone has cleaned the floor…" Haruhi answered thoughtfully.

Kyoya smiled, "I'll clean the floor. You separate the items." With that Kyoya walked into the kitchen to go grab the necessary items as Haruhi moved things around. The bottles can go in the kitchen where they'd be more useful; the mini Usa-chan, clothes, bibs, and sheets from the crib needed to be washed; and the baby monitor for now could be placed on her dresser.

Kyoya quickly returned with cleaning items. He walked into the closet, kneeled down, and started to scrub the dust that had collected. After that, he took another cloth and wiped down the crib. Once that was completed he picked it up and placed it inside the closet. Walking back out, Kyoya looked back into the now-room. The crib took up most of the room, but there would be enough room for people to stand inside it. If he utilized the room left, he could possibly fit a small toy box and stand to hold a lamp or other small items. "There really isn't much room left is there?" Haruhi mused from behind him.

"No. However, there should be enough room to put a toy box and nightstand. We will have to use another space to put baby clothes and diapers, but I feel like that isn't a big deal," Kyoya answered as he looked over to the piles she made. They didn't have a lot of stuff right now, but he knew that was going to change. His friends probably would see to that once they knew the sex.

"No…it really isn't. So, I think I'm going to put the items that need to be washed with our stuff and we can do laundry later today. The other stuff I'll just wash in the kitchen, but can you put the baby monitor on the dresser?" Haruhi asked as she scooped up the items that needed to be washed and headed to the kitchen. She then placed them all on the counter before opening the packages they were in. Once all the items were out she went to the sink and began washing them.

Ranka leaned against the counter as he watched Haruhi go through these motions. It was weird to think that in fourteen short weeks there would be a baby crawling around the apartment. Sure, all the baby items and preparation made it real, but sometimes he still needed to remember that it was happening. He was going to be a grandfather, and his sixteen year old daughter would be a mother. In a rush of emotion Ranka moved closer and embraced Haruhi from behind.

Haruhi stiffened for a second and then realized it was her father who held her. Relaxing, she leaned back into him, "Dad?"

Ranka kissed the top of her head, "Sometimes…I still can't believe that you're about to have a child. Other times I wish that your mother was here to help you through this."

Haruhi smiled sadly, "I know dad. I'm the one carrying this child and sometimes I can't believe that this is happening. Everything has been changing for me, and sometimes I wish that mom was here too. However, you never stopped supporting me and giving me advice. I'm thankful for that dad."

Ranka smiled, his daughter was so much like Kotoko. He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes as he just held his daughter. For now, the future would have to wait because the present was all he wanted to think about as they stood in that moment together.

Kyoya was about to slip into the kitchen when he noticed the two embracing. While Kyoya did feel like he was a part of the family, he felt like this was more of a father-daughter moment. Smiling, Kyoya backed out quietly and went to find something else to do.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The weeks to come melded together and it couldn't be much longer before Haruhi would give birth. Haruhi and Kyoya were able to keep up with their schoolwork even when they weren't there. The club still went on too. At this moment, Haruhi was snuggled up next to Kyoya on the couch as club ended while the others started to clean up around them.

"So it could happen any day now right?" Honey asked as he packaged his half-eaten cake.

Haruhi nodded, "Any day is right. It is considered the last week for me technically. However, now it is up to the little one to decide what day."

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, "Soon we won't be the only ones who know the sex. We're really excited to not hold that secret anymore."

Haruhi smiled, "I can't wait to see the clothes that you both made. However, Kyoya and I should probably head home now. I still need to figure out dinner and other things…" Haruhi started to trail off as she got up off the couch before walking over to her bag located half way across the room.

"Princess, don't worry about that. Dad and I have that covered, you just need to rest. Doctors orders remember?" Kyoya answered as he stretched and got up.

Haruhi smiled, "I am well rested. After all, did I not just spend the whole club snuggled up to you? I promise that I'm not straining my-" Haruhi stopped midsentence and looked down at the floor. A puddle of water was at her feet and a sharp pain hit her. Biting her lip, she looked up at Kyoya, "Speaking of the little one…I-I think that we should probably head to the hospital now."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a second before coming up to her, "Yes that appears to be the case. Does anyone have a limo that wouldn't mind taking us?"

"Wouldn't an ambulance get her there faster?" Tamaki asked, trying not to freak out.

"No. Besides, this is Haruhi's first child and it doesn't happen immediately like all the movies would like you to believe. I just need to get her there," Kyoya answered as he picked up her bag and his.

"Then of course you can take my limo. I'll come with you even," Tamaki answered.

"Thanks Tamaki. Guys, we're sorry to leave you with the mess to clean up, but can you? Also I need someone to go get Ranka and the packed bag we prepared for this. Please," Kyoya asked as he took hold of Haruhi's hand and started to leave.

"We got you covered Kyoya. We'll see you at the hospital later," Mori answered as they waved the three off.

Haruhi at this moment squeezed Kyoya's hand as she rode out another wave of pain while they made their way to the elevator. Tamaki had run ahead of them to press call the elevator, so they were taking it a little slower. "I swear…it isn't as bad yet…but I know it will get worse."

Kyoya nodded, not sure of what to say. This is something he would never have to go through and the pain that was to come he couldn't imagine. So he said nothing as Tamaki was waving to them to hurry up. Making it into the elevator, they waited for it to arrive at the first floor. When the elevator stopped at the first floor, they then made their way to the limo that was waiting outside for them. Kyoya gave the driver the address as they climbed in. Now all they could do was wait to get there. Kyoya turned back to Haruhi who lay curled onto one side with her head in his lap. Kyoya gently stroked her head, "How are you doing princess?"

"It's coming in waves. For now…I think I'm fine," Haruhi answered.

Tamaki was surprisingly calm as he watched them talk. Sure, he was freaking out, but he figured that Haruhi didn't need any more stress. "It's good to hear that you're okay Haruhi," Tamaki spoke up.

Haruhi shifted a little to look at him, "Yeah, of course I'm alright. Can we please listen to music or something? It might…help…"

"Music? Of course!" Tamaki then turned and started fiddling with the stereo before finding some music that seemed suitable.

Haruhi relaxed a bit more as she listened to the music. It wasn't long before the limo pulled up to the hospital and the nurse came out to help Haruhi get situated in a wheelchair. The nurse wheeled her into a room and helped her into a hospital gown before helping her onto the bed. She then ran out to get Haruhi's chart; promising that she'd be back quickly. Kyoya came around to the side of the bed furthest from the door, "Haruhi, did I mention that I love you?"

Haruhi smiled at him, "Trying to be nice to me before I start streaming curses? Just kidding, I love you too Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. He couldn't imagine what she was about to go through and he knew that his job was to just be there. She grabbed his hand as the nurse went about checking her vitals and other things. Haruhi was mostly calm as the nurse turned back to her, "So you're in the very beginning of labor. Your contractions are still too far apart, you're three centimeters dilated, and you don't need to be here. Of course, you can decide to be here if you would like since you're already here. Also would you like an epidural at all? It's not on your chart anywhere…"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes. If this is only a fraction of the actual pain…yes I do want it." The nurse nodded as she hurried out to go get it. When the nurse came back she instructed Haruhi to roll onto her side so she could inject it. Once that was done, Haruhi rolled back onto her back and the nurse left them. Haruhi smiled at Kyoya, "That should help. For a moment I thought that they'd send me home…"

"Not with the way I had it planned. Since we don't have easy access to a car and a cab would take too long, I decided to cover your stay here from the moment you get here to when they tell you that you're okay to leave. Now you should just rest, do you think that you can do that now?" Kyoya asked as he looked down at her.

She smiled, "Looks like the little one agreed with you earlier-rest was something I needed. I think I can rest, but sleep may be impossible." Haruhi shifted a bit so there was just a little room on the edge of the bed, "It may be a cramped fit, but can you lie here too?"

"Of course princess," Kyoya answered as he slid next to her and pulled her to him. He patted her stomach, "Soon we'll get to meet you."Haruhi smiled at him as she somehow started to relax a little more. It felt like the epidural had just kicked in, and she was actually feeling sleepy. She started to drift as she listened to Kyoya hum softly in her ear. Kyoya smiled down at Haruhi asleep. He was glad that she could get just a bit more sleep for the moment.

Tamaki then walked in cautiously, "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She is just sleeping for now. Where are the others?"

"They just got to Ranka's. They'll be here in the next fifteen minutes," Tamaki answered as he pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "Well Kyoya, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've been preparing for nine months, and I'm excited to be a dad truthfully. I used to dread starting a family because I thought that meant being in a loveless marriage and only having kids to make my father happy. Thankfully, even though it was earlier than it should've been, I am doing this for myself."

Tamaki smiled, he knew that his friend had come a long way this year. Standing up he smiled, "You rest too, okay? I will go greet the others and keep them out of here till you want me to." With that, Tamaki walked out of the hospital room to greet his friends. He waited outside and saw all of them scrambling out of the car. Tamaki smiled in greeting, "Haruhi is resting. We have time, but for now Kyoya has asked us to stay out of the room. At least until Haruhi wakes up."

"She's alright though?" Ranka asked.

"Yes," Tamaki answered. "Here's an idea, why not go get dinner to bring back to them? I know this is technically an Ohtori hospital, but it still is hospital food."

Honey smiled, "That sounds like a great idea! We can also have cake!"

"Ranka, would you like to go drop the bag off in the room? We can wait for you in the limo," Tamaki asked as he started to move towards the waiting limo as Ranka ran inside. He knew that Ranka was probably anxious to just see his daughter. As they got into the limo, they tried to figure out the best food to bring them back and where to eat. During that conversation, Ranka came back to the limo and joined them.

* * *

Hours later, Haruhi woke up to another contraction. She groaned as she reached for Kyoya and heard him shift. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi groaned, "I guess sleep couldn't last forever…."

Kyoya kissed her forehead, "Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up again. They're all out in the waiting room. They brought us food if you think you can eat."

Haruhi shook her head, "I'd rather not eat. Did you eat?"

Kyoya nodded, "I did while you were asleep. It is nearly three in the morning now. Are you sure you don't need or want anything?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, and after I would like to move a little. Can you help me?"

"Of course princess, I'll help you up and after a nurse needs to look at you before we move around," Kyoya answered her as he scooted off the bed and carefully helped Haruhi off the bed. She stumbled a bit, but Kyoya was able to support her. Before Kyoya went to find the nurse he made sure that she was okay in the bathroom. Once Kyoya called the nurse he came back with a wheelchair to help Haruhi move around.

By the time the nurse came back in, Kyoya was wheeling Haruhi out of the bathroom. "Okay Haruhi, let me check you out. Get back on the bed please." With Kyoya's help Haruhi complied and let the nurse go about her business. In a few minutes the nurse turned to her and smiled, "You are six centimeters in. Four more to go! You can move around a bit in the wheelchair, but don't go too far. Those contractions are probably closer now right?"

Haruhi winced a little, "Yes, but I figure moving a bit couldn't hurt…"

"Of course not! Feel free to move around a bit. If it gets too much, call me," the nurse replied as she walked out.

Haruhi held her hand out to Kyoya, "Let us walk for a bit. Can you take me to my dad?"

Kyoya nodded and helped her into the wheelchair again. Kyoya pushed her down to the waiting room. When they came up to the waiting room, most of the Hosts had passed out on the beds. The few that were awake was Ranka and Mori. Both were sitting in their respective beds. Mori was reading a book and Ranka was attempting to watch the television. However, the moment the door opened to reveal Haruhi, the two turned their attention towards her.

Haruhi smiled at the two, "Hey guys, want to go for a walk?"

The two nodded as they got up and moved towards her. They both gave her a hug as they walked along the halls beside her. They chatted idly as they walked, but within the hour the contractions became too close for Haruhi to walk. She suggested that they go back to the room to have the nurse check on her again. Mori nodded as he turned around and headed back towards the waiting room, while Ranka and Kyoya made their way back to the Haruhi's hospital room to set her back on the bed.

Haruhi bit her lip as the nurse came back in to check on her. The nurse rushed about the room and quickly did the check up before running out to ask another nurse to go get Dr. Takano. Haruhi winced again, feeling everything way too fast for her liking. The sharp pain that only came maybe once every twenty minutes had become a stronger pain that she felt every other minute it seemed. Haruhi cried out in pain as Kyoya came closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Haruhi, it is almost over. Once the doctor gets here, you'll be able to start pushing. I love you Haruhi, it's almost over."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya and cried out in pain, "I hope almost means in two minutes! This hurts!"

Kyoya smiled, "Haruhi, do you want anyone else in here with you? We can have one more person in here."

"Just my dad…" Haruhi managed out before squeezing Kyoya's hand harder.

Ranka smiled, "I'd be honored Haruhi." He walked to her other side as the nurse moved Haruhi's feet around into stirrups.

Dr. Takano then came in and smiled, "This is the final stretch Haruhi. You're at ten now, so you can start pushing now. I'll be right here okay?" Dr. Takano waited for her to nod before going to sit between Haruhi's legs.

Haruhi cried out, looking at Kyoya, "I swear! This is the only child we're having!" She squeezed his hand as she pushed. Dr. Takano just kept asking her to push after that. Haruhi continued, and it seemed like eternity to her until she heard the crying. The pain started to ebb away and Haruhi collapsed back onto the bed, sweating and crying herself.

Kyoya smiled at Haruhi and kissed her forehead, "It's over. The little one is here."

Haruhi smiled weakly, "I can't wait to meet the little one. Is…?"

Dr. Takano then walked up to the two, "Congrats, you have a beautiful baby boy." She smiled as she handed them the wriggling blue blanket.

Kyoya gently cradled him as he leaned down for Haruhi to see. She gently moved the blanket away and saw his face. He was so small and red from crying. Haruhi felt new tears falling from her eyes, "He's beautiful."

Kyoya handed him to Haruhi gently, "Would you like to meet mommy?"

Haruhi cradled him and looked at him. It seemed surreal; this was the child she herself had carried. She kissed his forehead, "It is so nice to see you."

Kyoya sat down next to Haruhi as Dr. Takano walked back up, "Did you decide on a name?"

Haruhi and Kyoya smiled, "We did. We decided on Sora Fujioka."

"A beautiful name indeed," Dr. Takano replied as she went to go write it down. She smiled at the two, "Let's get you cleaned up Haruhi and while we're doing that a crib can be moved in here. Guys, if you could just step outside for a moment?"

The two nodded, Kyoya took Sora from Haruhi's arms, and then left. Haruhi on the other hand had other nurses come in to clean her up. Within thirty minutes Haruhi was clean and on fresh sheets. A crib had been moved in the moment the nurses left. Kyoya and Ranka came back in and Kyoya was instructed on how to put the baby into the crib. Kyoya turned to Haruhi then, "Princess, you can rest easy now."

Haruhi smiled and scooted over, "Come lay with me? Dad, thanks for being there…I think…I'm going to sleep now."

Ranka came over to her, "You rest Haruhi. Tomorrow we shall talk. Night." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He knew that right now they needed to be a family. Creeping out, Ranka went back to the night waiting room to get some rest himself.

Kyoya cradled Haruhi, "I love you, and you are absolutely wonderful princess. I can't believe how strong you are. We're parents now princess."

Haruhi smiled, "I'm excited, but I really need to sleep…" She nuzzled her head against Kyoya as she drifted off. Kyoya smiled as he started to drift off too.

* * *

Haruhi woke up to crying at around nine in the morning. She panicked at first, and then realized where she was. A nurse came in and picked the baby up to change him. Once done, the nurse turned to her, "How are you feeling Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi smiled, "Great…can I hold him?" She held her hands out for him and the nurse handed him to her. She smiled as she looked at the baby in her arms. Kyoya had just started stirring as the baby made soft noises. Haruhi smiled, "Hi Sora."

The nurse came closer, "He might be hungry. Were you planning on breast feeding?" Haruhi nodded. "Well…if you just open up your shirt and bring him to your nipple he'll start sucking." Haruhi followed the nurse's instructions and sure enough that was what happened.

Haruhi smiled down at Sora while Kyoya kissed her cheek, "Morning princess."

She turned and smiled to him, "Morning Kyoya."

The nurse coughed as a reminder that she was still there. "So when he's done he'll let you know. If you need any help I'll be right outside." With that, she flashed them a smile before leaving.

Haruhi then turned her attention back to her baby. Finally alert, she could now see features that she hadn't noticed last night. He had soft black hair on top of his head; his eyes were a light brown, but they were shaped like Kyoya's. "He looks like you," Haruhi stated as she put Sora in Kyoya's arms.

Kyoya looked at him again and realized Haruhi was right. During that moment, a knock at the door interrupted them. They looked up to see the Hosts at the door. Haruhi smiled at them, "Hey! Would you like to see him?"

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, "Now it isn't a secret!" They came up close to him, "He's cute!"

All of them crowded around Haruhi and Kyoya. "So what did you name him?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"We decided on Sora Fujioka," Kyoya answered.

The Hosts nodded as they continued to look at the child in Kyoya's arms. They had all waited a long time to meet this child. "Can…can I hold him?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

Kyoya nodded, "Come sit down and I'll give him to you to hold." Tamaki complied and sat down as Kyoya gave him Sora. "Support his head Tamaki, and keep him close to you."

Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Hi Sora-chan, it's nice to meet you." He coddled him close and rocked slowly. Looking at Sora, Tamaki couldn't help but think that what his friends went through was so worth it.

"Hey boss! You can't be the only one that gets to hold him! We want to also!" Hikaru said. With that statement, Sora got passed around for the next hour. However, a yawn from Haruhi interrupted everyone.

"Is everything okay princess?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired."

"Of course you are. You did just have a baby. How about we just go and let you rest?" Ranka asked as he placed Sora into the crib.

Haruhi smiled, "Yes…I would appreciate that." Haruhi slumped against the pillows and yawned again. She didn't really have the strength to do much else as she passed out.

Kyoya leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for being here guys. I think I'm going to stay here. We'll see you all soon when Haruhi gets released. Can you put together what we've been planning while I'm gone?"

Kaoru nodded, "You can count on us. Enjoy time with your family Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded sleepily as he lay back down next to Haruhi. He liked the term "your family," it had a nice ring to it.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After two days, Haruhi was released from the hospital. However, it wasn't until a week later that she felt up to doing anything. Kyoya and Haruhi stayed at home with Sora just resting for that week. Today though, Haruhi decided that she couldn't stay in the apartment any longer and decided to take a trip to Ouran for club. All day Haruhi had rested and packed up Sora's diaper bag for later, so when Kyoya told her it was time to go, she eagerly picked up Sora and left.

When they got to Ouran, they took the elevator back up to the Third Music Room. Haruhi smiled as they came up to the door, "It feels so surreal. Weren't we here a week ago?"

Kyoya smiled back, he knew what she meant. In that short week they had become parents and had been so busy with Sora that it seemed years ago that they were normal high school students. Kyoya leaned over and kissed her as he took Sora out of her arms. When Haruhi backed away from him, she opened the door. Peering inside, she blinked in confusion. The room was dark, and it looked like no one was there. "Are you sure club was today Kyoya?"

Kyoya didn't answer her as she moved to the light switch and turned it on. The moment she flicked the light switch up, everyone popped out from behind couches, "Welcome back Haruhi!"

Haruhi stood there in shock, "Hi…hi everyone!" She smiled at them and waved, wondering why this was like a surprise party.

Renge bounded forward, "We wanted to welcome you back to the Host Club Haruhi! We know the guys threw you a baby shower, but we didn't get to! However, we wanted to wait till you were up for it we decided to wait. Are you surprised Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled, she was so glad that these girls were her friends. "I am very surprised. Thanks for planning this party for me."

Renge then looked around Haruhi to Kyoya holding Sora, "Oh! There's the baby! He's so cute you guys!"

Kyoya looked at Renge, "Thanks."

Renge turned back to Haruhi, "Well, why not just get you settled somewhere? It's probably been a long trip for you!" With that, she ushered the family over to a couch.

The two sat down as Kaoru walked up with Hikaru behind him, "Well we have a few surprises and gifts that we want to give you first. You don't have to open them all, but we want to give these to you first."

With that, Hikaru pushed up a blue stroller and a blue bassinet, "We didn't think you'd want to hold Sora everywhere you go. So we got a bassinet for when Sora is here and a stroller for when you decide to go for walks."

Kyoya stood up and then walked over to the bassinet before placing Sora in it. _This would definitely become useful in the long run_, he thought to himself. Smiling, he looked at everyone around him, "Thanks for coming today everyone! It means a lot to my family and me that we can share this moment with you. Let's have fun today, shall we?"

The women cheered and clapped once he was done. After the announcement Kyoya sat back down next to Haruhi. Over the next two hours Kyoya and Haruhi had people come up to them to congratulate them and see Sora up close. Honey conducted games to see who could drink the most out of a baby bottle the fastest and who could eat cake the fastest; while the other Hosts entertained the guests. In the last hour, Kaoru and Hikaru pushed all the gifts closer to them. "Ladies, we're going to be opening gifts for the last hour. So if you would like to come closer please do so now!" Kaoru then started placing gifts in their laps. Mostly, they received many gift cards to baby stores and small toys. By the end of the day, Haruhi was becoming tired from being out so long.

Yawning, she stood up and looked at everyone with a smile, "As Kyoya said beforehand, I am very glad that I got to see you ladies! Thank you for coming and for the gifts!"

Kyoya then stood up next to her, "With that ladies, we will have to end club for today. I do have to make sure that Haruhi gets her rest."

The ladies smiled at them, congratulated them once again, and cleared out of the room. Haruhi then walked up to Sora's bassinet, "He's sound asleep. Kyoya, we got so lucky to have such a quiet child."

Kyoya put his arms around Haruhi's waist, "We got lucky in so many ways princess." Haruhi leaned back into him, she knew what he meant. Things could've been much worse. During this moment of reverie, the other Hosts around them started to clean up; allowing the two to be in the moment.

"Kyoya, how are we going to get the other gifts back?" Haruhi asked suddenly.

"I'm taking you home Haruhi," Tamaki answered as he put the last few plates in a pile.

"Thanks Tamaki-senpai."

"Haruhi, I'm going to go load the car with Mori-senpai. Keep an eye on Sora, okay?" Kyoya stated before kissing the top of her head and walking out with Mori.

Haruhi smiled, "Sora doesn't need to be watched, he's just sleeping. Do you guys need help?"

"Shouldn't you be resting Haru-chan?"

"Just because I have a child now doesn't mean that I'm incapable of doing things. Besides, I'll be resting later," Haruhi answered as she started helping Honey rearrange the pillows on the couches.

"Haruhi, when are you going to come back to school?" Hikaru asked as he emptied the last tea pot and set it next to the dishes.

"I'll be back by February. I'm still doing my homework, but Suoh-san decided to give me a month of leave. Sora is an easy baby though," Haruhi explained.

"Kyoya is back though right?" Kaoru asked.

"He's going back half time next week." Haruhi then heard a small now-familiar noise from behind her. "Sora-chan, you're awake!" She turned back to the bassinet and picked him up. She looked at him and smiled, "Good evening! Ah, you're probably hungry right?" She then looked around the room trying to figure out how she would pull this off.

Tamaki blushed, "Haruhi…that is a nursing top right?"

"Yes…"

Kaoru shook his head and offered her a small blanket, "You put it like a sash over your shoulder while Sora is feeding. It'll cover you just enough or you could go to the changing room and do this. It won't bother any of us."

"You sure know a lot about this Kaoru," Haruhi answered as she placed the blanket over her shoulder and allowed Sora to start feeding.

"Well, since we were designing things for babies, we researched other useful things that you could possibly need. We designed things like this too," Hikaru answered from behind Kaoru.

"Thanks guys. You have truly been so helpful to Kyoya and I. I don't…I don't think we would've gotten through it without you," Haruhi told them as Mori and Kyoya returned.

Honey smiled, "Well we're your friends Haru-chan! You would've done the same for any of us!"

Kyoya smiled to himself as he walked up to Haruhi, "Everyone, Haruhi and I have been talking and we were wondering…how you feel about becoming Sora's uncles?"

All of the other Hosts eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

"It only makes sense. You're all like family to us and you have been there for everything," Haruhi answered as she started to reposition herself since Sora stopped feeding.

"We'd be honored!" the Hosts all answered at once.

"Well, with that, are we ready to go home now princess?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes! I'm actually tired again…" Haruhi stifled another yawn as Kyoya took Sora from her. They all filed out of the Third Music Room and made it to the limo downstairs in no time. They said their quick goodbyes before piling into their respective limos and headed home. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki chatted idly as they were being driven home. They talked about possible events they could do for the Host Club once everyone was back and what kind of party they should throw Honey and Mori at the end of the year.

* * *

When they got to the house, they unloaded the limo and got everyone settled before Tamaki left. Haruhi looked at Sora asleep again in the crib, "We have so many toys for him now. Our son is going to be spoiled rotten."

"I should hope so. I really want him to not want for anything. I want to have a different type of relationship with him than the kind I had with my father. I want him to be able to talk to me and not worry about being disowned," Kyoya answered as he pulled Haruhi close to him.

Haruhi turned to face him, "I believe that you are going to have that relationship with him. Remember Kyoya, you are the dad now." Haruhi leaned up and kissed his lips before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Haruhi backed away from him and looked in the direction of the door questioningly. "Who do you think…?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I'll go see who it is. Wait here princess." Kyoya then walked towards the door and opened it.

Before Kyoya could recognize who was at the door, the person immediately latched onto him, "Kyoya! I'm so glad that I found you!"

Kyoya blinked for a couple seconds, "F-Fuyumi?"

Fuyumi looked up at her younger brother, "I was away on vacation with Shido, but when I returned Akito told me what happened. However, they had no clue where to find you supposedly…However, between the press and my determination I've found you!"

Kyoya smiled at Fuyumi, it was just like her not to give up on people; even when people told her to give up on them. "Please come inside Fuyumi. You do realize Ohtori-san will be mad at you if he finds out you've been here?"

"While I understand that I do have to answer to him sometimes, I am married now. I have my own family rules to abide by. So who still wants to tell me that I can't come visit my younger brother?" Fuyumi ranted as she walked inside the apartment and got a better look at her brother. He had definitely changed since the last time she saw him. In some ways, he looked older but also more carefree. Fuyumi couldn't think of any other moment that she'd seen Kyoya happier. "So…Kyoya, what is the story? I want to hear it from you."

"Kyoya…who's here?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw Fuyumi standing there. Haruhi looked at her for a second, but definitely could see the family resemblance.

"This is my sister, Fuyumi. Fuyumi, this is my fiancée and mother of my child, Haruhi Fujioka."

Fuyumi's eyes lit up as she saw Haruhi. Smiling she hugged Haruhi quickly, "It's nice to meet you Haruhi!"

Haruhi returned the hug shyly, "It's nice to meet you too Fuyumi-san."

Fuyumi backed off, "So…if this happened a couple of months ago…is your child already born?"

"Yes, he was born January 12. He is only a week old," Haruhi explained as a cry was heard from behind her. "Now, if you'd excuse me for a bit?" With that, Haruhi turned to go see what Sora needed.

Kyoya almost made a motion to follow her. After all, they usually were together for moments like these. However, he knew that Fuyumi needed to be filled in. "I'll make some tea, and I'll tell you my side of the story." Kyoya then started to make tea and thought about how to word the story. After a few minutes, he found the words he was looking for, "Fuyumi, I fell in love with Haruhi at the beach house. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't. We were both in love, and we finally confronted it together. From that moment on, we dated. However, Haruhi forgot her pill and I got careless about asking. Haruhi didn't know she was pregnant until she was already seven weeks along. We could've gone the easy route, but I wasn't going to make her do anything that she didn't want to do. Haruhi decided that she wanted to keep the child, and I stuck by her decision. It wasn't easy Fuyumi, but we are very much in love and Sora is very worth it."

Fuyumi smiled and hugged her brother, "I think you finally found it. I'm so glad that you took the risk to love Haruhi because you wanted to. I don't doubt that you love both of them."

Kyoya hugged her back, "Yes, I definitely have found it. I've never felt so free living this way."

Fuyumi backed away and looked at him, "I can see that. Anyways, my nephew…Sora? He was born a week ago huh?"

"Yes. Would you like to see him since he is already awake?" Kyoya asked as he prepared the tea and placed it on a tray. Fuyumi nodded as Kyoya directed her into the living room. There sat Haruhi on the floor cuddling Sora to her. She was smiling down at him and hadn't even noticed that the other two were in the room. Kyoya smiled fondly, wishing that he could take a picture of this moment. Instead, he put down the tray on the table and snuggled up to Haruhi, "Haruhi? Is it okay if Fuyumi sees Sora?"

Haruhi looked up at her, "Of course! She is his aunt after all, right?"

Fuyumi then walked over to Haruhi and held her hands out. Haruhi shifted and handed Sora to her as she watched Fuyumi's face lit up. "He looks like you, Kyoya! There is no doubt that he's not your son! Hi Sora-chan, I'm your Aunt Fuyumi! It's nice to meet you!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "So guys…how are you?"

"Well, right now we're living here with dad. Until we can all afford a bigger place we'll be living here. We are both attending Ouran and have received a scholarship for when we enter the University there as well. For now, Haruhi and I are just resting and waiting for things to mellow out a bit again. Suoh-san has been very accommodating with us," Kyoya explained as he watched his sister with Sora. He never thought anyone in his family would meet him, but here Fuyumi was to prove him wrong. "How have you been?"

"Me? Well, Shido and I are still happily married. I haven't really seen our family, but I would have to guess that they are fine. Also, I just recently found out that I'm around a month and a half pregnant myself. I haven't shared this with anyone, so please keep it quiet for now. Shido and I have been trying for awhile now, but I want to make sure that we're in the clear before we tell anyone else. So soon Sora will have a cousin to play with too! Other than that, nothing big," Fuyumi answered as she started to rock a bit for Sora.

"Congratulations! If you need any advice, feel free to ask me! Sometimes the information in books can get overwhelming," Haruhi told her cheerfully.

Fuyumi nodded, "I won't hesitate then!"

"Fuyumi, what does Shido-san think?" Kyoya asked.

"About me being here?"

"Yes.

"Well, he at first backed dad up…but then once he heard the story he decided not to anymore. We got into a fight about it, but when I found out that I was pregnant…we had a talk about how we'd want to raise our own kids. We want a close knit family, and decided that meant that we wanted to include you too. Akito and Yuichi will have to make that decision on their own, but that is what is important to Shido and me," Fuyumi answered as she handed the now-sleeping baby back into Haruhi's arms.

"Did Akito or Yuichi say anything about me?"

Fuyumi bit her lip, conflicted about giving the next answer. Both brothers had shared their opinion with her, so it wasn't like she didn't know. "They…they both said that you were foolish to lose your place over something like this. They wish that dad had at least taken a moment to consider who you got pregnant, because she obviously had some merit or you wouldn't have done anything to begin with. However, they also said that you should've been more careful."

Haruhi looked down at Sora with a bittersweet expression, "I should've been more careful. They are right, and I sometimes do feel guilty about saying that, because that means Sora wouldn't be here right now. However, I do not regret the decision to have Sora."

"You shouldn't! He truly is precious, and I've never seen my brother happier. You've changed him for the better," Fuyumi answered happily.

Haruhi looked up at her, "Thanks, it means a lot to hear that."

Fuyumi nodded before yawning, "I should probably go now. I am a bit sleepy. I'll be around, okay?" With that, she stood up to leave and Kyoya got up to see her out.

They walked to the door, but before she left Kyoya pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming Fuyumi. It means a lot to see you. Come by whenever you'd like."

Fuyumi looked at her brother, who used to want to kick her out of the house to save her from her father's wrath; who used to only see people as tools that they could use. It wasn't the same person who stood before her today. This person only had love and a want to provide for his family. He finally figured out that the stress of trying to prove himself wasn't worth it when there were people that already loved him for him. "I definitely will brother. I want to be in your life and I want you to meet our new family member when he or she arrives. You just stay happy, okay? I'll see you around!" She hugged him tightly once more before leaving the apartment.

Kyoya shut the door slowly and locked it. He knew what his sister was talking about; he had changed for the better. Walking back in, he saw Haruhi put Sora into his crib and turn to him, "I'm glad that your sister came by."

Kyoya nodded before coming up behind her and picking her up, "Yes princess, I am glad that she came by too. However, shall we go to bed now? From what I recall, Sora may wake up at six in the morning again and we need to be well rested for it." He kissed her cheek as he carried her to their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed before taking off both their clothes, leaving them in their underwear.

Haruhi blushed as she tried to cover herself, "Kyoya, we can't do anything…The doctor said not to try anything for at least the next six weeks." _Besides, my body is still carrying some of the baby weight and it makes me feel a little self conscious, _Haruhi thought to herself.

"I'm not saying that we have to and I know very well that we can't; but we still needed to change right?" Kyoya answered innocently before kissing her.

Haruhi smiled, "I'll grab a nightgown then."

"Haruhi…you know that you're still beautiful to me right?" Kyoya asked Haruhi as he watched her move to the closet and put on a nightgown.

Haruhi moved back to him before sitting down on his lap and kissing him, "I know…but my body is changing again, we have a son to take care of, and school to go to. I guess…I need to just readjust a bit that's all. I still love you Kyoya, but I just…"

Kyoya kissed her again, "I can't even begin to understand the changes that your body is going through, but I understand the rest. I love you Haruhi and you take as much time as you need. Let's go to bed okay?" Kyoya then pulled back the covers and pulled them both underneath it. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they settled in for the night.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next two months passed quickly as Haruhi and Kyoya adjusted to school and their new lives as parents. At the moment the two were with the Hosts trying to finish setting up for Mori and Honey's graduation party. Haruhi had just placed the last decoration up as the others declared their own finished status. Haruhi smiled as she looked around the room; there was a huge banner that said 'Congratulations!'; there was streamers hanging from the ceiling; and there was stars stuck to the walls. The cakes, which they needed to have multiple because of Honey, were lined up on the table in order of size. The other tables held food, plates, and other gifts from the Hosts. All their hard work to plan this definitely had paid off.

Kyoya came up behind her and pulled her close, "Now all we have to do is wait."

Haruhi nodded, "I think that they will like this. Is Sora still sleeping?"

"Yes, unless you want to wake him up?"

"We probably should or we won't get any rest tonight. Break is starting, and I would like to think that we could get some sleep. I can't believe that you'll be the senior now…and that college is just around the corner for all of us."

Kyoya rocked her gently, "Yes…but at least we're all together for it." He kissed the top of her head, "Now, let us go wake up Sora so we can get some sleep tonight. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded as she pulled away and headed towards the bassinet. There slept Sora, who had become the Host Club's angel in the last two months. Slipping her hands in, she picked him up and gently rocked him awake. Sora looked up at her curiously while Haruhi smiled at him. "Hi Sora-chan!" She gently rocked him in her arms while talking to him sweetly.

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, "Can I hold him? Honey and Mori shouldn't be here for the next thirty minutes."

Haruhi nodded as she placed Sora into Tamaki's waiting arms. Tamaki looked down at the child and took in his size. It always amazed him at how big Sora grew every time he saw him. Holding him, they made their way to the couches where the others sat chatting. Kyoya patted two empty seats next to him, "Come join us guys."

Haruhi smiled as she made her way to sit next to Kyoya before snuggling up against his chest. "So Kyoya and Tamaki…now that you're basically seniors, are you starting to think about what you're going to do for college?"

Tamaki nodded, "I want to take over my dad's business. I want to expand it a bit more, but I want to study in France for a little while. My grandmother doesn't know yet."

Kyoya then added, "I still am working out the details for a business I want to put together. Until then, I'll be under a scholarship that Suoh-san was kind enough to give me to continue studying business and medicine at Ouran University. I'm thinking about taking a year off though, only because I was thinking about staying home with Sora while Haruhi finishes high school. Not sure yet though."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "We just need to be done with school so we can actually work. Sora needs to have a future too."

Kyoya leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "We will have a future Haruhi." Haruhi relaxed under his touch and didn't press further. She knew better than to try to argue this point with Kyoya. They had many a conversation about this, but it always ended in her being told not to worry.

Kaoru looked at Tamaki, "Yo boss, you can't be holding Sora the whole time! I want to hold him too!"

Tamaki laughed, "Fine, come get him."

Kaoru smiled as he stood up to pick Sora up from Tamaki's arms. He picked up the child and smiled at him as he bobbed Sora up and down. Sora just giggled a bit as Kaoru pulled him close, "Haruhi, Sora has us wrapped around his finger."

"Yeah, it seems that Sora is really great at doing that," Haruhi answered as the door opened.

The group all stood up and turned around as Honey and Mori walked in smiling. Everyone looked at them for a second before going to give them a hug. Haruhi took Sora back from Kaoru as everyone told them congratulations. The two were smiling as the group moved further into the room. Honey's eyes lit up as he looked around the room and saw the table dedicated to cakes alone. He almost raced up to them, but Mori stopped him, "You have to wait Mitsukuni. Eat some real food first."

Mitsukuni looked a little disappointed, but decided that Mori was right. Haruhi smiled, "Well, then shall we eat so Honey-senpai can eat his cake?"

Honey smiled at her as everyone agreed that they were hungry. So everyone made their way to the food and started to pile their plates. Haruhi took a seat at the table as everyone started to make their plates. Kyoya piled food onto two plates and sat down next to Haruhi, "Do you want to eat first?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I'll eat after you. I've got Sora for now." Kyoya nodded as he ate while the others were just starting to sit down. Halfway through the conversation, Kyoya took Sora so Haruhi could eat. "So Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, are you off to Ouran University?"

Honey smiled, "Takashi and I are going to Ouran University. I'm going to study engineering…"

"…and I will be studying law."

Haruhi's eyes went large, "No way Mori-senpai! I didn't know you had an interest in law!"

Mori smiled, "We'll be in the same department someday Haruhi. I look forward to going to school with you again."

Haruhi nodded, "I will look forward to it too then!"

Kyoya looked at the two, "So you're going into law to help Honey-senpai with anything that he wishes to do with engineering?"

Honey looked over to Kyoya, "I want to make toys and cars."

Mori nodded, "He could probably use help with the patents, copyrights, and licensing. It couldn't hurt to be the one that knows all of that."

Kyoya nodded, "I see. Well balanced you two!"

The group continued to chat until time seemed to disappear. Evening had arrived and the group decided that now was a good time to head back to their respective houses. Getting up, the group stretched before cleaning up and gathering their things. Haruhi placed Sora into the stroller before they all left the room and headed out to the waiting cars. As they approached the cars, Tamaki offered to give them a ride home. Smiling appreciatively, the family loaded themselves in the car and drove home. When they arrived at their home, the family got out of the car and was just about to head upstairs. That was, until Kyoya's cell phone went off. Kyoya pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number, "Haruhi, I need to take this. I'll be out here for a bit okay?"

Haruhi looked at him before nodding. It was probably another business call since Kyoya had been working on things. What that business was though, she didn't know. Kyoya seemed to like keeping his business plans private for the moment. Whenever she asked, he usually told her not to worry about it. Looking down at Sora she smiled, "Well Sora-chan, looks like daddy has some business to do." She then carried him up to the apartment to wait for Kyoya.

Inside, Ranka sat in the living room reading a book, "Hey! Welcome back Haruhi! And Sora-chan, you're here too! Come to grandpa!" Ranka smiled as he put the book down and scooped up Sora.

Haruhi laughed, "Have you eaten yet dad?"

Ranka shook his head, "No. I was tempted to order something for delivery. Unless you want something else?"

"Well, I was thinking of just being simple. Soup and rice, maybe some fish on the side."

Kyoya had just come back inside at that moment, "That sounds delicious."

"Yeah! That sounds good! Don't worry about Sora-chan, I'll watch him while you cook." Ranka then proceeded to make baby cooing noises and rock Sora in his arms.

Haruhi laughed as she made her way back into the kitchen to prepare a light dinner. Kyoya followed her in and stood next to her, "So…what do we do first?"

Haruhi smiled at him as she instructed him to pull out the ingredients as she pulled out the utensils that were necessary. Kyoya then followed her instructions as they put the meal together. Sometimes it blew his mind that he now knew how to cook really simple meals. Before his life with Haruhi, he would've never imagined doing this. Smiling, he turned to Haruhi and kissed her.

Haruhi returned the kiss and backed away, "Hmmm…?"

"Just cause. I love you."

Haruhi smiled, "I love you too."

They both sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the food to be done. Once it was done, all of them ate and then started to get ready for bed. Ranka retired to his room first, allowing them to get Sora ready for bed in peace. Haruhi put Sora into pajamas before moving to the rocking chair that the Host Club had gotten her. She started to rock a bit while Kyoya put on a soft song. It wasn't long before Sora fell asleep and Haruhi then placed him in the crib.

Kyoya then pulled Haruhi closely to him. He picked her up and kissed her face as he carried her to their room. Gently, he placed her down on the bed before going to lock the door. Haruhi almost protested, trying to tell him that the door needed to be unlocked if Ranka needed to alert them about Sora, but Kyoya placed a finger in front of her lips. "Your dad raised you, and he is fully capable of knocking if it is an emergency, and the baby monitor will also alert us." Seeing Haruhi relax, he gave her another smile as he got onto the bed and started to give Haruhi a massage.

He gently ran his fingers along her back and shoulder blades, trying to loosen the tight muscles. He leaned down and kissed her neck, "Haruhi, relax. Don't worry about anything." Haruhi leaned into his touch and moaned. It felt good to relax and not think about anything. Kyoya stopped for a second to pull off her shirt and unclasp her bra. He then carelessly flung it to the floor before starting again, earning another pleased moan from Haruhi.

As Haruhi leaned back, she felt something poke her lower back. Sighing, Haruhi pulled away and looked at him. They hadn't had sex since just before Sora was born; and while Dr. Takano had given her the okay, she still was hesitant. Haruhi looked at him, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya looked at her, "Haruhi, is there something you want to tell me?"

Haruhi looked at him, unsure about what to say. Before, she and Kyoya would just jump into sex. Now though…. "Kyoya, my body has changed. I'm afraid that I'll get pregnant again so soon after having Sora…"

Kyoya held his arms out to her and she crawled into them. He kissed her forehead, "Haruhi…I am very aware that your body has changed. There is no need to feel self-conscious about your body. Also, there are ways to not get pregnant again. Haruhi…please be aware, I wouldn't be hard right now if I wasn't turned on by you."

Haruhi turned red at that statement. She looked up at Kyoya and was silent for a second. "Can…can we take it slow? See where things lead?"

Kyoya smiled and leaned in close to her face, "Of course princess. However, do not let what I say make you feel forced to do anything. I'd rather you feel ready than push you into something you don't want to do."

Haruhi leaned in and kissed him, "I'm glad you feel that way." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered them both back down to the bed. Kyoya kissed her gently at first, a little unsure of what Haruhi wanted. He wanted to make sure that Haruhi could stop him just in case she changed her mind. However, Haruhi didn't want to stop now. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Kyoya groaned as he let the kiss go on for a bit before he decided to kiss down to her neck. Haruhi groaned, leaning into his touch.

Kyoya then pulled away and looked at her. Kyoya smiled as he slipped his shirt off of himself before kissing her lips again. "Haruhi…are you sure about this?"

Haruhi propped herself up on her elbows, laughing; "Now you're asking?"

"Haruhi, I'm serious. We will only do what you want."

Haruhi leaned forward and kissed him, "I promise. I will stop you the moment I feel uncomfortable."

Kyoya returned the kiss and laid her back down onto the mattress. He kissed her one more time before trailing kisses down to her neck and down to the edge of her breasts. Kyoya knew pressure could make breast milk come out and that they were sensitive. Gently, he took his fingers and traced the edges of her breasts, slowly working in circles towards the nipple. He lowered his lips to the outer edge as he kissed and licked the edge. Haruhi shivered under his touch and groaned, "Kyoya…"

"Stay still Haruhi," Kyoya commanded as he gently slid his tongue against her nipple and then moved to the next one to administer the same attention. All the while, his hands ran up and down the sides of her breasts. Haruhi moaned, trying to stay still under his ministrations. Kyoya then gently blew on her nipples, and watched them perk up. Smiling, Kyoya leaned up and kissed her lips as his hands moved down to her waist.

Haruhi arched her hips forward, allowing him to remove her skirt and panties. He then moved down to her lower stomach and kissed it. Her body had changed again, and he could tell. Her body was still recovering, but she still was so beautiful to him. He looked up at her, "Haruhi, you're beautiful."

She blushed as she saw him go lower and kiss her thighs. His fingers brushed the sensitive area between her legs before pushing one finger inside her. He noticed she was a little dry, and he pulled out gently before moving to the nightstand quickly. Haruhi looked at him confused, but he sent her a reassuring smile, "Trust me." He pulled out some lube and put it on his fingers before gently pushing her back down onto the mattress. Gently, he moved his finger around, making sure that she was wet enough before adding another finger. Slowly he started pumping in and out of her while he used his thumb to massage her clit.

Haruhi moaned as she arched her hips upwards, reveling in the sensation that he was giving her. "K-Kyoya…faster please…" Kyoya complied, feeling her tighten around his fingers as she came. A minute later she then felt Kyoya's finger move out of her as she started to come back into her body. Panting, Haruhi looked up at him with lustful eyes, "I…I think it's your turn Kyoya."

Haruhi then sat up and unbuckled his pants. She pushed them down as his member sprung free. Haruhi tentatively leaned forward and licked the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. She caressed his balls as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Kyoya groaned as he felt her go faster, before he finally pulled her off. He didn't want to end this too soon. "Haruhi…I want to be inside you."

Kyoya then returned to the nightstand and pulled a condom out. He opened the package and rolled it onto himself. Lying back down on the bed, Kyoya pulled Haruhi on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him as she lowered herself onto him. Moaning, Haruhi started to rock her hips, enjoying the feel of having Kyoya inside her again. Kyoya then held her hips firmly as he stopped her from moving and rocked his hips, moving from under her. Haruhi moaned, feeling a pressure building between her legs again, "K-Kyoya…I'm about to…"

Kyoya started to move faster, "Haruhi…cum for me…" He kept moving, feeling the need to release too. Haruhi cried out as another orgasm ripped through her and once Kyoya felt her tighten around him, he came too. Haruhi collapsed on top of him as they both started to come back into their bodies. Haruhi kissed his cheek as Kyoya rolled away to take off the condom to throw it away. After that he lay back down next to Haruhi and pulled her close as he pulled the covers around themselves. "I love you Haruhi…"

"I love you too Kyoya," she replied as he leaned down and kissed her again. Both fully satiated and exhausted, they passed out in each other's arms.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The morning sun came in through the window as Haruhi and Kyoya woke up in each other's arms. They looked at each other surprised at first, because Sora usually woke them up in the early morning. However, this morning they awoke to a peaceful silence. Stretching, Haruhi attempted to get out of bed, but Kyoya wouldn't allow her. "Haruhi, I bet your dad is taking care of Sora or he's still sleeping. Don't worry."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, still trying to untangle herself from him, "Kyoya, I need to get up. The clock already says nine. Besides, I need to use the bathroom!" With that statement, she twisted out of his grip and threw on a nightgown before leaving the bedroom. Once out of the bedroom she checked on Sora, who was awake and just staring at the ceiling. Haruhi smiled at him, "I'll be right back Sora-chan. Just let mommy use the bathroom!" Giving him one last glance, she quickly went to the bathroom and then returned to Sora. Picking him up, she smiled at him, "Sora-chan! I bet you're hungry!" Sitting down on the rocking chair, she proceeded to get into the normal morning routine of feeding Sora.

Groggily, Kyoya walked out of the bedroom and saw Haruhi sitting in the rocking chair. Smiling, he came up to the two, "Haruhi, was he awake?" Haruhi nodded, and once he heard that confirmation Kyoya went to go get the morning paper. Just as Sora decided that he was full; Kyoya came running back into the apartment. "Haruhi, don't open the front door."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya confused, "Um…why?"

Kyoya took Sora from Haruhi and handed her the paper, "The Ohtori Company was in trouble, and since I've always looked out for it, I saw a chance to save it. Now…I have become the company's owner. Originally, I would've thrown the company back at my father, but he wouldn't think twice about the kindness of me giving him back his own company."

"So…does that mean you are going to run your father's company? What does that mean for your family?"

Kyoya cradled Sora and didn't answer her for a few minutes. Haruhi scanned the paper, but knew the best answers would come from Kyoya. "Haruhi…dad, you, and Sora are my family. Fuyumi is my family. My dad told me not to look back and that I wasn't his son anymore…and my brothers haven't contacted me either. This company, it is something that I have tried to gain through my father's recognition…but now I have gained it through my own means."

Haruhi put down the paper and walked up to him, "Kyoya that still isn't an answer. What will happen to your family?"

Kyoya looked up at her, "Well, I don't know. I would like to think that my father had saved money for his family in case this happened. I know Fuyumi is safe, because she is already married with a family of her own. My brothers…one is married and the other isn't. I'm not sure what is going to happen to them. I just…they threw me out Haruhi. They told me never to come back. They turned their back on me, you, and Sora. How am I supposed to just forgive them?"

Haruhi took Sora from Kyoya and placed him in his crib before returning. She grabbed him and brought him down to the floor before hugging him. She looked in his grey eyes and saw the conflict in them. Whatever decision Kyoya made, Haruhi knew that he had to make it fast. Squeezing his hands, Haruhi finally made her own decision, "Talk to your father. I think you have proved to him how successful you are without him. Maybe, you two could at least attempt to make up? Give him a position in the company that you're running, too? I just…I want Sora, when he is older, to know that you tried to make everything right. We both decided that family is important, and I just…I want to make sure we tried everything."

Kyoya hugged her and put his head on her shoulder. He didn't cry, but he felt so conflicted. Silently, he thanked Haruhi for her level head. Kyoya knew that she had a point, trying to mend things, couldn't hurt. Haruhi sat there and hugged him, "So…I guess that we are grounded for the next couple of days? The Fujiokas and the Ohtoris, back in the press again!"

Kyoya smirked, "At least it is good press for us this time."

Haruhi smirked, he had a point there. "When dad wakes up we'll tell him. Till then, I think some breakfast is in order." She leaned in and kissed him before she made her way to the kitchen.

Kyoya followed after her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck, causing Haruhi to freeze. "Kyoya…I know we did things last night, but I don't think we're going to be as active like that for awhile. Especially since we have Sora now…I love both of you, but I don't want a second child soon and I still want to rest."

Kyoya looked down at her, "You are pretty defensive for a kiss. Can't I kiss you?"

Haruhi relaxed and patted his arm, "Of course you can kiss me. Kiss me all you want, but I just…I needed to put that out there."

"Of course princess." Kyoya leaned down and kissed her cheek before letting go of her.

Just as Haruhi was starting to prepare tea and breakfast, a knock was heard at the door. They both stared at the door in contemplation. To open the door meant letting in a possible reporter, but there could also be a possible friend on the other end. If they said something, they would be admitting to either that they were home. However, they couldn't figure out if they wanted someone to come in and ruin their morning. The teapot's whistle is what snapped them out of their contemplation as Haruhi took it off the stove and turned to Kyoya, "Should we really open the door?"

Kyoya looked at the door, "I'm going to check my phone and if they are a true friend, then they left me a message. If not, then we shall leave this door locked." Kyoya didn't wait to hear her reply as he went to go grab his cell phone from the bedroom.

Haruhi poured tea and set out plates. She wondered if her friends were truly at the door, or if a reporter already had made it to their doorstep. Frankly, Haruhi couldn't stand reporters. They were there to document Kyoya's falling out, they were there to document Kyoya and her relationship, they were there to document Sora's birth, and now they wanted to document this? She knew that being with Kyoya meant reporters were a part of their lives, but she couldn't imagine ever getting used to them. "Well, no message from any friends or family members. I'm going to go with reporter…" Kyoya mumbled as he placed his cell phone onto the kitchen counter.

Haruhi was about to say something, but the knocking got more and more persistent. Sora started to cry and a voice started to call out from the other side of the door, "Kyoya! Answer this door!"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, who stood there a little shocked. Had he actually just heard his _father _on the other side of the door? Moving closer, Haruhi gave Kyoya a hug, "You don't need to answer the door right now. This is your choice. You can always not answer and try to see him later. At this moment though, I am going to go try to calm our son down." Pulling away from him, she gave Kyoya one more glance before heading towards Sora. She knew this wasn't her battle and she knew that Kyoya needed to figure this one out for himself.

Kyoya approached the door cautiously. He could hear his father outside, still banging on the door asking to be let in. He put his hand on the knob and wondered if maybe a meeting at a later date wouldn't be so bad. He was, after all, in his boxers. Backing away from the door, Kyoya ran into his room and threw clothes on. He put on nothing impressive, but definitely something better than boxers. Walking into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and attempted to fix his hair. Coming back out, he looked at Haruhi, who had finally calmed down their son. "Try to keep Sora calm Haruhi. I'm letting him in."

Haruhi nodded, watching Kyoya walk back towards the door. Approaching the door again, he still could hear his father knocking on the door. Opening the door quickly, he saw his father ready to knock on the door again. Silently, Kyoya moved away from the door and beckoned him in. His father didn't bother with a hello, but started to walk inside. Kyoya saw him about to step into the kitchen area, when he stopped him, "Take off your shoes. You can't wear them in the rest of the house. There are house slippers if you so desire." Standing there, Kyoya was nervous. He was freaking out, but all he could think about was keeping calm. Kyoya held the power in this situation, he had to remember that. His father stared at him angrily, and that's when Kyoya remembered the tea. "Would you like some tea?" His father nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Kyoya gathered the tea onto a tray before motioning him to the living room. Haruhi was sitting there in the rocking chair with Sora, just absentmindedly holding him. She didn't look up, and Kyoya had to admire her. This living room was basically a war zone, yet, she didn't care. Haruhi never cared about any of this, and that was why he loved her. Placing the tray down on the table, he sat down on the floor. Kyoya couldn't help but wonder if his father thought that commoner traditions were strange for a second as he watched him lower to the floor. Kyoya placed the tea cup in front of him and just waited for him to say something.

Yoshio cupped the tea cup and looked at his surroundings. This place was small and cramped; a woman that he wasn't familiar with held what he assumed to be a baby in her arms sat in a rocking chair; and his son just sat there relaxed. However, Yoshio felt like convincing Kyoya would be easy. Shifting slightly, he looked back at his son, "So you were able to save the company. I have truly underestimated you, but as you know, I couldn't overlook your other…indiscretion. I needed you to prove to me that you could still hold your own."

Kyoya stayed stoic, he didn't appreciate his father calling his family an indiscretion- accident or not. Sipping his tea, Kyoya chose his words carefully, "I don't appreciate you insulting my family. As you can see, we are doing quite well."

"You call this well? Kyoya, you grew up with riches and anything you wanted. How is this living?"

Kyoya didn't answer as he continued to sip his tea. Placing the empty tea cup back on the table, he met his father's eyes, "This is the most alive I've ever felt. I have a wonderful family that never once asked me to prove to them that I was worthy. They just accepted me for who I was. They never cared about what dollar amount was in my bank account. They just wanted me for me. This is living. Maybe I don't have everything at my beck and call, but I am comfortable. I know that they will love me. Now Ohtori-san, what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to return to the family and be at my side."

Kyoya gave him a disappointed look, "Be at your side? Ohtori-san, I am the one who owns the business now. Have you not forgotten? When I was at your side, you cast me out. I think you need to remember what you have done."

"Kyoya, if I didn't show myself as powerful, think of how it would've reflected on the company-"

Kyoya looked at his father, now angry. "The company shouldn't be your only concern. You owned a multibillion yen company, and yet you could never get enough! Losing a few million yen is nothing compared to losing me, don't you think? I can't imagine giving up my own child for a company! I would rather live this way for the rest of my life then think about how I might lose money. That is what my own family has taught me. You gave up your right to tell me to come back and give you back the company."

"So what are your plans for the company? You aren't in college; you're in high school with a baby! You may have won it from me, but you still can't manage it."

Kyoya shook his head, "You're right, I am in high school with a family. However, Suoh-san is very compromising when it comes to schedules. I believe that I can manage quite well. Unless…"

"Unless…?"

Kyoya looked at his father, "You want to come be by my side. I am not going to be pushed to the shadows again." Yoshio tried not to laugh, but of course he did laugh. It was a ridiculous idea after all. "Why do you laugh Ohtori-san? Haven't I made myself quite clear? If you have no interest in working with me, you know where the door is. Please see yourself out."

"Kyoya, you can't be serious! I know people are willing to compromise, but won't you lose clientele? You're so young, they'll eat you alive!"

"On the contrary, I have built up a fair amount of clientele. That Host Club that you found so silly? Well, all the connections that I have built will be useful now. Suoh-san, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, and Hitachiin-san are all willing to collaborate with me to better the company. All I need to do is expand the company in the way I see fit. They will not abandon me."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that this woman or your friends won't leave you? You can't see the future Kyoya."

Haruhi stood up and walked towards him. She gave him a stone cold look, "Because I have no intention of leaving Kyoya. We're to be married once we're both out of high school. I could care less about what wealth he has. I am more than capable of making my own. I love Kyoya because of who he is, not what he can provide me. If he had kicked me to the curb and asked me to have an abortion, I would've still had this kid. I could care less that Kyoya could've paid for me to live comfortably the rest of my life- being rich isn't something I care for."

Yoshio glared at this woman as Kyoya admired her. No one really stood up to Yoshio, but here was Haruhi just speaking her mind. Perhaps if Kyoya was in an arranged, loveless marriage he would've been upset with her, but that wasn't the case. She looked down at both of them and then at Sora, "It is upsetting that you are willing to give up family for money, but that is your choice. Please, either accept Kyoya's proposal or leave. I don't wish to hear anymore of your doubts. Kyoya and I will find our own path, with or without you. Haven't we proved enough?"

Kyoya held out his hands for Sora and Haruhi put him in his arms. Kyoya looked back at his father, "I couldn't agree more with Haruhi. We have a son and a family to care for. Not to mention that I now have a company to run. While I enjoy having a lot of money, I wouldn't mind living like this the rest of my life. I love the two of them and I would never trade them for anything."

Yoshio looked at the two, with his son holding his own son in his arms and Haruhi standing behind him with her arms crossed. They looked strong, and he saw how determined they were. However, while he understood that, his pride couldn't bear working for his son. Standing up, he looked at them, "We shall see how together you both will be in a few years. A business, school, and family is a hard thing to do. You can't juggle it all."

Kyoya looked at his father, "Haruhi will see you out."

Yoshio stood up and walked towards the door. He refused to be pushed in the shadows by his youngest son. He slipped on his shoes and went to the door. Yoshio realized that the woman was looking at him, "Yes?"

"We have never met till now. I just…I can't believe that you would chose money and image over family."

"You are now going to be in the world of the wealthy. They aren't a forgiving group, and you will find that out for yourself."

"The world is changing Ohtori-san, the people that we are going to school with will run this new world. Guess what? They understand how to change the world."

"We'll see," Yoshio answered as he walked out of the apartment.

Locking the door, Haruhi headed back to the room where Kyoya was. He was sitting there cradling Sora close to him, looking at him intensely. Haruhi sat next to him and gave him a hug. While she knew that Kyoya felt he had a responsibility to protect them, she knew that she too had a responsibility to protect them. "Kyoya…"

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi for a second, "We've come so far Haruhi. I…I just don't want him to ruin it."

"And he won't. We won't let him. No one will. You just keep being an amazing father, fiancée, and businessman."

Kyoya leaned over and kissed Haruhi, "How did I get so lucky?"

Haruhi smiled and snuggled into him, "We're strong together. Please Kyoya, please stop letting your father win. Even without him here, sometimes I see doubt creep back. You need to believe me, you are nothing like him."

Kyoya moved away to place Sora in the crib. He turned on the baby mobile over the crib and came back to Haruhi. Picking her up, he pulled her close and moved back into their bedroom. He lowered them onto the bed and kissed her again. Haruhi put her arms around him and settled in. She knew words weren't important at the moment. Gently, she stroked his chest and allowed the two of them to just lay there in comfortable silence. The press and other people could wait. Right now they needed to figure out where to go from here.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

4 Years Later

Four years had passed since Kyoya took over the Ohtori business. After the first year, Kyoya took a year off to help raise Sora and run the business. By the third year, Kyoya and Haruhi both started college and Ranka helped watch Sora when they were in class. All four of them also moved into a bigger house that could accommodate them, two studies, a playroom, and a few guests. When they were choosing a house, Haruhi told Kyoya that it was important that the house wasn't as big as a mansion. She didn't feel the need for them to show off their wealth.

Now, Kyoya and Haruhi had just gotten home from class together. Coming in through the door, both parents heard footsteps coming their way. "Mommy! Daddy!" Leaning down, Haruhi picked up their son and hugged him, "Mommy! Daddy! You're home!"

Haruhi kissed his cheek, "Of course we're home Sora-chan! How have you been?"

"Good! Grandpa took me to the park today!"

Kyoya took Sora out of Haruhi's arms, "I see. So you don't want to go for a walk today?"

Sora's eyes widened, "Daddy! Of course I want to go for a walk with you!"

Kyoya smiled at him, "I'll be ready in thirty minutes. Can you wait just a bit longer?" Sora nodded as Kyoya lowered him down to the floor. "Off you go now, I'll come get you when I'm ready." Sora gave them one last smile as he ran towards the direction of his room.

Haruhi leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go do some things while you're on your walk. I'll see you at dinner." With that, Haruhi headed off to her study.

Kyoya smiled as he headed to his own study to deposit his backpack. He checked a few messages and made some quick phone calls before he went to his bedroom. Kyoya shed his school clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking out of the room, Kyoya made his way into Sora's room. He found his son on the floor playing with blocks. "Ready to go Sora?"

Sora looked up and smiled, "Of course dad!" Sora stood up and took his dad's hand as they went to go put shoes on to go for their walk.

* * *

Haruhi leaned back into her chair and sighed. It was officially the end of the week, and she had a bunch of work to focus on this weekend. She had laws to learn and case studies to look over. Somehow she was able to stay on top of everything, but she always found it a miracle that she could get things done. It helped that Suoh-san had given them a flexible schedule and had told the teachers to accommodate them anyway possible.

Just as she was about to start reading, she heard a knock on her door. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi swiveled her chair to face the door, "Come in dad."

Ranka walked inside and sat down on the couch, "Hey Haruhi, tough week?"

"Yeah. How has your time with Sora been?"

Ranka smiled, "He's always such a pleasure Haruhi! I love my grandson! We went to the park today and we read books that we got from the library." Ranka was about to continue gushing about his day with Sora when he noticed Haruhi looking sick. "Um…Haruhi…?"

Haruhi leaned back into her chair and sighed, "I haven't been feeling well lately dad. I am just hoping it will go away soon. The wedding is soon and we've been so busy with everything…"

Ranka came over to her, "You should go lie down." Haruhi tried to protest, but Ranka held up his hand, "Haruhi, if you don't rest it could get worse. Go sleep." With that, he helped her up off the chair and led her to her room. "Go sleep."

Ranka smiled as he saw his daughter retreat into her room. It was his job to worry about his family now. Once they moved into the house and Kyoya started managing the business, Kyoya told him that if he wanted to quit working he could do so. While Ranka still went out and did little shifts here and there, he did enjoy not having to worry about where the next paycheck was coming from. He could make sure that Kyoya and Haruhi didn't burn themselves out by caring for Sora during the day and also help around the house. Kyoya even offered him a position at the company, but he declined. Business wasn't really his forte anyway. He loved caring for Sora and Haruhi was more at ease by the fact that it wasn't a nanny raising him.

Moving back into the kitchen, Ranka started preparing dinner for them. Maybe something light would be better since Haruhi wasn't feeling well.

* * *

Kyoya held onto Sora's hand as they walked through the neighborhood. It would only be a short walk, but it was something he made a point to do with his son almost every day. Sora would talk about a book that he read with his grandfather or something he saw at the park or in the grocery store. It all depended on the day, but he was always excited to hear about what his son did when he wasn't there. When he reached the end of the block, Kyoya looked down at his son, "Time to turn back."

Sora smiled and nodded. Kyoya smiled as they turned around. He was so lucky to have a son that was laid back. He was so worried about being like his own father, but so far he could tell that he wasn't like him. His son may have had the Ohtori looks, but he knew that the Ohtori ways ended with Fuyumi and his own family. Kyoya's brothers did contact him when he took over the business, but they responded as well as his father so he didn't talk to them again. Fuyumi backed him up though and a business partnership continued with the Shido family. Needless to say, their families saw each other quite often so Sora could see his cousin Misao.

Walking back into the house, Kyoya told Sora to get washed up for dinner as he went to go hunt down Haruhi. He tried the study and couldn't find her, but when he checked the room he found her under the covers sleeping. Lying down, he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. She groaned and tried to squirm away, but he held her, "Haruhi…dinner."

Haruhi opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Kyoya…"

Kyoya smiled at her, "Hello princess." Haruhi snuggled close to him and breathed deeply. She was feeling slightly better, but she still wasn't feeling well and Kyoya sensed this. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

Haruhi looked up at him, "I'm not feeling well."

Kyoya gave her a worried look as he put his hand to her forehead. She didn't feel warm at all to him. "Haruhi…what are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, I'm tired, and I don't think dinner is a good idea for me."

"Your stomach hurts or are you nauseated? Are you late?"

"…nauseated and late…"

Kyoya looked down at her, "Are you sure you're not pregnant again? Sounds like the same early symptoms you had with Sora."

Haruhi put her head on his shoulder, "Anything is possible, but I don't know. Maybe it's just stress from having the wedding coming up in two weeks and studying for tests before it. We can always check to make sure."

Kyoya kissed her cheek, "Better to be safe than sorry. If there is another little one in there, I want to know." He gently put his arms around her waist. He would be excited for another little one. Not to mention, Sora would then have a younger sibling close in age.

"I'll take a test and this time we'll go to the store together. Good thing we're not awkward teenagers anymore but adults in college with a business. Just…how are we going to juggle two kids?"

Kyoya kissed her again, "We will think about that when we find out if you're pregnant or not. For now though, think you could at least eat something?"

Haruhi sighed, stretched, and then got up to go eat dinner. Kyoya called for Sora and the three of them made their way to the dining room where Ranka had just finished setting the table. "Oh, I was just about to come get you. Are you feeling better Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, "A little bit."

"What's wrong mommy?" Sora asked as he looked at Haruhi concerned.

Haruhi smiled down at him and picked him up, "Mommy's just not feeling too well today. I bet I'll feel better tomorrow." She placed him in the chair and sat down next to him. "What did you make dad?"

Ranka smiled, "Just miso, rice, and grilled chicken. I kept it very light."

"Thanks dad," Haruhi replied as she started to eat. Luckily, none of this food seemed to mess with her stomach. They spoke about their day and about what they were going to do tomorrow. They were all excited for the weekend and planned to relax tomorrow.

Kyoya looked at the clock and over at Sora, "I think it is time to get ready for bed Sora. Let's go get you ready!" With that he picked Sora up out of his chair and carried him out the door. Laughter ensued as they walked down the hallway.

Haruhi smiled and called after them, "I'll come tuck you in once you're ready!"

Ranka smiled as he sipped his tea. This family that had been so unexpected was full of love. He watched Kyoya and Haruhi try to figure out parenthood and he also observed Kyoya try (and succeed) to raise his son in a different way. The business was important, but the moment his son needed him, Kyoya made sure to be there. Haruhi focused on her studies, but she always made sure that she made time for their son as well. Ranka remembered Haruhi being upset that she couldn't be home all the time when Kyoya took that year off. She didn't miss first words or steps, but she still wanted to be there.

"Dad?"

Ranka shook his head and turned to Haruhi, "Yes?"

"Kyoya and I are going out for a bit. Do you mind watching Sora for just a little longer?"

Ranka shook his head, "No, of course I don't! Besides, he'll just be asleep."

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate that you are so willing to watch him. Leave the dishes, Kyoya and I will do them once we get home," Haruhi answered as she got up, kissed his cheek, and left to go tuck Sora in. She followed the sound of talking and soon found herself in Sora's room. He was sitting on the bed as Kyoya read him a story. Just as Kyoya read the last page, Haruhi smiled at the two of them, "Okay Sora-chan, it is time for bed!" She kissed the top of his head and pulled back the covers so she could cover him. Once tightly tucked in bed, they wished him a good night before leaving him to sleep.

Kyoya smiled at her, "Shall we go now?"

Haruhi blushed and nodded. The two of them walked towards the door, put on their shoes, and left. They walked to the nearest supermarket and picked up what they needed quickly. When they were walking back, they stopped at a nearby park bench to just chill out and talk. Haruhi put her head on Kyoya's shoulder and enjoyed the silence. They looked up at the stars and sat in silence. However, it wasn't long before Haruhi decided that it was time to go home. Grabbing Kyoya's hand, she squeezed it lightly, "It is time to go home and find out. At least this time I actually went to the store with you to go get it."

Kyoya kissed her, "Let's go home then." With that, they walked hand in hand back to the house. Creeping into the house, they went to their bedroom.

Haruhi grabbed the box out of the bag and turned to Kyoya, "I'm going to go start this test. I'll only be a minute…"

Kyoya sat on the bed and watched her head into the bathroom. He knew why she was stressed about the possibility. Haruhi loved being a mother, but he knew that she really was torn between being with her son and working. Kyoya was torn as well; when he went back to school he found it really hard to leave his son. His thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi opening the bathroom door. She sat down next to him and looked at the pregnancy test in her hand with the answer obscured for the moment.

"Did you look?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I want to look at it together, like we did when we found out about Sora."

Kyoya nodded, "Okay then, 1…2…3!"

Haruhi quickly shifted her hand to reveal the answer. The answer was revealed and in the box was a tiny positive sign. Haruhi and Kyoya sat there in silence as they stared at the test. Then, Haruhi got up and threw it in the garbage before snuggling up next to Kyoya. Kyoya put his arms around her waist and looked down at her, "Well princess, it looks like we have another little one on the way."

Haruhi smiled up at him, "Yeah…I just don't know how we're going to do anything after this one is born. Kyoya, we're already so busy now. How did I even get pregnant this time? We're so strict about birth control…"

Kyoya kissed her, "Even the most careful couple sometimes has birth control fail. Haruhi, I understand why you are stressed out. We have a lot going on in our lives, but honestly, when is there ever a good time?"

Haruhi nodded, thankful that Kyoya saw her concerns. Grabbing his hand she squeezed it, "Kyoya, can we wait until after we're married to tell everyone else? I mean, the twins can let my dress out just a little. I don't think I'll be showing too much, but I just…I want to focus on the day itself. I want to be married before I tell my friends that I am pregnant again."

"I think that is reasonable. However Haruhi, you know the Hosts won't judge you right? They probably figured that we're still having sex."

Haruhi blushed, "Yeah I know."

Kyoya then rolled on top of Haruhi and looked at her, "We can keep this a secret from everyone until after the wedding and honeymoon. However, we are going to go see a doctor tomorrow so we can know how far along you are and to make sure everything is okay. Does that sound reasonable?"

Haruhi nodded, "That sounds quite reasonable."

Kyoya smiled and lowered himself closer to Haruhi's face, "Good. Now, since we have all of that figured out, am I now allowed to help us both relax in the best way possible?"

Haruhi giggled and kissed him, "Why yes, yes you are."

Kyoya smiled as he lowered himself onto her and kissed her again, this time allowing passion to overcome him. His hands glided to the hem of her shirt before he slipped underneath it and glided his fingers over her stomach to her breasts. He was stunned for a second when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, but that just made his job easier. Gently, he palmed her breasts as his mouth left Haruhi's and moved down to her neck. Haruhi groaned as she leaned into Kyoya's touch. Suddenly, Kyoya stopped and withdrew from her. She then gave a groan of irritation and looked at him questioningly.

Kyoya winked at her before getting up and locking the door. "Can't have anyone walking in on us…now where were we?" He got back on top of her and kissed her as they lost themselves to each other.

* * *

Haruhi woke up in Kyoya's warm embrace. She snuggled closer to him as he opened his eyes slightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good morning princess. Sleep well?"

"Yes I did thanks to you."

"Good." He then heard his cell phone go off on the nightstand. Groaning, he rolled away from Haruhi to answer it, "Hello?"

"Kyoya! Hey man, remember what today is? You and Sora need to have your tux fitted today and Haruhi needs to have the final fittings done to her dress too!"

Kyoya sat up and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, "Thanks for the reminder Kaoru. Can we do it later in the afternoon? I had some errands that I needed to run with Haruhi."

"Okay. Call me or text me when you head over. Until then, we're going to work on the other details. Only two weeks before the wedding, hope you're excited!"

Kyoya smiled and looked down at Haruhi, who was watching him intently, "Of course I'm excited to marry Haruhi! We'll see you in a few hours okay?" With that he hung up and made another quick call to Dr. Takano to schedule an appointment within the next hour and a half.

Haruhi got up and stretched, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Can you please go check on Sora? He should be up by now."

Kyoya got up and put on sweatpants, "Yeah." He gave her a quick kiss before heading to his son's room. There Sora sat coloring on the floor, but he looked up when his father entered the room. "Good morning Sora."

Sora got up and hugged his father, "Good morning dad!"

"Are you ready for a busy day Sora? We're going to see all your uncles today to get ready for the wedding."

Sora's eyes widened, "I am? Yay! Do you think Uncle Honey is going to bring Usa-san with him? Usa-chan misses him."

Kyoya smiled, "I'm sure I can tell Uncle Honey to bring Usa-san with him for Usa-chan. For now though, how about some breakfast?"

Sora nodded and took his father's hand as they walked to the kitchen. Kyoya decided to be lazy and just have cereal this morning. Grabbing bowls and a box, he poured the cereal before retrieving milk. He placed the bowls on the table and added the milk. Sora had spoons for them in his hands and Kyoya took it from him as they sat down. They ate in silence and that is how Haruhi found them.

Haruhi smiled at the two of them, how much she loved them. They looked nearly identical; there was no way that Sora was anyone else's kid. Smiling, she went to go get her own bowl before joining them. "Are you ready for a big day Sora?"

Sora nodded, "Daddy said I'm going to see all my uncles today!"

"Yes! You'll also see Aunt Fuyumi and your cousin Misao. They'll be there too. We're getting all the wedding clothes finished. Before that though, you'll be with grandpa for a bit. Daddy and I need to take a trip together."

Sora smiled, "Okay!"

Ranka came into the room then, "Big day indeed. I almost forgot about that fitting. Are you guys going to be long?"

Kyoya shook his head, "Should be quick. No more than two hours worst case scenario. In fact, I'm done eating; I have to get ready." With that, Kyoya left the room leaving the three of them to talk. They discussed times and logistics while Haruhi waited for Kyoya. When Kyoya returned, Haruhi and Kyoya told them that they'd be back soon before they left.

To Be Continued…


End file.
